Betrayal and Trust
by GeminiRavnos
Summary: IN THE PROCESS OF REWRITING!So I am going to take down all previously written chapters and reload them after they have been edited. Hermione is in a horrible relationship and is scared to get out of it... but will the help of someone unsuspected help her to realize... Hope you enjoy plz read and review! Rated M for some content.
1. Wouldn't you be?

A/N: Ok so I am going through and editing the little details of this story so that I can continue writing it. There will be subtle changes in some chapters and possible major changes in others.

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP stuff, this is all the work of J.K. Rowling.

Being out of school and 21 was great, Hermione was happy. She co-owned a inn with a coffee shop on the first floor, with Ginny. Well maybe it was more of a bed and breakfast but she didn't mind. She actually had a boyfriend, his name was Todd, he was great besides his temper. He had short brown hair, and hazel eyes, he stood around 6 foot, and he was built, because he played sports mainly football and rugby. Though he was a muggle and didn't really understand her and her ways, but she still loved him to death. Hermione lived with him in the city, while Ginny lived in the little house next to the inn.

It was 7 in the morning and Hermione was supposed to be at work by now but traffic was impossible in London. When she walked into 'The Only Thing' (A/N: Just so you know that's the Inn) she was met with the craziness of running her own business. Ok so truthfully she didn't own it by herself but Ginny was no where in sight, which was pretty unusual. _Ginny's normally here by now _she thought to herself.

"Miss a room, we need a room." a couple said as she walked around the counter.

"Just a second please?" she said as she took out the room planner. "Bridgette!" she screamed to the back office.

"Yes ma'am." said a young girl emerging into the lobby.

"Where is Ginny?"

"I don't know ma'am. Would you like me to go next door and find her?"

"No, take care of these customers. I'll be back soon. If you need me send Gary." Hermione walked out in a fluster and over to Ginny's house. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Ginny Weasely! Ginny Weasely get your butt out here right now!" she said banging on the door. "I know you're not still sleeping! If this has anything to do with a guy, I'm literally going to kill you!" She heard running and moved away from the screen door that was soon flung open. "Ginny!" she yelled as the red head freckle faced girl ran past her and across the lawn.

"Sorry Hermione, I'll get right to work right now!" she screamed from the inn's lawn.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and walked back over to the inn and into her office. As she sat down in her chair the phone rang. "The Only Thing, this is Hermione speaking how may I help you?" she said.

"Hey sweetie, things going ok?"

"Yes Todd, there is no need to check up on me. I've only been gone from the house for an hour. There is nothing going on."

"Just wanted to check up on you."

"Well you did now I'll call you at lunch."

"Don't get cocky with me. And you better call me."

She rolled her eyes and hung up.

Ginny came running in, soaking wet. "You might want to come look at this."

"What is it now? And why in Merlin's name are you wet?" Hermione said as she got up and followed Ginny upstairs to one of the rooms.

When she got in the floor was covered in water, and everything was ruined.

"What happened?" she screamed.

"Well it seems that the room up above this one has a leak. The couple that stayed in here said they woke up to dripping water on their heads. And now this. Oh Hermione what are we going to do?

"Well I guess we'll just close this side of the inn and get it fixed."

"We can't do that Hermione, this is our job if we do that we lose business."

"But if we leave it like this the place will be ruined and then we'll be out of business. Just trust me on this one. We'll close this side of the inn but keep the other one open and people will just have to go somewhere else until it's fixed. Everything will work out in the end. I promise."

Ginny looked scared. "But Hermione the other side is for our kind of people. Don't you think it would be a little weird for the muggles to stay over there. What if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen, we'll just have to keep an eye on things. Now go call a plumber."

Ginny ran off to do what she was told as Hermione started to clean up the mess that was made. When Ginny came back about 30 minutes later Hermione was still cleaning. "Um… Herm I think you should know that Todd left a very unpleasant message on your office phone. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but it was beeping."

"It's ok, here keep cleaning while I go take care of this." Hermione left and went downstairs to her office. When she got there she saw that she now had two messages, whether they were both from Todd she didn't know.

"Hermione Granger, if you do not pick up your phone right now and talk to me there will be consequences. And you know what I mean." she grimaced she still had bruises from the last little bit of consequences she had to endure. But he wasn't finished yet. "You little wench if you don't answer this phone I swear to God and whomever it is that you worship you will wish you were dead. I'm not playing. I could leave your pathetic arse right now if I wanted to. But I really think you couldn't live without me. Da-" the answering machine had cut him off. _Ginny was right it was unpleasant._

She crossed her fingers and hoped the next one wasn't the finish to this one. "Good morning Miss Granger, it's just me Albus checking up on one of our most favorite students. Just wanted to let you know that there was going to be a meeting at Hogwarts in week and we need you here. Well I really don't like using these things so I'll just see you in a week. Hope everything is right with you. Good day to you." and there was a click followed by a beep.

"Thank goodness." she said to herself.

"Thank goodness for what?" Ginny asked.

"Oh I'm just glad that the second was Dumbledore instead of Todd." She sat down in her chair and looked through her drawers for some Advil.

"You really should think about leaving him, Hermione. There's no need for you to be with him."

"And what would you know Ginny? I love him. For some odd reason, I can't just break up with him."

"You're just scared."

"Wouldn't you be? Look at what he's done to me." She pulled her skirt up a little to show Ginny the huge bruise on her thigh, and then raised her shirt to show her the whelps on her back. "Wouldn't you be scared of what would happen if you made him mad and he did this to you? What am I supposed to do Ginny?" she started crying.

"Hermione? I'm sorry. I know it's hard but it's something you have to do."

"No. I refuse to be hurt anymore I'm leaving him. Maybe things will get better."


	2. Great Floo Powder!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this it wall belongs to J.K. Rowling and Walt Disney.

Thanks For Reading

As she was on her way home that night she knew things were going to be bad. She had pissed him off by hanging up the phone and then not answering when he called her back. She just hoped it wouldn't be too bad. _Maybe he'll be asleep_ she thought. _Maybe if I just explain that I had an emergency._

As she walked in the door she had to duck. She turned around to see brandy and broken glass on the ground. _Great he's been drinking. I'm dead. _She walked over to his chair and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sweetie, I'm sorry I was busy."

"Bussssy my arsssse. Do you ssseriousssly think that yooou can make me b-b-believe that running a beed and breakfassst isss that hard?" he stood up. "I w-w-want you to knooow something Heeeermione." he yelled.

She coward away as he came closer. "Todd, now think about what you're doing. You're drunk, maybe you should sober up before we talk about this."

"I'mmmm not drunk. And I-I don't need to sssssober up." He took another step towards her. "Would you ssstop moving."

"No Todd, I will not let you hit me again."

He stopped. "Oh really? And whaat are you going to dooo? Are yooou going to leave meee?"

"No… I don't know I might. What would you do about it?"

"Nothing if yoooou wanna to leave then leave. I'm not stopping yooou." He stumbled a step closer reaching for her but she ducked and moved to the side.

"You wouldn't stop me. Do you even care about me at all?"

"Of coursssse I care. But apparently yoooou don't." He reached for her again.

"No I do care that's the only reason I'm still here. I could have left months ago but I trusted you'd change. I trusted that you'd love me. I guess I was wrong." she paused as she moved out of his reach. "I'm leaving Todd I'm not going to wait for you to change because I know you won't." She ran up the stairs and into the bedroom.

As she was packing he came up behind her and threw her on the bed. "I don't think ssso Hermione. You're not leavvving. You knoow you're noothing without me." he slapped her.

"You're just like my father you're just the same as his worthless arse." she screamed as tears came to her eyes.

"Don't talk to mme like that. I h-h-helped yooou out of the hellll hole yooou were in. I d-deserve beeetter than you. But I'vve sstuck by your sside and been a good booyfriend." he slapped her again.

"Good boyfriend! Good boyfriend! Is that what you call this? You call hitting me every time you lose your temper being a good boyfriend?" The tears were now streaming across cheeks and onto the bed.

"I only doo thisss for your own good. It'lllll teach you hooow to resssspect people." he slapped her again.

She could feel the bruises starting to form and she just wanted it to end. "Todd, stop please. I'm sorry it'll never happen again." she cried knowing that she still needed to leave him, knowing that it would only happen again.

He stopped for a second and looked at her. He saw the red marks on her face and arms and saw the tears and pain in her eyes. "Oh baaby, I'm ssorry. I'm sooooo sorry." he said backing away.

This was how things were one minute he was screaming and yelling and hitting her, and then he was apologizing and begging for forgiveness.

"Todd I think I'm going to go to Ginny's tonight I'll call you in the morning." she said as she got off the bed in pain. "I'm not trying to make you mad I just need a girls night tonight." She wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed her bag.

"Herrrmione, you can't l-l-leave me. I'm sooorry!" Todd screamed from the door of the house as she got in her car.

"I'll call you tomorrow." she shut her door and drove to Ginny's. "Ginny! Ginny please open this door?" she knocked on the door. _It's only 9 I know she's not asleep. Maybe she went out. No there's a light on upstairs. Maybe I'll just knock louder._ She lifted her fist to knock again just as the door was flung open and Ginny stood there with a bowl of ice cream in one hand and a remote in the other. "Oh Ginny, can I stay here, please?" she tried to keep the hitch in her voice hid.

"Sure but what about Todd?" she asked not noticing the bruises in the dark lighting of her front porch.

"Don't worry about him right now."

"Have you been crying Hermione?" Ginny finally asked. She pulled her inside and into the light. "I knew it. He hit you again. Hermione how can you let him do this to you?"

"Ginny just drop it. I'm ok. I'm going to be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow and staying there until the meeting next week."

"Meeting? What meeting?"

"Dumbledore called me this morning, remember?"

"Yeah but do you think he'll mind if you go stay there." Hermione shrugged. "If not you know you can always stay with Harry or Ron, or maybe even my parents. You know they won't mind."

"Yeah I know. I just need a place to stay for tonight."

"Well you can stay here. But does Todd know about tomorrow does he know you're leaving."

She sat down on the couch, until then they had been standing in the middle of the floor with the door open. "Of course not Ginny. If he did I wouldn't be at your house right now I'd be passed out on the floor at mine." And she knew for a fact that it was true, the last time she'd had a meeting at Hogwarts and had told him before she left he beat her unconscious. Just because he knew she was a witch didn't mean he liked it.

Ginny shut the door and sat down beside her. "Or worse. I really think you should leave his sorry arse."

"I tried, but look what I got. This! Do you see what he did for just saying I was going to leave? Think about how bad it'd be if I actually left. He'd track me down and kill me."

"Well whatever you decide to do I'll be here for you." Ginny said giving Hermione a sisterly hug.

For the rest of the night they stayed up and just talked over things like boys and work. Ginny still had her little crush on Harry but he was off being a guy and playing Quidditch all the time. Hermione had never really known love, but she was sure that what Ginny felt for Harry was love, no doubt about it.

The next morning was quite a surprise for Hermione, she had never felt more alive in her life. She didn't have to wake up to a man with a hangover lying next to her and being terrified that he would beat her again. Hermione walked downstairs to eat breakfast, Ginny was already there standing over a griddle with eggs and sausage.

"So when are you leaving, Hermione?" she asked as Hermione sat down at the table.

"Well I was thinking around lunch time. That way it'll give me time to get things ready and I can help you make sure everything is in order at the inn."

"Sounds good, but what if Todd comes and asks me where you are?"

"Just tell him there was an emergency meeting that I had to attend to. If he doesn't accept that then oh well. I'll be back in a week or so and then I'll deal with him."

"Alright then. I suppose we should get to work."

"I suppose so." Hermione said as she looked at the clock. "It sure is great that you live next door."

As they walked next door the plumbers pulled up and got out of the van. "Are you Hermione?" one of the men said.

"Yes that's me. Are you here to fix the leak."

"Yes where is it?"

"Oh I'll show you to it. I'm Ginny by the way. I called you yesterday." The two men followed Ginny upstairs to the "muggle" side of the inn and to the room that held the leak.

Hermione went to her office and started fidgeting with the papers on her desk. She was only in there for about 10 minutes when Bridgette came to her door.

"Ma'am there is someone here to see you." she said.

"Who is it, Bridgette?"

"I'm not sure some boy with black hair?" She stepped aside and Hermione could see Harry standing at the front desk.

"Thank you Bridgette, send him in."

Harry walked in and gave Hermione a bright smile. "Hey Herm how have you been?"

"Good I suppose, and you?"

"Great, Quidditch is the best. So did Dumbledore send you a message as well?"

"Yes, in fact I'm trying to get this business ready so I can leave at lunch."

"Why are you leaving so early the meeting isn't until next week?"

"Things have came up Harry and I really need to leave and have some time to think."

"Well you can come stay with me if you'd like. I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind." Harry said sitting down in front of Hermione.

"Ron? Why is he staying with you now?"

"Yes, but only until the meeting. He and Lavender are fighting, like always. Don't tell him I told you. He doesn't want anyone to know."

Hermione smiled. "Sure I'll stay with you. But right now I have to check on the plumbers just make yourself at home for now."

She walked off leaving Harry alone in her office.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

"Yes?"

"Well they said it would cost $250." Ginny said as Hermione came in the room.

"So write them the check. We need it fixed Ginny no matter the cost."

"Fine I'll get Bridgette to do it." Ginny walked off down the stairs to the lobby.

"Which one of you is in charge?" Hermione said to the plumbers.

"I am ma'am. My name is Bill." he stuck out his hand for Hermione to shake it, reluctantly she did. "It seems like a pretty big leak. No need to worry we'll have it fixed in no time. Right Guy?" the other plumber nodded. "It should take a couple of days."

"Well I won't be here for a week so if you need anything Ginny will be here for you." Hermione nodded to them before she left.

"HARRY POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hermione heard as she got to the lobby.

"Nothing!"

Hermione walked into her office to see Ginny practically jumping on Harry giving him a hug.

"My gosh it's been so long since I've seen you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you just saw me a month ago."

"I know but it seems like forever. Oh hi Hermione. Just wanted to say "hi" to Harry." she said with a bright red blush creeping up her neck and cheeks.

Hermione grabbed her bags. "Well Ginny, thanks for letting me stay last night, but I think I'm going to leave with Harry here."

"Oh ok, well I'll see you in a week. Oh and don't worry everything will be fixed when you get back."

Hermione nodded as she left with Harry.

"So how did you get here Harry."

"I came by Ginny's fireplace."

"Great Floo Powder."

"Yeah sorry it's just quicker."

She quirked her brow at him, "As apposed to apparition?" he just shrugged.

Harry and Hermione walked next door to Ginny's house and into her living room. Hermione stepped into the fireplace first, and side "Harry Potter's House" she was consumed in green flames and soon spit out onto the hearth in Harry's living room. She got up quickly and dusted herself off.

"Harry! You're back already!" came the sound of Ron's voice from the kitchen.

"No it's me Hermione, but Harry's on his way, too." Hermione screamed back.

Ron ran into the living room. "Oh wow! Hermione!" he ran up to her and hugged her. "You got a message, too, didn't you?"

"Yes Ron, she did. Now let her go." Harry said as he dusted himself off.

Hermione took a deep breath as Ron sat her down.

"You want some lunch Herm. I made a couple of sandwiches. Really I made one for me and one for Harry but I can make another if you want?"

"Sure Ron I'm starved."

He smiled as he ran off to the kitchen to make another sandwich. Hermione and Harry followed him. "So Ron how have you been lately?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the bar stool.

"Pretty good. Me and Lavender are having a fight, but I'm sure Harry already told you."

Harry blushed. "Yeah he told me. I'm sorry, but I'm sure that you and Lavender will work things out."

"What about you Hermione? How'd you get that bruise, right there?" Ron said pointing at the bruise on her right arm from when Todd and thrown her on the bed.

"I'm fine Ron, and that bruise is from me walking into my office door the other day. You know how clumsy I am." she blushed. Hermione didn't like lying to two of her best friends in the world but she knew that if they found out they'd go mental and try to kill Todd.

"Oh yeah, I know. Harry don't you remember in first year and the Troll, oh and the whole being paralyzed by the Basalics in second." Ron started laughing.

"If you would remember Ron, the only reason the Troll thing happened was because you made me upset."

"Now you two don't start this. As much as I like to relive the past, I don't want to relive you two fighting all the time."

"Whatever, just give me a sandwich."

The three of them took a sandwich each and sat at the bar talking and just catching up. Harry had become a famous Quidditch player, even though people still called him the Chosen One. He had had a few girlfriends here and there but none that really made him happy, so he decided to wait a little while on finding the right one. Ron worked in the Ministry, he never really made it clear what he did. His relationship with Lavender was a rocky one, they never got along, but they somehow always managed to forgive each other. The only thing Hermione told them was that she co-owned the inn with Ginny, and that she was dating Todd. She made sure that they didn't get the feeling that he beat her just that they sometimes didn't agree. She definitely didn't need them trying to kill Todd.


	3. I'm sorry, Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

THANKS FOR READING

Hermione had only been at Harry's house for a couple of days and had already gotten into several heated arguments with Ron. In truth she was in one with him right now. All because of Ginny and her big mouth.

"Ronald Weasley if you do not shut up and stay out of my business I will turn you into a toad!" Hermione screamed.

"Ron I think you should listen to her, mate." Harry coward away.

"No! she shouldn't be with him if he hurts her. Look at those bruises!" Ron pointed at Hermione.

"It's none of you damn business, Ron." she yelled back crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is that why you're here so early?" Harry asked.

"Yes. So I can think. But now I see that that will be impossible." Hermione grabbed her bags.

"Where are you going?" Ron inquired.

"The Leaky Cauldron. At least they will stay out of my business." Hermione said before apparating.

"Look what you did Ron. We're supposed to be her friends and help her out . You just pissed her off." Harry stomped out the room and to the living room.

Ron followed in a rage. "It's not like I meant to. But she shouldn't be with him it's not a healthy relationship."

Harry rounded on him, "Oh and yours and Lavender's is any better? How many times a month do you come here needing a place to stay?"

"That's not the same. We don't beat each other."

"Well until your relationship gets better stay out of Hermione's." Harry went into the kitchen and started making something to eat.

THE LEAKY CAULDRON

"Tom, could I please have a room for the next couple of days?" Hermione said coming in the door.

"Sure thing, Miss Granger." Tom took her bags and lead her up to Room 13.

He put her bags in the room. "Thank you, Tom." she said as he left.

It was late and she was about to get ready to take a shower and go to bed; when an owl landed on her window seal and started pecking at it. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Hermione said more to herself than to the owl. As she opened the window the owl flew in and landed on the little desk. She walked over to it taking the roll of parchment and giving the bird a treat. She noticed the handwriting immediately, it was from Dumbledore.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It has became known to me that you are staying at the Leaky Cauldron. I was wondering why you would be here so early. Has something happened at home that is bothering you? I'm sure if you tell your friends they will help you through no problems. But that is not why I'm writing you, I was wondering if you could come in Monday to teach Ancient Runes for the week. Professor Williams is very ill and we need a replacement. I was sure you loved it so much in your third year that I knew you'd most likely love to teach it for us. Our meeting is Thursday evening in my office. But I'm quite sure I will not be needing to remind you of it at all times. It is very urgent that you do not miss this meeting no matter what. I can not tell you anything of the meeting just that it is important. Well I'm sorry to have taken up so much of your time. I will see you Monday, well maybe tomorrow if you'd like that way you could get things ready for Monday._

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione folded the letter back and put it in her suitcase. _Great now I get to teach a stupid class. I didn't sign up for this. _She headed into the bathroom and started the hot water, and then the cold to even it out.

_**Well technically you didn't sign up for anything.**_

_I know my point exactly._

She stepped into the shower and let the water cascade down her bruised and battered body, and tried to remember the last time she felt like nothing mattered.

**_When you weren't with Todd._**

_No one asked you. But I suppose you're right._

_**You do realize that you're practically talking to yourself.**_

_Shut up and leave me alone._

Hermione got out of the shower 45 minutes later tired and hungry. She decided to wait until breakfast to eat she'd had some soup at Harry's. As she got into bed she couldn't help but feel that someone or something was watching her, but she fell asleep nonetheless.

THE NEXT DAY

Hermione woke up the next morning to the sound of yet another owl at her window.

"Who is it now?" she said to herself letting the owl in. She noticed at once that it was Hedwig.

_Dear Herm,_

_Hey, I'm really sorry about Ron he just wants what's best for you. I personally don't think you should be with Todd either, but it's your decision I won't bug you about it. Did you get a letter from Dumbledore yesterday? I did he was reminding me about the meeting and he said you were going to teach for a week. That's awesome you're the smartest person I know besides Dumbledore of course. Well I know you just woke up to I'll let you go. See you in a week._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione stood there for a minute before throwing the letter in her suitcase and heading downstairs for breakfast with all her things.

"Excuse me Miss Granger, I thought you said you would be staying for a couple of days?" Tom questioned as she at one of the tables.

"Well Dumbledore sent me an owl last night telling me I would be teaching a class at Hogwarts for a week and that I needed to be there today, so I won't be needing a room anymore."

His face dropped, "Ok then, I'll just need your pay for last night."

She pulled out three gold coins and a silver one and handed them to Tom. "Here you go that should cover the room and breakfast."

"Thank you ma'am." he scurried off to get her breakfast.

As she was sitting there she overheard some people talking how dark things were happening around Hogwarts and surrounding areas. She began to wonder if maybe this was why Dumbledore had wanted a meeting. Tom soon returned with her breakfast and she put aside what she had heard as she hurriedly ate the breakfast and left for Hogsmeade by apparition. Hermione found herself outside of Hogwarts gates where a blue eyed, big nosed, house elf was waiting.

"Are you the Misses Hermione Granger?"

"Yes."

"I am to show you to Master Dumbledore. Please follow me." he said.

Hermione was quite obliged to follow this poor creature, mainly because she didn't want to walk through the castle by herself. "So what's your name?" Hermione asked the house elf.

"Cozter, ma'am." he stared up at Hermione with bright blue eyes, like he couldn't be happier.

"How long have you worked for Dumbledore?"

"Only since the Dark Lord was defeated, I had worked for one of his followers and when I was freed I decided to come work for Master Dumbledore."

Hermione stopped for a second. "But if you were freed why would you want to come work doing the same thing you were doing once before?"

Cozter looked up at her once again. "Because Misses Granger, we house elves would never be offered a regular job and frankly I would rather do this. I love working for Master Dumbledore. He is a wonderful man. Many of my friends have come here as well."

"Well as long as you're happy I suppose that's all that counts." Hermione said as they got to the giant griffin that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Here you are ma'am, I hope your stay here is most excellent." Cozter said in a low bow before turning and leaving for the kitchens.

Hermione turned back to the griffin and then remembered that she didn't have the password. "Wait Cozter, I don't have the… password." she turned around to find him gone.

"Hermione Granger?" she heard a mans voice ask.

"Yes?" she looked down the hall to see one person she wished she'd never have to see again. "Malfoy."

"Must you still use my last name, I mean we aren't in school anymore just use my first name. You can say my first name right?" he asked with a sneer.

"Yes, Draco I can say your first name. I just prefer to use last names when I talk to my enemy." she let a smirk play across her sweet face.

"I was going to tell you the password but seeing as how you were so rude I think not." he turned to leave.

"No wait, I'm sorry." she said putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's just habit."

"Fine, Hinklepuffs." Draco said. The griffin began to spiral upwards revealing stairs.

"Thank you, Draco."

"You're welcome, but the only reason I did it was because I have an appointment with Dumbledore. He says he has a new teacher for Ancient Runes that he needs me to help out."

Hermione's jaw dropped, _Oh my God, I can't believe I have to work with him. This really is not fair. _She was just staring at him with a horrified look on her face as if he were a monster or something.

"Hermione. Hermione," he waved his hand in her face. "Hermione, are you ok?"

She snapped out of it, "Huh, oh yeah I'm fine." Hermione twirled around and walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

When she got to the door she knocked and waited an answer. "Come in, my dears, come in."

Hermione walked in with Draco right behind her. "Sir I'm here for the teaching arrangement."

"Yes Hermione I know that. Draco I suppose you figured out why she was here as well."

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore nodded, with the usual twinkle in his eyes. "Very well, Hermione, Draco will be your shall I say teacher. Now I know that during school you two never got along but I hope that things have changed at that you've become more mature. This teaching job may be temporary but that is only for as long as Professor Williams is ill. My hope is that even though you are not a teacher you will be able to help us out in our time of need as we have helped you in yours."

Hermione held a questioning gaze, "My time? What do you mean Professor?"

"You will see in due time, as for now here is Professor Williams' class schedule and each classes planner. Draco will show you to your classroom and your bedroom is right next to his in the south wing. I hope you stay here will be helpful." he finished in a dismissive tone and went back to his work.

Draco walked to the door and held it open for Hermione who walked out and down to the hall, still holding a confused look. "Why do you have that look on your face, Hermione?"

"No reason, and don't call me Hermione please."

He started leading her down the hall to the east wing to one of the classroom. "Here you go, and fine if you don't want me to call you Hermione I won't. So Granger let me show you to your humble quarters." he began walking yet again this time to the south wing.

"How did he? No I'm sure?" she whispered to herself.

"Granger are you talking to yourself?"

"No, Malfoy, now stay out of my business."

"Fine."

The rest of the walk was mainly silent. Until they got near the Great Hall where Hermione could hear the children eating their lunch.

A young man came running out of the Great Hall almost knocking Hermione down. "Oh, I'm so sorry." he said as he ran past her.

"That's Sean. He's in Ravenclaw. He's a very good student. Acts a lot like Neville. Anyways this way."

Hermione sheepishly followed him, watching out for any stray students. And instead of watching where she was going, not noticing that Draco had stopped bumped right into him. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"It's ok. Here is your room, and my room is right across the hall so if you need anything, anything at all I'm right there. Now I have some papers to grade I'll see you at dinner." He left and walked in the direction of the Potions classroom, leaving Hermione to herself.

_Wow, he's changed! At least he's not the same little prick that he was during school._ Hermione walked into her room. It wasn't much, mainly just a bed and a desk. She decided to fix it up later right now she wanted to take a walk around the grounds. Hermione soon found herself walking to Hagrid's hut, she didn't even know if he was still there, but she figured she'd give it a chance. When she finally got to the little hut she could smell the little fire he had going and something cooking with the smell of pumpkin. She knocked on the door, and could soon hear the sound of his heavy footsteps.

"'ermione, my gosh how you've grown." he said opening to the door and engulfing her in a giant sized hug. "What are you doing here the meeting isn't until Thursday?" he said letting her go.

"Well Dumbledore wants me to teach Ancient Runes for Professor Williams."

"Oh yea I remember him talkin' 'bout that. Won't you come in?" he said moving aside.

"Sure. So Hagrid how have you been lately?"

"Pretty good, what about you?"

"Good, I suppose. How long has Draco been working here?"

"Since you-know-who was defeated." Hermione nodded. "'re you happy back at home?"

"Yea, Ginny and I own an inn in London. You might have heard of it 'The Only Thing' it's more of a bed and breakfast than an inn, but it's the same none the less. I'm just really glad to be back here, it's like I'm reliving my past." Hermione put a big smile on her face and took a sip of the tea Hagrid just gave her.

"That's nice, well if you need anything while you're here I'll be happy to help."

"Thanks Hagrid. Well I should get going, I have a lot to get ready for. I'll see you at dinner." Hermione said her goodbye and was soon off to the castle once again. She found herself walking to the library, not paying attention once again, this time she found herself on the ground.

"Sorry. Here let me help." she heard Draco's voice and let him help her. "You really should watch where you're going."

"Yeah I know. I just have some things on my mind." she paused. "What do you teach anyways?"

"Potions."

"What but you sucked at that class when we were here?"

"Yeah, it's kind of crazy how things work out. So where are you headed, probably the library no doubt."

"How'd you know?"

"You honestly can't help but be a know-it-all can you."

"Hey not fair. I was just getting some books to read for fun. Not to learn anything."

"If you say so. So do you need any help with anything?"

"No Draco I do not, but thanks for asking. I'll see you at dinner." Hermione walked off in the direction of her room this time.

"Hey what about the books?" Draco yelled.

Hermione turned around. "Oh I can live without them." she then started walking again. Draco just shook his head and continued on his way.

When she got to her room she decided to write Harry and Ron a letter.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_Hey you guys, I'm at Hogwarts now. It's great, everything is practically the same just you're not here. I'm sorry I blew up at you Ron, it's just Ginny had no right to tell you my business. I know she meant well she just should have asked me first. You must be p__retty mad at me. It's not that I don't want your opinion it's just that I'm scared of what he'll do to me if I leave again. And I can just imagine what he'd say if he knew I was talking to you guys. Todd is one of those types of people who doesn't know what he's doing until he's done it and then he tries and tries to apologize and make you feel better. I know I shouldn't be with him considering what he's done to me, but I don't know what to do. Ginny is trying to help me get out of this relationship but it's not working. And no I do not want you two to interfere either. I will take care of this myself, like I have everything else. Oh and Draco works at the school he's the new Potions teacher, which probably means that Snape is now the DADA professor. Oh well. Well I need to try and get ready for class tomorrow, if you need anything you know where I am and how to reach me. I'll see you Thursday, good day to you both._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She folded the letter and slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans, she decided to take it to the owlery before dinner.

Hermione spent the rest of her day in her classroom trying to organize the chicken scratch that Professor Williams had left for her. She had only been in there for about 4 hours when there was a knock on her office door. "Come in."

Draco walked in with a pile of papers. "These are from Dumbledore. He says that there papers from when Williams was here that need to be handed back to the students." he dropped the papers on her desk.

"Thanks." she paused. "How did I get appointed to the job anyways?"

"Actually I told Dumbledore he should get you to do this. Mainly because I know you're smart and because you liked this class a lot when you were in it."

Hermione gave him a go-to-hell look. "Great, the little cockroach hired me." she sneered. "How did you even know I liked this class? We weren't exactly friends and I'm sure Harry and Ron don't know that either."

"Ha. I'm sure you remember who my family worked for during our school years, it was kind of my duty to keep an eye on the three of you." he shrugged, "Now don't you think we should go to dinner?"

She gave him a questioning glare, "I never said I'd go to dinner with you I just said I'd see you there."

"But we're here right now together and we're both about to go to dinner so we might as well go together." he stated logically.

"Fine, but just because we work together and live across the hall from each other does not mean we're friends. We are colleagues, and that's all."

He nodded and they left for dinner.


	4. Draco you're scaring me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns everything; I only own the plot.

A/N: Yes I am very aware that Snape and Dumbledore are both dead, but I just love them both so much I couldn't nix them out of the story.

THANKS FOR READING

As Hermione fell asleep that night she couldn't help but think of Draco and how much he had changed and how nice he was to her. She woke up in the middle of the night though screaming and searching for the light. Hermione reached over to her bedside table and flipped on the lamp. She had been having yet another dream about Todd; it was only midnight and she couldn't go back to sleep. Not having anything better to do she got up, wrapped her robes around herself, and went out into the hall.

_**What the bloody hell are you doing?**  
_

_I wonder if he's asleep?_

_**Well possibly seeing as how it's midnight.**_

_Yeah but he might be awake. I'm going to see._

_**But he's not your friend, he's your colleague remember?**_

_Shut up._

Hermione blocked out the other voice in her head and walked over to Draco's door. She clearly had to be going crazy as much as she was talking to herself lately.

"Draco? Draco, are you awake?" No answer came, so she knocked. "Draco?" she heard a thumb and stepped away from the door.

"Who is it?" he said groggily.

"It's Hermione. Can I come in?"

He opened the door, "Sure what do you need?"

Hermione noticed that all he had on was his boxers and blushed. "Umm… I just needed someone to talk to?"

"Fine, come in." He stepped away from the door so she could enter. "So what do you want to talk about?" he said as he shut the door.

Hermione sat down in his desk chair and looked at him uneasily, "Well about my dreams?"

"Carry on." he sat down on his bed and looked at her with slightly groggy interest.

She didn't know why she was telling him this when she wouldn't even tell Harry and Ron but she needed to get it off her chest and he was right here. "Well see I have this boyfriend and he isn't very nice all the time-"

"He hits you." Draco corrected her.

"Yes, well anyways I always have dreams about trying to leave him and then he kills me." she had tears in her eyes.

"Hermione it's just a dream."

"Yes but it seems so real. And that's why I can't leave him, I'm too scared of what he'll do." the tears were now falling across her gentle face.

Draco got up and knelt down in front of her wiping away the tears. "Listen to me Hermione, you are an amazing person and anyone who treats you the way he does doesn't deserve you."

She blushed, "You think I'm amazing?" he nodded. "Thanks, but I'm still scared. When I came home Thursday from the inn Todd was drunk and I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to leave but he threw me on the bed and-"

"He didn't rape you, did he?" Draco said standing up.

"No, but he hit me. That's where these bruises came from." she pointed to her arms and neck. "Ginny tries to help but it's so hard."

"Does he know you're here?"

"I'm sure he does by now, seeing as how Ginny can't keep her big mouth shut." Hermione got up and started pacing up and down his room. "She told Harry and Ron, I didn't even want them to know. Because I knew that they would become all big brother like and try to do something."

Draco stopped her and sat her down on the bed. "Well let them. If you're scared and can't do it on your own get help. It's not that hard."

"That's what you think."

He sat down next to her. "You're smarter than this Hermione, but right now your actions don't show it. You're in trouble but yet you don't want to do anything about it."

She glared at him. "I do to want to do something, but what can I do?"

"Call him tell him it's over. Don't stay in a hurtful relationship. If he tries to harm you then call the muggle police, but as long as you are here he cannot do anything to you."

The next thing she knew she was hugging Draco. Yes, Draco Malfoy. "Thanks for the talk Draco. But seeing as how I have to teach tomorrow and so do you I should be leaving." She got up to leave but found herself being held back.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Draco's eyes were pleading.

"But won't that look bad?"

"Oh come on, Hermione. Live a little." Draco stood up and looked down at her with lust in his eyes.

Hermione could feel her heart in her throat. "You're not going to try anything, are you?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Of course not, not unless you want me to."

"I have a boyfriend, remember." she stated matter-of-factly.

"That you don't want to be with, remember."

"But-" Draco placed a finger on her lips. "But-"

"Shh." He leaned in and kissed her ever so lightly.

She pulled away. "We're colleagues, Draco."

Yet again he kissed her this time wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. But he stopped not wanting to push anything on her. "I'm sorry, it was just so tempting."

Hermione looked at him with eyes that were filled with mixed emotions: sorrow, happiness, confusion, hate, but most of all comfort. "It's alright, but next time you better keep your hands to yourself." She walked around the bed and sat on it.

"So are you going to stay then?"

"Yes I suppose." she laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "You know I always thought you were cute."

Draco walked over to the other side of the bed and bent over so that he was looking into her eyes. "Really?" she nodded and sat up. He pulled the covers on his side back and got into bed. "That's interesting."

"Oh it is. I thought it would have been obvious?" She took her robes off to reveal a small silk pajama set, with shorts and a cami, and slipped under the covers.

His eyes flashed over her slender body before it was covered and couldn't help but to restrain himself from touching. "Well considering how we were towards each other, I thought you hated me."

"Well I did, but I still thought you were cute. Besides you had that whole bad boy thing going for you."

He laughed and simply said. "Oh."

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight."

Hermione rolled over and tried to sleep, but found it impossible all she could think about was Draco kissing her. She lay there for a little while before deciding that Draco had gone to sleep and rolled over to face him. He had his back turned to her, and she could see scars all across his back as if he had been whipped. She felt tears forming in her eyes but fought them back. She rolled back over and lay there staring at the wall. Hermione felt Draco roll over, and she stiffened, waiting for him to say something but nothing came. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she could only see Todd's face. She was still awake around 2 o'clock, when Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

She fought back the urge to laugh.

"Why won't you say it back? Don't you love me?" he said.

Hermione tried not to laugh but it was getting hard.

"What did I do? Did I do something wrong? I love you!"

She had to stop him, "No you didn't do anything wrong, Draco dear. I love you, too."

"Ok, goodnight." he let go of her and rolled over.

"Goodnight?" she paused. _Wait was he awake? _"Draco Malfoy."

"Yes?" he said rolling back over with a twinkle in his eye.

"You were awake weren't you?"

"Yes. I just couldn't help it. I've known you were awake for sometime I just had to mess with you."

"Well it's not funny." she slapped his bare chest and rolled over pretending to ignore him.

"Hermione, wait you're not supposed to be mad at me. It was just a harmless joke. Hermione. Hermione!"

Hermione continued to face the wall. "I'm not talking to you."

"Fine get out of my room."

Hermione rolled over with hurt in her eyes. "Fine." she threw the covers back and sat up.

"Wait I didn't mean it. I don't want you to go." He grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry."

"Draco let go of me, please." she demanded. He let go of her arm and saw the pain in her eyes as she turned to look at him. "Please don't do that."

"I'm sorry." he said. "It won't happen again. Please don't leave." he pleaded.

She laid back down and turned over yet again looking at the wall. "Goodnight."

"Hermione?"

"What Draco?"

"Did I hurt you?"

She rolled over, "When?'

"When I grabbed your wrist. Did I hurt you?" He would rather kill himself then harm a woman.

"No. I just felt like you were Todd, like you were going to hurt me."

"Come here." he moved his arm and beckoned for her to move closer. Hermione moved into his embrace and rested her head on his chest. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." he kissed the top of her head.

Hermione stayed quiet just wanting to sleep. She could feel the steady beat of Draco's heart, to her it sounded like a sweet lullaby charming her to sleep.

GINNY'S HOUSE

It was 3 in the morning and Ginny found herself being woke up by someone at her front door. She got up and quickly wrapped a bathrobe around her and ran down the stairs.

"Who is it?"

"Todd."

A horror stricken look fell upon her face as she heard his name. "Um… Todd don't you realize that it's really late."

"Where's Hermione?"

"Well see Todd that's a really funny story."

"Where is she?"

"Not here." Ginny tried to keep a clear voice. "I'm sorry."

"Where is she, Ginny?"

The sound of her name coming from him sent shivers down her spine. "She has a meeting at Hogwarts, this week and wanted to be there early. You know how she is. Always on time."

He started banging on the door. "I don't believe you. She's standing there with you. I want my Hermione. I want to tell her I'm sorry."

Ginny moved away from the door. "I'm sorry, Todd, she's not here. And if you don't leave now I'm going to call the cops."

"Fine but if I don't hear from her soon I'm coming back."

Ginny stood by the door listening to his drunken footsteps going back to his car and the screeching of the tires as he sped off. "Oh my God, Hermione, I'm going to kill you when you get back. If I'm still alive that is." Ginny said to herself as she walked back upstairs, to her bedroom and flopped back in bed. Since Hermione had been gone Ginny was not having a good time. Keeping the inn in order was harder than she thought and now Todd was bothering her with phone calls at the inn and now this. _Hermione needs to hurry up and get home._ She thought before she fell back asleep.

BACK AT HOGWARTS

Hermione woke up the next morning in a strange bed, in a strange room, practically naked, and on top of that in a strange man's arms. She tried to remember last night but found that all she could remember was dreaming of Todd. She turned over just enough to see who held her and then everything came flooding back to her. She tried to maneuver herself out from underneath Draco's arm, but every time she moved he tightened his grip.

"Draco?" she whispered. "Draco, we need to get ready for classes. Draco?" she poked him in the stomach and he let out a cry.

"What was that for?" he said sleepily.

"We need to get ready for class. As much as I'd love to lay here in your arms, I'd rather make a good impression on my first day."

"I noticed you finally fell asleep." he said still not letting go.

She tried to pull herself away but there was no use. "Yes now would you let go so I can go freshen up and get dressed."

"First you have to give me a kiss, for helping you get back to sleep last night."

"But I have morning breath." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not kissing you until I brush my teeth, understand."

Draco let her go and got of bed. "Fine, but I better get a kiss."

Hermione nodded and wrapped her robes around her and left. She walked across the hall and into her room. She walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed clean robes and some jeans to wear underneath with a tank top. She threw the robes she had just wrapped around her, in Draco's room, onto the floor and walked into her bathroom. When she was finally done she realized breakfast was over and students would be heading to classes soon so she rushed to get everything ready. As she was leaving she remembered the note for Harry and Ron was still in the back pocket of the jeans she had wore yesterday so she grabbed it running out her door.

She was just about to walk into her class already 5 minutes late when Draco ran up to her. "What do you want Draco, I'm late?"

"You promised me a kiss."

"Fine." He leaned forward to kiss her but she moved her head to the side and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, now go so I can teach." Hermione walked into class and noticed everyone staring at her, making her blush.

"She's young." one of the students said.

"Who is she?" another one said.

"That's Hermione Granger." someone else whispered in response.

Hermione placed her books on the desk and turned to "her" students. "Alright class, for those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Hermione Granger, and for as long as Professor Williams is out I will be your Professor. So I expect that you treat me with respect so that I may return it." A hand raised in the back. "Yes?" Hermione said.

"Were you really friends with Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Now Professor Williams' notes say that you left off with…" The rest of the day went by slowly and with whisper after whisper. Lunch was the worst everyone stared at her; she felt like she was on trail for a horrible crime and everyone was going to name her guilty. At the end of her last class just as the students left an owl had flown through the open window in her classroom, bringing the hot air with it. She took the letter and the poor bird flew away.

_Hermione Granger_

_Your fucked up boyfriend has been calling me nonstop and leaving me vulgar messages. He even showed up at my house and threatened to come back if you didn't contact him. I suggest you do something before he kills me. And today he came by the inn while I was upstairs talking to the plumbers. I almost called Harry and Ron so that I would feel safe, but I already know your pissed at me for telling them about your problem. I just figured that maybe they could talk some sense into you. Well seeing as how I'm trying to get things straightened up since the plumbers left finally. They're done, (yay!) and hopefully it won't leak again. Anyways like I was saying I'll talk to you later, hope you have fun at your "new" job._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

"Damn it!" Hermione yelled as she threw the letter at the wall. "I can't believe this shit!"

Draco walked in just as she had thrown the paper. "What happened? One of your students being a little prick? I can handle that for you?" He sat down on top of one of the student desks.

"No. I can handle students." she said plainly. "Read that." she pointed to the letter on the floor.

He picked it up and skimmed through it. "I told you he was bad news."

"Oh shut up. What am I supposed to do?"

"Break up with him."

"How you thick head, I can't just leave school and go to our house get my stuff and tell him it's over. He's going to want an explanation and he'll try anything to get me to stay." Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't do it, Draco, I can't leave him. He won't let me." She let her head drop to her desk and cried.

"Hermione Ann Granger, I know you are not giving up. Your friend is scared to death and it's all because of this man you call your boyfriend. You have to do something if not for you then for Ginny's safety." Hermione didn't lift her head she just listened. "Hermione Ann Granger, look at me when I'm talking to you. I may not have been a very nice person when we were in school but I've changed and right now you're making me wish I hadn't. Do you want me to be that person again? Do you want me to hate you again?" She shook her head no, but didn't look up. "Would you please look at me? I'm trying to help you, that's all."

She looked up at him mascara running down her face, he walked over to her and wiped away her tears. "I know you are Draco, everyone is. But I just can't do it."

"Fine I'll do it. Give me some paper." Hermione gave him a confused look. "Give me some paper." he said again. She reached in her desk and pulled out some spare parchment. "Now what to say… Wait what's his name?"

"Todd."

"Dear Todd,

I hate you and everything you've done to me. I know this should probably be done in person but I'm away at the moment and can't see you. In fact I don't want to see you, in fact it's over between us. I don't want you to bother me anymore. Just take my things to Ginny's and leave it on her front porch. If you try anything I will call the police." he slid the paper to her when he was done, "Here sign it." She did as he said and gave it back. "Now come on we're taking this to the owlery." He grabbed her hand and the letter and lead her to the owlery.

"Draco are you sure this is the right thing?" He gave her a stern look as they stepped inside. "You're right, it has to be done." she whispered. She took Harry and Ron's letter out of her pocket and gave it to a bird to deliver as Draco did the same with the letter to Todd. As she watched the bird fly away she felt a heavy burden lift off her and smiled.

"See how easy that was." Draco turned back around to face her smiling face.

"But what do I do now?" Tears of joy began to fill her eyes. Draco stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her hips drawing her closer. She knew what has coming and leaned forward slowly closing her eyes as Draco did the same. When their lips met she felt a connection one she had never experienced with Todd, one that she wanted to last forever. He let her go and look into her deep cappuccino brown eyes. "What?" she asked.

"You do realize that we just kissed in the owlery." he said with disgust on his face.

Hermione laughed and took his hand. "Yeah so let's go somewhere else."

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Are you sure? I mean you just broke up with your boyfriend?"

"No I'm not sure, I just said it because it sound like the best thing to say." she said sarcasm dripping from every word though the last part was just a little true.

"Ok." he let her lead him back to his room.

Hermione pushed him up against the wall by the door as soon as they stepped inside and started kissing him. She felt her heart beat quicken and couldn't control herself she knew she wasn't ready for something like this so soon after what had just happened, but she couldn't stop. It had been too long since she had felt any thing other than pain and hate in her life.

_Damn what am I doing?_

_**Making out with Malfoy, like he's your lover.**_

_Draco, and he's not my lover._

_**Then why are you doing this.**_

_Because… I don't know._

She stopped thinking and decided to let whatever was meant to happen, happen.

**DRACO'S POV**

He knew where this was leading, but he wasn't sure he wanted it. He knew he liked her, but he felt like a backup plan. They slowly made their way over to the bed, but as they were laying there Draco stopped.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione said.

"I just don't think we should do this. I feel like a rebound guy. That's not how I want it." he sat up and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes and he knew she felt like she was being rejected. "It's not that I don't-"

"Whatever." She got up and stormed out of the room.

Draco heard Hermione's bedroom door slam shut and couldn't believe what he had just done.

**_What the hell Draco. Don't you know that you just threw something good out the window._**

_Yes I know. But what can I do. I don't want to be her rebound._

_**So what you were about to get some.**_

_It's not always about that._

He fell back onto his bed and couldn't help but feel like he should go and apologize to Hermione.

When Hermione had shut her door she put a locking spell on it and fell to the floor. What was is it? Was she not pretty enough for him? Why didn't he want her? She hit her fist on the floor and sat there crying. Not even 5 minutes after she had left she heard Draco's door open and close. She listened intently as he footsteps neared her door.

He knocked. "Hermione?"

"Go away." she screamed.

"Hermione please let me in?"

"No you don't want to see me?"

"Yes I do. I'm sorry."

"Bull, you don't mean that. You're just like him you hurt me and then you expect an apology to fix everything. Well sorry isn't going to cut it mister."

He jiggled the doorknob, "Come on Hermione." she didn't answer this time. "Hermione open the door." he jiggled the knob then knocked on the door again. She stayed quiet looking at the door. "Alohamora." Nothing happened.

"Just go away." she said getting up and sitting on her bed.

"No not until you let me in."

"If I let you in then you won't go away."

He banged on the door, and she jumped at the sound. "Damn it Hermione, let me in." He kept banging on the door.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she yelled. He ignored her. She crawled off her bed and to the door, "Draco you're scaring me." she practically whispered.

He stopped. "I'm sorry Hermione. Truly I am. Will you please unlock the door and let me in."

Hermione lifted the spell but didn't open the door. She moved to the side of the door and waited for him to enter. When he came in at first he didn't notice her by the door until he turned around. She didn't look at him instead she turned away.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Because you didn't want me." she said looking at the floor.

"It's not that Hermione. I want that but I think we should take it slow for now."

Hermione nodded and looked up at him. "I'm sorry for leaving."

"It's ok. Just one question, are you sleeping in here or in my room?"

She smiled, "Where do you want to sleep?"

"Well your room is pretty ugly so my room."

She gave him a stern look. "Fine then I'm sleeping in here."

"No. I was playing, you're room's not ugly, please sleep with me tonight."

"Alright." she laughed.

Draco picked her up and she screamed, but he just carried her to his room nd put her in his bed before getting in himself.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Draco."


	5. What the bloody hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling is the possessor of this magnificent creation.

I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU!

The next two days were like molasses, slow and easy. Thursday was finally here and Hermione couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron and give them the news. Hermione sat at the professor's table at breakfast and slowly sipped her orange juice. Dumbledore had said the meeting would be carried out thru the first few classes, which was great considering her first couple of classes were her worst. She looked over to Draco who was eating his eggs and biscuit at the same time, practically being a pig. She let out a light giggle and preceded in finishing her breakfast. Dumbledore had already left the table and was probably sitting in his office talking with Harry and Ron, whom Hermione had seen on her way to breakfast, alone. She had finally finished and rushed from the Great Hall towards Dumbledore's office. As she came around the corner she noticed Draco stepping up to the griffin outside the office.

"Draco wait." Hermione yelled.

Draco turned around. "Oh hey, I forgot you had to come to this meeting." he smirked. "Would you like to join me?" he gestured toward the now revolving stairs.

"Sure." Hermione stepped up with Draco beside her and they let the stairs carry them to the large oak doors to Dumbledore's office.

Neither one of them opened the door it just swung open as Dumbledore beckoned them in. "Come in, come in." he pointed to two chairs that had just appeared as the door closed. "Now I know that you are all wondering why I have drawn this meeting." Hermione looked around and noticed that Harry and Ron weren't the only ones there, besides her and Draco, most of the Order of the Phoenix was there and some others she didn't know. "Things have begun to get out of control in the world today. Mainly the use of underage magic, but also the wanderings of many dangerous magical creatures."

"But sir this doesn't seem like much that the Ministry can't handle, why do we need a meeting?" Ron spoke up, for once Hermione subconsciously agreed.

"There is a certain rumor going around that it is work of dark magic. Children who have no magical background whatsoever and who are not even witches or wizards are performing spells and enchantments that are well beyond my skills or any of yours for that matter. Magical creatures who know their place in this world are wandering far beyond their assigned grounds. I do not know who is behind this but I want you all to keep an eye out for anything unexplained, here at Hogwarts," he nodded towards Draco and Hermione, "and out there." he pointed outside. "Now I need to speak to the four of you alone." He gestured toward Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco. Everyone else gave a nod in agreement and just somehow disappeared. "Hermione I have heard from these two here that things have gone terribly wrong at home."

Hermione glanced over to Harry and Ron who had tears in their eyes. "What is it?" she asked mainly them not Dumbledore, but her answer came from him.

"Todd as committed a crime."

Hermione's eyes widened in fear. "Yes?"

Ron turned to her, "Ginny's gone and it's because of you." he spat out.

Tears began to fall from her eyes. Draco took her hand and turned to Dumbledore, "Professor is there anything we can do?"

"Why do you care, Malfoy?" Harry screamed.

Draco blushed, "It's my fault." Harry and Ron held confused but hurt looks. "I told Hermione she needed to break up with Todd."

"Oh so you listen to him but not your friends. Real great Hermione, just great." Ron said.

"It's not like that, Ron." she put her head in her hands. "I was scared." she whispered.

Harry and Ron leaned closer. "What?" they said simultaneously.

"I was scared." she screamed. "And he was there to comfort me, all you did was yell at me and make things worse."

"Now it's my fault." Ron screamed back.

Dumbledore cleared is throat and everyone looked at him. "She is safe from what I know. But I think if Todd doesn't get what he wants she may not be for long."

Hermione knew what he wanted, "He wants me." she said, but she didn't want to go back to that. Dumbledore nodded. "Is there anything else we can do?" she pleaded.

"We could get the muggle police involved." Dumbledore answered.

Draco stood up, "How is that going to solve anything?" he screamed. He looked towards Hermione who had flinched, "I know told you to call them but that was before he kidnapped someone." she just nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy sit down. Now the muggle police also have prisons, and they will lock him up for a long time. I assure you."

"What do I have to do?" Hermione said.

"Hermione no." Draco whispered.

"I have to." she whispered back. "I'll do anything to save her." It was her fault after all.

Hermione had retired to her room after the meeting, the rest of which, was spent thinking of a plan of getting Ginny back and getting Todd in prison. It was decided that Hermione would write Todd a letter saying,

_Dear Todd,_

_I'm truly sorry. I will be coming home Saturday, but first I must finish up my teachings here at Hogwarts. All I ask is that you let Ginny go. Which I'm sure you won't until you see me, but as long as she is fine I don't care. It was foolish of me to leave you, and I'm sorry._

_Yours Truly,_

_Hermione._

No one really liked the idea of sending Hermione back to Todd but it was the best way to trap him. The police which Dumbledore had talked to, he had a man on the inside helping them out, would be following close behind Hermione and ready to apprehend Todd for kidnap and domestic violence. Hermione lay in her bed, truly freaked out about the whole thing, just thinking about Saturday. Harry and Ron had returned home and Draco was in his classroom, seeing as how the day wasn't over with yet. Dumbledore had dismissed Hermione from the rest of her classes that day, since this was a major ordeal for her to go through.

She lay in bed for most of the day until the beginning bell for the last class of the day rang. She got out of bed and slowly walked down to the dungeons towards Draco's classroom. As she got near his door she could hear his voice ringing throughout the class for every student to hear. Hermione found it quite amusing to hear him teach and had became accustomed to coming down here on her free period for the past four days and listening to him waiting for him to stop so they could talk. She heard the usual screeching of the chairs as he was telling them to go and get their ingredients and then the screech of his own chair as he pulled it back to sit down. She lightly tapped on his door and heard his chair was again and the swift footsteps of his walk.

He opened the door and smiled down at her. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Draco walked out into the hall and shut the door.

"I don't think I can do this." she said.

Draco pulled her aside so incase there were any students standing by the door listening. "Stop thinking so much. Everything is going to be ok. Dumbledore says so, and I thought you were the one who always believed in him."

"Yeah you were always the one who didn't. God this is all upside down." she shrugged. "But if something goes wrong and Ginny gets hurt, Harry and Ron are going to hate me forever."

"No they won't because nothing is going to go wrong." he said as if he was so sure. Hermione gave him a questioning look. "Don't worry, even if something does go wrong I will be right there to back you up. I promise."

She hugged him. "Thank you Draco. But I really think you should get back to class, look." she pointed at the door where smoke was coming out from underneath it.

Draco ran to the door and flung it open. "What the bloody hell." He stared across the room to Sean who was possibly the one who had started to fire. "It was a simple memory draining potion. How the bloody hell do you get it to explode." Draco screamed.

He was about to start on another row of outburst before Hermione laid her hand on his shoulder. "Draco, it was an accident."

Draco nodded and walked over to Sean to help with the fire which was almost out with the help of the students. "Now Mr. Bewr, please explain what happened." he said in the calmest voice he could muster.

"I… I… I'm n-not sure sir." Sean stuttered.

Draco was fuming and Hermione could see he was about to blow. "Well I'm sure it's nothing we can't fix." Hermione said still standing in the doorway. She walked over to Sean and looked at the board where the ingredients were scribed. "You added to much wolfs bane. You only needed a pinch." Hermione said looking at the smoldering potion.

"How do you know you're the Ancient Runes teacher." a Slytherin said from the far back.

"She was the smartest in our grade and was always the best at potions." Draco admitted.

"Thank you Draco. But if you'll excuse me I need to get ready."

"Are you leaving?" a sweet Hufflepuff girl named Lucy said.

"Yes I'm afraid I am. I will be here for only one more day."

"Does that mean Williams is coming back." another student asked.

"No he is still ill, you will be taught probably by a ghost if no other teacher can be found." Groans filled the room. "I'm sorry but there are matters at home that I must attend to. I will miss you all though." Hermione said before leaving. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she was walking back to her bedroom. When she got in she noticed a letter laying on her bed along with a tray with pumpkin juice and Turkish Delight on it. The tray was from Cozter, but the letter was from Harry and Ron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Dumbledore is making us write this letter, but we really mean it. We're sorry about today. And we're sorry that we didn't help you when you needed it instead of judging you. We really don't want you to go Saturday, but we don't want anything to happen to Ginny either. Seeing as how I never really did have a good grasp of the law when I was growing up I know how the police are and they won't let him get away (Harry). We hope you forgive us. Oh and thank Cozter for giving this to you._

_Love Forever,_

_Harry and Ron._

Hermione smiled at her two best friends and their silliness. She knew that they would always be there for her no matter what happened come Saturday. She sat down on her bed and ate her little treat that Cozter always brought her. She sat there eating little by little waiting for Draco to get done with his last class so they could talk more. 10... 15... 20 minutes went by she was still waiting, only 30 minutes left. Hermione got up and decided to write in her diary, something she hadn't done for about two months.

_Dear Diary,_

_Long time no write, huh. Yeah I know I've been busy. For one things with Todd have gotten a hundred and one times worse, he's kidnapped Ginny and now everything is screwed up. But on the flip side the inn is doing really well, I'm teaching here at Hogwarts, and Draco and I are friends, or we're dating, well I really don't know it's complicated. But back to Todd. Monday I broke up with Todd because Draco kind of made me, but I'm glad about it. Even though that is the reason why he kidnapped Ginny. But Saturday I'm going to go back to him. No not for good, the muggle police are going to help us out and hopefully they'll arrest him and he'll never be able to hurt anybody every again. _Hermione paused in her writing as she heard Draco open and close his door. _Wow, 30 minutes already. Well thanks for the chat diary, but I have to go._

_Hermione._

She put her diary back in her trunk and headed next door to Draco's room. Of course she knocked and waited for an answer but none came. "Draco?" she knocked again and again. "Draco?" she said once more. Still no one came to the door no acknowledgement of her even being there came. Hermione slowly turned the doorknob to Draco's room and stepped inside. The room was dark and Hermione could hear the faint sound of someone breathing in the corner. She pulled out her wand "Lumious" her wand lit up and she crept to the corner. As she reached it she sat Draco crouched up holding his wrist. She bent down next to him and soon saw the blood on his robes and the blade on the floor. "Draco." she gasped. She reached for his arm but he jerked it away. "Why?" she whispered too afraid to talk.

He shook his head and tried to get up, but was too weak from lose of blood and slumped back down.

"Draco let me see you arm." he shook his hand again. "You helped me, now let me help you." She grabbed his arm and waved her wand over it whispering an incantation, the wound sewed itself up and the blood disappeared. She picked the blade up and wrapped it in the handkerchief she had pulled out of her robes. After she cleaned the blade she put it in her robes and tried to lift Draco up. "You can't just lay there all night help me help you." They got to his bed with a help from Hermione. "Now why did you do this to yourself? Who or what has caused you so much pain that you do this to yourself." Hermione had seen the multiple scars on his wrist and had seen some fresh ones.

"What would you care." he whispered.

"What would I care. What would I care? I'll tell you Draco Malfoy. I would care because you got me out of a fucking abusive relationship and I will always be thankful for it. If I could do anything to repay you for it I would, and seeing as how you are in pain I think this would be my payment." She stared down at him coldly.

Draco looked away. "You know nothing. You wouldn't understand if I told you." she just glared at him. "Fine you want to know. You really want to know." she nodded. "Ok. I've been doing this for years, since 5th year. After everything my father did to me and my mother, even with him dead I still can't get the pain out of my head. Recently I've been doing better here without a care in the world but the welfare of my students. But then you came along and I could tell that I liked you and you told me what Todd did to you it hurt to know that even though my father paid his price Todd got away. And now he has Ginny and it's killing me. I can't take it. I won't let him get away with it Hermione."

She felt the tears streaming down her face and just hoped that Draco couldn't see them. "You're doing this because of me. Because you know the pain I've gone through and you feel like it's your fault he got away." she saw him nod. Hermione crawled onto the bed beside him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I've brought this back to you."

If he couldn't see her tears earlier he could sure feel her shaking from them now. He rolled over to face her. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He kissed her, not a light peck but one full of passion and lust.

They fell asleep like that in each others arms, feeling each others pain wash away in their tears.

Gemini: Hey you guys, I know this chapter is really sad and I'm sorry. Please don't beat me for it. The next one will hopefully be a happier one. Thanks for reading. Oh… and please review.


	6. You'll love it

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner of Harry Potter, I do not own any of it, just the plot.

ALRIGHT HERE IT GOES HOPE YOU ENJOY!

_Friday, damn this just might be my last day on this Earth _Hermione thought to herself as the students in her first class were working on essays. _Maybe this is-_ Hermione was jerked from her thoughts by the familiar pecking of an owl at the window. She walked over and let the bird in and took the letter from its leg letting it back out the window.

_It's about time you realized your place. I'll see you tomorrow and if you don't want anything to happen be alone._

The letter was defiantly from Todd, no doubt about that. She felt the cold shivers go down her spine as she looked over the letter once more before throwing it into the fireplace. There was a hand raised in the back of the room that had been up since she let the owl in the room. "Yes Lucy?" Hermione said looking up.

"I was wondering could I be excused?" the girl asked.

"For what may I ask." Hermione curled her fingers together and rested her chin on them.

"I have a massive headache and I need to go to the nurses office." Hermione nodded and motioned for her to come to the desk. "Thank you ma'am." Lucy said as Hermione handed her the pass.

Hermione soon went back to her daydreaming. She never even noticed the bells to class ringing or the students coming and going; she was too worried about what the next day would bring. Would she be coming back to Hogwarts to teach until Williams got better? Would she be alive at all? Would Ginny be ok? What was she going to do if Todd got away? Nothing seemed to matter to her anymore as she waited for the day to be to over. Twenty minutes into lunch she snapped out of her daze when she heard a noise at the door.

Draco came bursting in Hermione's class room out of breath. "Oh, you're ok. I didn't know, you weren't in the Great Hall."

A smile played across Hermione's simple features, "Thanks for caring Draco, but I'm fine. I was just thinking is all."

"Now what did I tell you about that."

"I know, I know." She got up and walked over to him. "Come on let's go to lunch."

Draco and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. _Is this going to be my last time to ever eat here again? Or maybe even the last time I ever see this place or Draco? _she thought as they sat down at the teachers table. The ate in silence, never speaking, never looking at each other. For some who knew them they might think of this as normal, but for those in the past couple of days whose seen them around school they'd know something was wrong. Hermione sat next to Draco barely even touching her food as thoughts of never returning filled her mind.

Draco put his hand on Hermione's leg and smiled at her. "Everything's going to be ok, I promise." She nodded and they both went back to eating.

The rest of the day went by too quickly for Hermione's liking. She would have given anything for a fairy godmother so she could just wish all of this away. She packed up the remaining clothes on her floor that night and placed her suitcase by the door. She walked into her bathroom and walked over to the mirror looking at her tear stained face and blood shot eyes. Why did this have to happen to her, of all people why? She thought to herself as she splashed cold water on her face. When she was done she walked back into her room and plopped down on her bed letting herself fall back onto it's fluffy goodness. She was slowly drifting off to sleep when there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she said a little irritated.

"Draco, can I come in?"

"Yes."

Draco pushed the door open and stepped inside shutting the door as he entered. He looked over to Hermione laying on the bed and sat down next to her. "You're scared aren't you."

She rolled over to look at him. "Wouldn't you be if you knew you were about to go back to the one person who every harmed you? If you knew that tomorrow could very well be your last day."

"Well yeah, but tomorrow could be anybody's last day. Nobody really knows when there going to leave earth. It could be tomorrow or 50 years from now." she sneered at him. "I know you don't want to hear that but it's true."

"I know it is. I just wish that I didn't have to do this tomorrow." He lay down next to her. "You know Draco, you've really changed since school."

"Yes. I don't know why either, I mean I'm supposed to hate you and I was supposed to become a Death Eater and stand by my father. But to tell you the truth I never wanted that. I just wanted real friends and someone to make me happy." he blushed as he told her this. "But you've changed too whether you're willing to admit it."

"What do you mean?" she rested her head on her hand.

"Well for one you would never let anyone treat you as bad as Todd did, and I can personally vouch for that." she smiled. "And on top of that you wouldn't be scared of such a situation. For Merlin's sake you faced Death Eaters, you were in the finally battle with Harry as he faced Voldemort. Why would you be so scared now?"

She bowed her head in shame. "I can't answer that for you, because I don't know." she answered in a finally note. "Sometimes though I still have dreams about the finally battle. It's kind of scary really it always ends the same with Harry dead and me standing over him laughing."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are one demented girl. What you need is a vacation and some relaxation." he paused. "I know after tomorrow I'm going to take you to this great place. You'll love it."

"I'm not sure Draco."

"Come on you've got to have some fun some time."

Hermione smiled. "Fine."

**Gemini here just wanted to apologize for the shortness, the next chapter should be longer. I just didn't want to go to far and give away points in the next chappie. I hope you enjoyed it, well until next time. Oh and please message and tell me what you think and you can help me out if you want.**


	7. Wrong she's mine

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner of Harry Potter, I do not own any of it, just the plot.

The train ride to London was miserable. Hermione sat with Draco, Harry, and Ron; they barely talked and hardly looked at each other. It was in the cab to the police station when the first words were heard.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Ron stated still looking out the window.

Hermione looked up startled by the noise, "Oh, I know Ron. But it's what I have to do." she said halfheartedly. She then looked at Draco who was stern and unmoving. She took his hand in hers and smiled at him he reluctantly smiled back. She looked over to Harry; whom she could tell had been crying. She knew that Ginny meant the world to him and she was willing to do anything to get her back from Todd. The car fell into silence again until it came to a stop in front of the station.

"Here you are, that'll be…"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Here." Draco said as he gave him a handful of coins and walked over to Hermione.

She placed her hand in the crook of his arm and walked in the station behind Harry and Ron.

"Aw… Ms. Granger so nice of you to join us." Dumbledore said.

"Yes well this is my fight is it not."

Dumbledore nodded. "Let's get straight to the point, do you know where he is?"

Hermione blushed, "No. But he did send me an owl Friday. He told me to come alone or something would happen."

"You never told me that." Draco whispered.

"I know. Is there any way of finding out where he is?"

"You'll have to call him and tell him your in town and need to know where he is."

"But I can't call him from here."

"Here use my cell phone." Harry tossed her his cell. He had gotten one after becoming a professional quidditch player as a quicker means to keep in touch with everyone.

She dialed Todd's cell phone and it rang twice before an answer came, "Yeah what do you want?"

"Hey baby, it's me 'Mione, just wondering where you might have ran off to."

"You alone?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Whose phone are you using?"

"Oh well Harry's here with me, this is his phone, I can't find mine."

"That's because you left it at home. You're coming by yourself, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm at 'Le Amour'."

"Oh that wonderful club you took me to on our first date."

"Yes, now are you coming or not."

Hermione then heard grunts and muffled screams in the background. "As long as you let Ginny go."

"Like I said before come alone and no one gets hurt." he hung up the phone and Hermione did the same all the while thinking how cliche he sounded.

"Le Amour." she gave the phone back to Harry.

"Alright let's go." the chief of police said.

"Wait shouldn't we figure this out first?" Hermione stated.

"No, you're going in and we'll be waiting outside for Ginny to be set free."

Hermione's mouth fell open, "And what about me? Are you just going to leave me in that place when he could easily kill me?"

"No darling, we'll come in as soon as Ginny is free and then we'll get you out of there and arrest the bastard."

Hermione mouthed a simple "oh" and followed them outside. There was a car that looked like a cab sitting outside but an officer got in the car and put on the cab driver's uniform. She knew this had to work since the police were involved and it wasn't some stupid little thick minded plan worked out by Harry like in 2nd year when Ginny was in the Chamber of Secrets. She got into the backseat and sat patiently.

Draco came to her window, and she rolled it down. "We'll be right behind you. Don't worry." He leaned in the window and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Hermione nodded and rolled the window back up. She looked to her driver and motioned for him to go on. The ride to 'Le Amour' was painstakingly heartbreaking. She watched as hers and Ginny's lives flashed before her mocha brown eyes. She blinked away the tears as they pulled up and she got out. Certainly not prepared for the fact that this could be her last few minutes.

"Um… ma'am you might want to at least pretend to pay me."

She realized he was right and reached in her pocket and pulled out a few coins and handed them to the man. She turned away from the car and walked to the building. Her heart was beating a thousand times a second and she could barely breathe. As she walked in she noticed the darkness at once and it took her a second to get accustomed to it, when she did she noticed that the club looked shut down.

"Todd!" she cried.

The sound of footsteps echoed around her as Todd came down the stairs. "Hermione, baby, how are you?"

"Good. And you?" he shrugged. "Can you let Ginny go now? You have what you want."

"Sure. Ginny!" he yelled up the stairs.

Hermione heard the sound of stumbling and then the preceding of two sets of footsteps coming down. She looked up to see. Ginny being lead down the short flight of stairs by Gary, and what's worse she was only in her bra and knickers.

"Gary?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah so what." he pretended to yawn.

Hermione could see the bruises on Ginny's body and knew that something had happened. "What did you do to her?" tears formed behind her eyes.

"Oh you know we just had a little fun." Gary sneered.

"Fun? Fun, Gary? You call this fun." she practically screamed. Hermione looked over to Ginny and saw the tears in her eyes. "Just let her go." she sat down at the bar.

Ginny walked past her and out the door. Hermione saw the "cab driver" was still sitting there.

All her fear swept out of her as she looked back at Todd and Gary. "How could you?" she spat.

"What?"

"You know what, Todd. She never did anything to you. Now did she?"

"She made you leave me."

"I left you because I was tired of your bullshit. And why is Gary here?"

He stepped forward. "Oh I couldn't help it when Todd came to the inn looking for Ginny I took him to her and as we walked he told me his plan. I had to be involved."

"You are so fired."

Todd walked over to Hermione and embraced her in a rough kiss. "I don't think so sweetheart because if you fire him then it'll only end bad for you."

Her heart dropped. _Where are they?_ she thought as she looked from Todd to Gary and back to Todd. "Well then where to now?"

"Back home darling." he smiled that breath taking smile that used to make her melt on the spot but now only disgusted her.

He took her by the arm and began leading her outside. He stopped dead in his tracks when he opened the doors.

"The place is surrounded, just give us the girl."

Todd growled in Hermione's ear. "You already have her. This ones mine."

Draco stepped out of a police car. "Wrong she's mine." He pulled out his wand, "Stupifie." Todd stiffened and fell to the ground, Gary was behind him and fell with him too.

Hermione ran over to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you." she whispered before kissing him.

The police officers ran over to Todd and Gary and handcuffed them and placed them both in a squad car before walking over to Hermione and Draco.

"Good job Ms. Granger."

She nodded and turned to look for Harry and them.

"They're at St. Mungos."

"Oh. Well are we going?"

Draco nodded. "If you want." He apparated them to St. Mungos front office.

"What room is Ginny Weasley in?" Hermione asked the receptionist.

"510, 4th floor."

Hermione thanked her before running to the nearest flight of stairs and bolting up them with Draco in tow. As she got to the door she could hear muffled cries and some swearing.

"What the hell is going on in here?" she stormed in.

Harry and Ron stepped away from the bed to reveal Ginny who was now bandaged up.

"She let him."

"What!" Hermione walked over to Ginny's bed. "You let him?"

Ginny nodded. "He's smile." she whispered.

Hermione knew the one she spoke of, the one had given her not 10 minutes ago. "Still, how could you?"

"I don't know Hermione. One minute I hated him for everything he's done to you and the next I was in bed with him."

Hermione slapped her, "Screw you Ginny Weasley." She left with tears in her eyes.

Draco rushed after her. "Hermione wait!"

"No Draco, I'm leaving, I've heard enough." she kept walking.

"Fine you can run all you want. Just don't look for me to be there for you when you need someone." Draco turned back to the room.

She spun around to face him. "Be there? Be there for me? Draco you were never there for me before, and now that you are look where it got me."

"Oh so this week has been nothing to you?"

"NO it's been more than anything in my life, but you act like you and I have been friends for life. Like you would never do something like this to me." she paused. "I trusted her and she betrayed me. I'm not going back in there, and you can't make me."

"Fine but let me at least go get Harry and Ron so you can talk to them." she nodded and he walked back in the room. "Harry, Ron, Hermione wants to talk to you outside." they nodded and followed him out into the hall.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry was pissed, not at Hermione but at Ginny.

"I'm sorry about everything. I never should have dated him."

Ron pulled her into a hug. "It's ok Herm's we still love you. We're just disappointed in Ginny is all."

"But you're right you shouldn't have dated him, then none of this would have happened." Harry joked, but she knew it was true.

"Thanks you guys, but I have to go and you should probably get back in there before Dumbledore gets here. Which I'm sure he'll be here anytime now."

"Right you are Ms. Granger." They all turned to see Dumbledore coming from the stairs. "Great job today, by the way."

"Thank you sir. Well I guess I'll be leaving now." Hermione turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to see Ginny?" Dumbledore asked, holding that I-already-know look.

"I'm afraid not sir. Draco and I have a flight to catch and we don't want to miss it."

"Very well then I'll see you back at Hogwarts in a week," he said. "Both of you."

They nodded and left.

"So where are you taking me?" Hermione asked when they got to the airport.

"Bora Bora." Draco grinned.

They boarded the plane and set off for Bora Bora lost in thought of the days happenings.


	8. Purest of pureblood

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner of Harry Potter, I do not own any of it, just the plot.

The week in Bora Bora was too short for Hermione's liking. If she could have she would have stayed in the islands forever, but never more she had to return to Hogwarts. Professor Williams was still gone; the Healers at St. Mungos had moved him to the Intensive Care Unit. According to Dumbledore she might just end up teaching for the rest of the year if his condition didn't get any better.

Draco and Hermione walked off the train at Hogsmeade Station and got in a carriage that would take them back to Hogwarts. Both were smiling and laughing as memories flooded back to them of past years and their recent behaviors.

"Do you remember in third year when I punched you?"

"Yeah." he rubbed his cheek as if he could still feel the pain. "I never knew I girl could hit so hard." she laughed. "Do you remember the first time I called you Mudblood and Ron tried to hex me?"

Her face grew solemn though she still held a smile. "Yeah and he ended up eating slugs himself. That was bloody funny. He really should have gotten his wand fixed after it broke, then I could be laughing at you for eating slugs." she stuck her tongue out at him as he scowled.

"Oh come now, you shouldn't talk about your boyfriend like that."

The carriage grew quiet. This topic had never came up, well at least not in those words. Sure they had kissed and came close to many other things, and sure they had spent a week on a romantic sort of getaway. But never had it been actually brought up like this.

Hermione's cheeks flushed as she tried to gather her words. "Do - do you mean that? I mean the boyfriend part?"

"Of course," he paused. "Only if you want to of course. I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for."

She just stared at him bewildered at how a man who once was so cruel could now care for the one he was cruel to with such love and kindness. "I don't know; Todd used to be this way too."

"What do you mean 'this way'?'

"Sweet and gentle. But then things changed, he got comfortable and became rude and mean. And I'm -"

Draco place his finger on her lips. "Stop. I am not Todd nor will I ever be, and trust me if the thought of hurting you ever came to my mind I would sooner jump off the highest tower at Hogwarts then do that." she nodded. He gently slid his hand to the nape of her neck and pulled her close.

She closed her eyes as she grew closer and he kissed her. She pulled away. "Never?"

"Never." he promised.

"Ok if you wish." she whispered.

"What? Does that mean yes?"

She nodded and laughed a little at his childish grin. He pulled her close to him and kissed her once more. They were pulling up to the entrance of Hogwarts and as the carriage stopped Draco got out and offered his hand to Hermione who took it and let him help her out.

"Aw… how sweet of you Draco. Now as I've been pestering you about for the past week, what do you think that meeting was about? The one we had before the news?"

"And as I've told you a billion time I'm not sure. But seeing as how this is our business as well as the Orders I say we just keep an eye out."

They walked into the castle together, it was a Monday and around second hour so the students and teachers were still in class. They went straight to Dumbledore's office as recommended in the letter he had sent a day before. They gave the password and stepped onto the stairs. When they got to his door it was ajar as they pushed it open further they noticed the room was in disarray; papers were strewn across his desk and on the floor, some of the various objects were broken, the portraits on the wall were askew or torn, but the one thing that wasn't right was the blood and the trembling feet behind his desk.

"Dumbledore!" Hermione rushed over to usual joyful mentor. He was laying on his back sprawled on the floor covered in blood and barely breathing. "Draco, ring for Madam Pomfrey, we have to save him."

"How?"

"The lever on the wall, pull it and speak into the box that comes down."

He nodded and did as she said. "Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey? If you can hear me, this is Draco I'm in Dumbledore's office right now, and we really need you up here, quick." He paused. "Madam Pomfrey?"

"She heard you dear boy, she's on her way up right now." one of the previous Headmasters spoke from his frame.

"Thanks." Draco said.

"No problem chap, it's great that you've changed sides by the way. Great to see such a great wizard on the good side instead of bad." the painting went on.

"Yeah, thanks again." the painting nodded.

"What did he mean by that?" Hermione asked looking up from Dumbledore's twitching body.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later. Right now Dumbledore is our main priority." Draco said this just as Madam Pomfrey rushed in the door.

"Oh my what's happened?" she asked walking over to Draco. As she got to him she saw Hermione leaning over Dumbledore. "Oh Merlin. What the devil has happened?" she shrieked. "Boy call up Professor McGonagall she needs to be here."

Draco yet again did as he was told. He was starting to get tired of being ordered around like a common house elf.

"We found him like this. He sent us a letter and told us to come straight to his office when we got here. It must have happened sometime this morning." Hermione whimpered as a tear rolled across her cheek.

Pomfrey nodded and took out her wand, she silently said cleaning spells to clean off the blood from his robes and the floor around him. She searched his body for any gashes or other serious wounds but found only two bite marks in is neck.

Hermione saw them and only two things came to mind, vampire or snake. "Could it maybe have been a vampire or snake?" she looked up at Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure after we run some test and get blood pumping through his veins again we will find out. Until thin we should all be careful." she said with a slight whisper.

Menerva walked in and heard the last statement. "Be careful, why? What happened?" she looked over to Draco who looked back towards Hermione and Pomfrey. When she lay eyes on Dumbledore's body they immediately filled with tears. "We need teachers, staff, ghosts, everyone besides the students working on finding out who or what did this." she paused. "But do not let the students here of this because then they will get scared and contact their parents who will come and take them out of school because they think it is unsafe. Draco help Madam Pomfrey get Dumbledore to the Hospital Wing. Hermione you stay here. I know why he wanted to speak with you and I will pass along his words." Hermione nodded as she watched Madam Pomfrey and Draco take Dumbledore's body away. "Now I think we should at least try and straighten his office before he wakes up." McGonagall said as she bent down to pick up a broken glass ball and fixed it with a flick of her wand.

"Yes ma'am, but what is it that he wanted?" Hermione prodded.

"You just start cleaning and I will start off." she paused as Hermione began picking up papers and placing them on his desk. "Now there is a certain legend, or myth, whatever you wish to call it, that is entitled to you."

Hermione looked up. "Me?"

Menerva nodded. "Yes you."

"But my family are muggles, not magic folk why would we have a myth in your world?" she questioned her favorite teacher.

"You have been lead astray in this past few years." Hermione's face hardened but she kept quiet. "The night your parents died, they had left a letter behind for Dumbledore to tell you of your background. The letter did not arrive here until just recently, but we have known of it for quite some time."

"Why was I never told? How come it was kept from me? Were my parents magic?"

"Yes, they were purest of pureblood. Their reason for not telling you is unknown but maybe it was to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what? As long as I was friends with Harry I would never be safe, not until Voldemort was killed. What is there someone out there looking for me?" McGonagall's eyes gave everything away. "There is. Who? Am I really in danger?" she was becoming furious.

"Hermione you must understand that I am only here to tell you what I know. And that is that your family history and with that maybe you can piece together the remaining pieces."

"Fine. Go ahead and tell me what my parents didn't have the guts to." she spat.

"Now that's not fair, they only did what they thought was right like any parent would do." she paused as she saw the impatient stare of Hermione. "Fine. Your family name is Chantry, but you are not the last. There is one other."

"Who?"

"Your brother."

"My brother? I have a brother?"

"Yes though he is in Azkaban. For what I'm not sure." she added as Hermione gave her a confused look. "We are looking into that. But besides that everyone else has pretty much died and in the same way usually. The necklace that you wear around you neck is no mere trinket it is your family crest and holds your families power."

"If someone takes it will I lose my power and my families?" Hermione's intent to learn more was kicking in.

"No. No one can take the necklace from your neck only you can take it off. But be careful though because the ones you love can also take it. So be careful of whom you trust. There is a bank at Gringotts that is yours, trust me it has money in it." Menerva grinned. "Back on subject. Your family also owned a manor out near the Malfoy's, the Chantry Manor. Ask Draco if he has heard of it, but do not tell him who you are."

"Why not? Dumbledore was going to have us in the same room when he told me."

"Fine you may tell him if you wish. The manor is furnished and there are house elves who live there and keep it clean for you until you return."

"Wait is that where my parents would go while I was here at school, or when they went on vacation.?"

"Quite possibly. And there is one last bit of information." Hermione gave her a questioning gaze. "The Weasley's are your kin."

Hermione almost gagged. Ron had liked her since third year. "Oh that's interesting. So I can tell them then."

"Yes just don't write to them and tell them because the letter could get intercepted we will arrange for them to come here whenever you feel like it."

With the mention of Harry and Ron Hermione's mind flashed back to the week before her trip, Ginny had let him do that to her. "How is Ginny? Is she still at St. Mungos?"

"I believe she is staying at Harry's and that they have become involved. If you know what I mean."

"Yes I understand. Could you possible make sure that when Harry and Ron do come that Ginny is not with them. I really do not feel like talking to her as of yet."

"Sure thing Hermione. Now let us go and see how Dumbledore is." She motioned for Hermione to lead the way to the hospital wing.


	9. Travis Lei Chantry

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then every source of water would be nothing but chocolate and I would be the Willy Wonka of the World, Muahhahahah!

A/N: This chapter may give you some more insight to what the meeting was about so here is chapter 9.

"Pomfrey? How is he?" Menerva asked as she walked into the Hospital Wing.

"We may need to take him to St. Mungos, I'm not sure if I can help him here." Madam Pomfrey said.

"You have to help him; you can't just let him die." Hermione busted out. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that, but you have to do everything you can for him."

"I have. Honestly I don't know what else to do. I've tried everything. I'm not even sure what did it, and until I know that there is nothing I can do. That is why we have to take him to St. Mungos."

Draco stepped around the bed and placed his arm around her waist as tears began to spring to her eyes. "It'll be ok, Hermione, St. Mungos will figure it out. Trust me I know from experience. Though, Madam Pomfrey, I'm pretty sure that it wasn't a vampire that did this. If it had been Dumbledore would surely be dead or turning." he took Hermione's hand in a comforting way and squeezed it.

"You're right Mr. Malfoy. We will take him to St. Mungos." Menerva said to Madam Pomfrey. "Draco go get Snape, Lupin and Tonks."

At first Hermione wondered why Lupin and Tonks were needed when they would be too far away to get there in time, but then she remembered that the worked here too, Lupin was a DADA teacher, he taught the younger years while Snape taught the older ones and Tonks helped Menerva in Transfiguration. Draco let go of her hand and kissed her cheek before walking out and getting the teachers.

"Ma'am? I was wondering, is there anything I can do?"

"I'm not sure Hermione, but for now stay here with Pomfrey I need to go to Albus' office to search for more evidence." McGonagall left the room.

Hermione stood stock still as she watched over Dumbledore's lifeless body. "Come on ol' man, you have to pull through. You're not supposed to die." a lone tear rolled down her cheek. "Wake up, please. Tell us what happened." she pleaded with him as if he was awake and talking face to face with him.

"Help me prepare him for the journey. He'll need to bandaged the wound and we should probably give him some medicine in case he is in any pain."

Hermione nodded. "But what about his seizures? Shouldn't you give him something for that?"

"Yes." she began rushing around her little office space and grabbing unknown vials of liquid and even pills.

Hermione watched as the poor, scared, and worried woman franticly tried to uncap the bottles but to no avail she was shaking too much. "Here let me help you." Hermione stepped forward and took two of the vials from Madam Pomfrey and began pouring the brown like liquid into a small cap by Dumbledore's bed. "Is this all." Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Hermione, we have to call Harry." Draco's shaky voice came from the door.

Hermione spun around to see him, Lupin, Tonks, and Snape in the doorway. "Fine, let's go. We'll owl him."

"No you must floo to his house now and then meet us at St. Mungos with them." Lupin said.

Hermione nodded and walked to the door passing them and taking Draco's hand. "Come on." she walked out.

"Use Dumbledore's fireplace it's the only one accessible by floo powder." Snape said.

Hermione and Draco walked off in the direction of Dumbledore's office meeting McGonagall on the way.

"I suppose you have gotten my message?"

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Good now get to it."

They walked the rest of the way and noticed that Menerva had left the door open for them. They walked in and straight over to the fireplace.

"I hate doing this." Hermione mumbled as she stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder and spoke "Harry Potter's House". The familiar green flames engulfed her and spun her around and then spit her out onto Harry's living room floor.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said as she picked herself up and looked over to the couch where he was laying watching TV with Ginny. "Oh and hi Ginny." she scowled at her.

Not more than two minutes later Draco was spit onto the same spot Hermione had just picked herself up from. "I agree with you, I don't like it too much. Oh hi Harry, Ginny." he nodded to each as he spoke their name.

"What are you doing here?" both Ginny and Harry asked at the same time.

"Well we have news from Hogwarts. But first where's Ron, he needs to be here?" Hermione quickly said.

"In his room. What happened?" Harry asked.

"Wait here Draco I'll go get Ron, don't tell them anything till I get back." Hermione walked through the kitchen and then into the other hall down it and to Ron's room. She knocked on the door. "Ron? Ron open the door we need to talk to you."

"Hermione is that you?"

"Yes Ron now get out here so we can talk." she heard him get off his bed and walk to the door. When he opened it she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room. "Now Draco you start."

"Dumbledore is being sent to St. Mungos." Draco just jumped right in, not even worried about the consequences.

Harry shot up off the couch which caused Ginny to fall to the floor, no one helped her up. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"He means exactly what he says Harry, and we aren't quite sure what happened. When we came home today we went to see him and found him laying on his office floor in his blood with two bite wounds in his neck. Madam Pomfrey didn't know what to do so we are sending him to St. Mungos." she paused wondering if this was the time to tell them what McGonagall had told her earlier but decided against it. Saving it for a better and brighter time.

"We are here to take you with us to St. Mungos, on McGonagall's orders." Draco said.

"We'll apparate though, I can't stand another flooing." Hermione stated.

They all nodded and then within seconds were at St. Mungos. Tonks was sitting in the waiting room they appeared in and stood quickly.

"This way." She started walking down a hallway to a door at the end.

When they walked in the room they were meet with silence. A healer was leaning over Dumbledore's body and examining the bite mark on his neck. McGonagall, Lupin, Snape, and Pomfrey were all standing around waiting for a possible clue. The healer stood and nodded to them and walked out.

"What the hell!" Harry said. "Should she be telling us something?"

"Calm down Harry, she'll be back, she's done this for the past fifteen minutes." Snape snapped.

Harry glared at him before walking over to Dumbledore's body. "This must have something to do with what he was talking about. This isn't normal. How could something have gotten into his office? His office? The most highly guarded office in all of Hogwarts?"

"We are trying to figure that out." Lupin said.

Hermione began tapping her foot on the ground thinking. "Well are we just going to stand around all day or what?"

"What do you mean Miss Chantry?" a man behind her asked.

She turned around to look into the eyes of a menacing looking man. He stood maybe about 6'5", he had hazel eyes, and light red hair.

"Hey Ginny doesn't that look like one of our uncles." Ron whispered.

"Yeah, and what did he mean by Chantry?" she whispered back.

Draco leaned closer to Hermione, "He has your eyes." he whispered.

Hermione gulped she now realized who this man was, her brother. "Who are you?"

"Travis my sweet sister, Travis Lei Chantry." his voice was annoyingly suave and much like her fathers.

"I thought you were in Azkaban?"

"I was but not anymore."

"Did you escape or did they let you go?"

"My time was up. So how as your life been?" He took a step closer but instead of touching Hermione he sat in the chair beside her. "Something tells me Mum and Dad kept this from you, didn't they?" she nodded. "Well don't be alarmed. I won't hurt you."

"How did you know where I was?"

He smirked. "In our family no one ever goes missing. We can always sense one another." he smirked again as he noticed Draco standing protectively beside her. "Ah… Draco how nice to see you again."

Draco grimaced at this but didn't seem too faltered. "Yes Travis, it's been a long time hasn't it. What's it been, four years?"

"Yes I believe so. And I see you've taken a liken to my sister." he almost spat the last statement.

Hermione looked around the room to see all eyes on her no one speaking no one moving except the three by the door.

"There is one thing I don't get, Travis. Why did you get put in jail?" Draco asked smirking his all to normal Malfoy smirk.

"Oh I just got caught, it was pure accident. In fact I say it was a set up. I never did kill anybody." he snickered. "I may have been on his side the last couple of months of the war but I had always held my family dear to me."

Hermione noticed a small flick of sadness in his eyes. "Were you the one who-?" her voice cut off as tears welled in her eyes. "The one-?" she tried again.

"Don't trouble yourself with trying to say it sweetie, it would cause too much pain, but yes it was me." he paused. "But I was under the imperious curse. If I could have done anything to stop myself I would have believe me,"

McGonagall stepped forward. "Travis, I think you should leave."

"Why, Mrs. McGonagall I haven't seen you in ages. I see you still look as wonderful as ever."

She blushed. "Travis, don't try to sweet talk me into letting you stay, we need you gone so we can discuss matters that do not concern you."

Hermione looked back over to Travis who stood up, "I'll be waiting in the lobby. When you're done in here we can talk. I promise." he kissed her hand and left.

"Hermione Ann Granger, who the hell is he and what the hell is going on?" Ginny shrieked.

"That is none of your business, and it's Chantry not Granger." Hermione turned to McGonagall. "Ma'am, has the healers told you anything about his condition?"

"No Hermione, but I presume they should here shortly. The healer should be coming back soon, but until then we must speak on Hogwarts business." she paused to collect her thoughts. "Now since I am Deputy Headmistress I will be sitting in for Albus, the teachers will go on about there daily routine but will keep an eye out for anymore unlikely things, the students as I have said earlier are not to find out about this. I have talked with the healers and they have told me that once we have gone they will owl us when Albus is well again. Until then we will let them take care of everything." she looked over to Harry and Ron. "Now I think that there are other things that need tending to as of now so be off with you five." she motioned for Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco to leave the room.

"Ok Hermione, spill." Ron said.

"No, not with her here." she pointed to Ginny.

Ginny mouth fell open. "What why me? What did I do?"

"You slept with him." Hermione accused. "I don't feel like talking to you right now. And to think I was your friend, well actually your kin."

"What!" Ron practically screamed.

"Yes Ron I know, I thought the same thing when I found out. It turns out that Chantry's are kin to the Weasley's. Oh and Draco do you perhaps know where the Chantry Manor is?"

"Yeah it's not too far from mine." he paused. "At least now I see where you get your bad side from."

"How do you know him anyways?" she said stopping.

He bowed his head in shame. "Let's just say I learned a lot of my tricks from him."

Harry stepped towards Hermione and pulled her away from Draco. "So you're brother is evil?"

"I guess he was I don't know. I just met him today, and I only just found out who I truly am today. But I have to talk to him, I have to learn more about my family." She stormed off in the direction of the waiting room and found Travis sitting in on the chairs leaned back eyes closed. "Will you answer any question I want you to answer?"

"It depends." he opened his eyes and put all four of the chairs legs back on the floor. "What do you want to know?"

"How come I never heard of you?"

"I don't know, Mum and Dad always talked about telling you about me but I guess they never did." he opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted.

"How old are you?"

"28."

"Are we the last Chantry's?"

"Yes."

"Are you sorry for what you did?" This would be her last and final question. If he answered this one right she would except him as her brother but if not then she would just have to run away.

"When you're in prison in Azkaban you begin to think about things, like what the world would have been like without you, or were your friends and family happy that you weren't there to say anything to them when they playfully joked about you. But as much as I thought about this and thought about just telling them to give me the kiss of death, I knew that Mum and Dad would have wanted me to get out and help you with anything you needed or just be there for you, so I keep my head up and stayed to myself. When I look back on it now I know that turning to his side was wrong and letting the imperious curse control me was even worse. If I could I would take it all back." he paused thinking of what else to say.

Hermione reached forward and hugged him. "Finally. I'm not alone anymore." she whispered into his leather jacket.

He hugged her back slightly taken aback by her sudden movement and stroked her back gently. "Don't worry, I'm here, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

She let him go and sat down beside him, she was still a little put off by all this but she was willing to give him a chance. Draco and them came around the corner and sat down with them.

"So did you learn enough, Miss Know-It-All?" Draco said playfully.

"For now." she paused as the healer that was in the room earlier walked by and went towards Dumbledore's room. "Come on you guys let's go."

Everyone, except Travis, got up and followed the healer down the hall. They walked back into the gloomy room and took their seats waiting for her to speak. McGonagall held onto her hat twisting it with worry.

"It was a snake. The poison has got into his bloodstream quite quickly and we are working on a drought to remove it. There's not much we can do for him at this point but to wait for him to pull through on his own the snake's poison was very strong, in fact we aren't even sure what kind of snake it was, presumably one enhanced by dark power. Nonetheless we will do all we can." she paused. "Now if you'll excuse me I must go check on my other patients."


	10. South Entrance

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter the world would be mine and everyone would bend to my will. But of course the absolute ruler has to be J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I must apologize in chapter 9 I accidentally spelled Minerva wrong. But otherwise it was a pretty good chapter and I appreciate the reviews. So here is chapter 10. ENJOY!

The room was silent except for the excessive chirping of the birds outside and the steady breathing of the men and women in the room contemplating on what to say and do. The knowledge of what had happened struck them all hard and the professors were worried about the well being of the school just as much as the well being of the Headmaster. Minerva walked over to the window and opened it letting the cool fall air rush in, taking away the musty smell of the hospital room.

"Minerva, what shall we do?" Lupin asked. "We can't let the students stay at Hogwarts with a deadly snake on the lose."

"Yes Lupin I know. But if we send them home then it will send all of the wizarding communities into an uproar. We must keep quiet about this and the students must stay. We will send out a search in the castle to look for a snake."

"Madam is that really logical." Harry jumped in. "I mean look at how much trouble you had with finding the Chamber of Secrets, with a snake that big living in the very walls of Hogwarts. And besides who knows what this snake looks like or even how big it is, it's probably no larger than a common garden snake. For all we know it could already be gone and back with its master." Harry finished.

"Yes but what if it is still in the castle, Harry? It could go after anyone, and considering that there are members of the Order there, including me, we can't just let it stay there and wait for it to strike again." Hermione replied.

Minerva looked to Draco holding a questioning gaze. "You haven't told her yet have you?"

Hermione looked over to Draco with the same look as McGonagall. "Told me what Draco?"

"That I'm in the Order now."

"What how come we didn't know?" Harry and Ron said at once.

Lupin turned to them. "It was up to him to tell you, not ours."

"Since when?" Hermione questioned.

"Since the fall of the Dark Lord. I'm sorry I didn't let you know any sooner, I just needed to get my affairs in order."

Ron stepped forward and looked him up and down, as if examining him for any imperfections. "So you really are on the side of good now, right?"

Draco nodded and stepped closer to Hermione. "But this is not what matters right now. What matters is figuring out what to do about the school. As Hermione said we are at risk, and we can't just let this snake roam free in the halls. But how do we organize a search for a snake that could be anywhere in Hogwarts?" he stared pondering at the ceiling.

Ginny brightened. "Oooo… I know. Ok this might sound a little juvenile but I saw it on a spy movie once. Ok they had this little spider looking thingy that had a sort of camera attached to it and the set it lose in the building to track down where their enemies were. Do you remember Harry we watched it just the other day?" Harry blushed but nodded. "Maybe we could use something like that. But seeing as how nothing electronic is allowed in Hogwarts you could always make your own thing like that." Ginny finished in an almost excited tone.

Hermione thought for a second. "You know that might just work. We could put it in all of the drains and small places that we wouldn't be able to fit and we could search the rest."

Tonks looked around at everyone's triumphant faces. "I hate to burst your bubble but don't you think that whoever sent this thing would know we would look for it. What if it's a trap?"

"She's right. But what else is there to do." Lupin agreed. "We have to stop it Tonks and this is the only possible way so far."

"But what if you can't destroy it? What then? What are you going to do put it in a jar and keep it until you know how to?" she paused. "This thing got into Dumbledore's office. How do you expect to trap it?" she finished her rampage and sat down.

"Tonks you make a good point. But so does everyone else. We will find a way to stop it, but we have to find it first." Minerva said.

"Fine but what if it's not a snake?"

"What do you mean, not a snake? The healer has already told us what it was, you ignorant little girl." Snape snapped.

"Severus watch your tone." Minerva protected. "But yes Tonks what do you mean?"

Tonks glared at Snape. "What if it's an animagus."

Snape yet again snapped at her. "I have never in my life heard of an animagus being venomous in any kind of state."

"Yes well you weren't the one bitted, were you?." she snapped back. "I mean it could be possible, couldn't it, Minerva?" she almost pleaded with the older woman.

"I'm not sure, Tonks. But we will look into it. As for now we should all get back to Hogwarts and begin our search. Snape you will take the dungeons, Tonks and I will search the east towers, Lupin and Harry, you take the west side, Draco and Hermione take the south entrance, and Ron and Ginny the north entrance." she paused to take a slight breath. "When we get back we will also get the other teachers and the ghost to help with the search. Not let's go, we will floo back to Dumbledore's office."

They began to walk out the door and into the lobby when Hermione saw Travis she stopped.

"Professor McGonagall, what about my brother." she asked as he stood at their entrance.

Minerva scoffed. "Bring him with us if you must but keep an eye on him. He will be in your care Hermione."

Hermione nodded and motioned for Travis to join her. With a smile he stepped in line beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a protective manor.

"So what's going on?" he whispered.

"Don't worry about it. We have to get back to Hogwarts first, then I'll tell you." she whispered back.

They stepped into the fireplace together right after Harry and Ginny were gone. Travis spoke "Dumbledore's office" and they were ensnared into the green flames and ashes. When it stopped Hermione found herself on the floor of Dumbledore's office, and Travis standing over her offering her his hand. She took it and allowed him to help her up. Harry and Ginny were standing by the door waiting for everyone else to arrive. The next to come out of the fireplace was Ron, followed by Draco, then McGonagall, Lupin and Tonks, Madam Pomfrey, and finally Snape.

"Ok everyone knows where to go." McGonagall said before rushing out the door with Tonks behind her.

Everyone followed them out but split ways as soon as they set foot off the stairs. Hermione, Draco, and Travis were the last to come out.

"So were are we going?" Travis asked.

"South entrance." Draco stated plainly. There was a tension in his voice that unnerved Hermione.

"What is with you, Draco" she asked taking his hand. "You seem on edge."

"Nothing. I'm just worried about Dumbledore is all." he shot Travis a death glare before leading Hermione down the corridor.

The walk was quiet, most of the students were outside seeing as how it was such a lovely day. Or in the Great Hall having lunch. Travis followed behind Hermione and Draco watching their every move.

"You know Draco, you're not as smooth as you used to be." Travis spoke up.

Draco spun on him. "What is that supposed to mean?" he yelled in his face.

Hermione stood bewildered by what her bother said. She looked from one man to the other trying to plan what was going to happen next.

"Do you honestly think I don't know, Travis?" Draco almost whispered.

_What was he talking about._ Hermione thought.

"My dear boy, you must think me crazy to do such a thing."

Hermione's face wore a mask of confusion and worry. "Will you guys tell me what you're jabbering on about. I mean seriously, this is bloody annoying."

They sighed. "Nothing."

Draco took her hand again and started walking towards there destination. When they got there they searched but found nothing. They had no orders as what to do after wards so they simple went to Draco's room. Where Draco conjured up an extra chair for Travis as he sat down on his bed pulling Hermione with him.

The room stayed quiet for some time; each boy exchanging looks of malice and uncontrolled angry for one another.

Out of frustration and not being able to take it any longer Hermione stood up. "What the bloody hell is going on here? If you don't tell me now it's not going to be funny." she threatened, not sure if it worked by the amused looks the guys were giving her.

"Look Hermione just sit down." Draco said trying to pull her back down.

But she refused. "No not till I know what that was all about back there. I need answers and I need them now." she stomped her foot.

Travis looked from Draco to Hermione back to Draco, who nodded. "Ok you want to know?" she nodded. "I'm an animagus, Hermione."

"Ok so?"

He took a deep breath. "My animal form is a snake." she gasped. "Your little boyfriend over there thinks I must have had something to do with your little incident today."

She backed away. "Did you?"

"No. I've been nowhere near this castle since before I was arrested." he paused. "I promise." he added after seeing the look of uncertainty in her eyes. "You have to believe me. I'm your brother do you honestly think I would lie to you."

"Why not you were on his side. You did kill Mu-" her voice cut off as tears came to her eyes.

Draco stood up and wrapped his arms around her holding her close. "Why did you have to come back, Travis?"

"Because I promised, I promised Mum and Dad I would take care of her if something happened."

"Yes but you were the one who caused it."

"Under the imperious curse, and don't forget you were on his side as well. Don't you still have the mark on your arm?"

Draco let go of Hermione and lunged for Travis nearly missing him and falling to the ground as Travis stepped to the side. Hermione fell onto the bed still weeping.

"You didn't have to bring that up. It was uncalled for. I paid for my wrong doings. What about you? Were you set free or did you escape?"

"My time was up. I am only here to right my other wrongs." he turned to Hermione's sobbing form. "If you want me to leave Hermione, just ask it and I will go."

She lifted her head up to look at him. "No, if you say you made a promise I will let you keep it. But you have to stay here within the castle with me."

"What!" Draco said. "Hermione you can't possibly believe him. He's a snake animagus, he could have been the one who did this to Dumbledore. You don't know him Hermione, I do, I know what he's capable of. Please Hermione don't let him stay here."

"I have to Draco, McGonagall put him in my charge. He will stay in my room."

Travis smiled in triumph but Draco stared at her in disbelief. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To my room to get it ready for him, you can come help if you wish, but he has to come no matter what." she walked out of the room and across the hall. Travis and Draco soon followed.

"What about you, Hermione, are you going to stay in there with him, or sleep in my room?" Draco asked as if the answer was obvious.

She looked to Travis for the answer.

"Do as you wish, sweetheart. I'm not going to stop you."

She nodded. "Fine I'll stay with you, Draco. But only because I have become accustomed to it." she walked over to the dresser and magiced her clothes out of it and into Draco's. "You'll have to put your own clothes in here. But do what you want with the room. I'm never really in here. I'm sure Minerva won't mind you staying here as long as you are behaved." she gave him a strict look and he laughed. "What? I don't find anything funny."

"Sorry. You just look like Mum when you try to give orders."

Her face dropped at the mentioning of her mum. "Oh." she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "Well make yourself at home. I'll be across the hall if you need me. And don't forget I'm trusting you, to be good." she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out.

Draco lingered behind. "If you as much as think about harming anybody in this castle I will personally hunt you down and tear you to pieces."

Travis smirked at Draco's statement, and laid down on the bed. "You shouldn't be worried about me, you should worry more about yourself."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing it's just a warning. Whatever it is that attacked Dumbledore could still be here and I'm sure it's not after me but you are good so it might as well be after you." Draco stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. "Hermione?" he called into his room.

"What is it Draco?" she turned around to find him standing in the doorway. "Why are you standing out there, come in here?" she saw a look of terror fall upon his face. "What is it?"

Draco took a step closer to the room. "Hermione, don't move." the look of terror didn't falter.

"What are you rambling about, Draco?" she took a step forward and heard a hiss coming from behind her. She froze instantly. "Draco," she whispered. "please don't let it get me?"

"Stay there Hermione, don't move." he turned back to the room Travis was in.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me?" she almost screamed. The hissing behind her kept her frozen in her tracts and barely able to breathe.

"Just stay there." He reached for the door handle and wrenched it open. "Travis come on, she's in trouble." he didn't even have to say her name, because as soon as he had said she Travis was up and out the door.

He stopped in the exact same spot Draco had. "Hermione, it'll be ok."

Before she could say anything he turned him self into a snake and slithered over to the one behind her. His hissing blocked out the others as they began to fight. Hermione ran out of the room and into Draco's arms and turned around to watch the scene.

"It wasn't him." was all Draco could say as he held her to him. "It wasn't him."


	11. My sister

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter the world would be mine and everyone would bend to my will. But of course the absolute ruler has to be J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one, so I'm not going to keep you very long just wanted to say thanx for the reviews.

The hissing continued in the room as Travis and the other snake fought. With Draco and Hermione standing in the hall, her clinging to him as if it were a matter of life and death, it had attracted a relatively large scene. There were many students around them now and most of them guys seeing as how the girls had run off screaming about snakes. Minerva came bustling down the halls after a first year girl had run into her.

"What is the meaning of this? Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger?" she asked. "You should not be-" her last statement was cut short at the sight of the 'battle.' "Oh gracious me, someone run and get Professors Snape and Lupin." after minutes of no one moving she turned to the students. "NOW!" a few of them ran off in search of request. "Now you two tell me what is going on."

"Well you see-" they both started, but Draco shut up and let Hermione continue. "Well this is what happened. We had finished searching the south entrance like you told us and decided to take a break before coming to see you. Draco and Travis got into an argument. While we were sitting in Draco's room I asked them what they were fighting about and Travis told me he was a snake animagus. And of course I got upset and things were said about my mum. Well Draco and Travis got into it again. Travis asked if I wanted him to leave and I didn't so I told him he could have my room for his stay." she took a breath. "I went across the hall to get my clothes and when I came back Draco stayed over there for a second. I could hear him yelling. But anyways when he came over here he looked all freaked out. I heard a hissing sound behind me, and he ran back across the hall to get Travis. Travis turned into a snake and started fighting this one." she took one last breath before she started to cry.

"Shh… it's alright Hermione, everything will be ok." Draco soothed her.

Snape and Lupin came running and pushed their way through the crowd.

"What is it Minerva?" Snape asked.

"Yes. Have you found the snake?" Lupin added.

Minerva pointed to the room. The two snakes were still battling. "One of them is Travis, he saved his sisters life. The other is possibly the one that attacked Dumbledore. I need you two to separate them and trap the snake."

"How do we know which is Travis and which is not?" Draco asked.

Hermione lifted her head off his chest. "Well couldn't you just zap Travis back to his human state. Then you wouldn't have to worry about getting the wrong one."

"Good point. Lupin since you had so much luck turning Wormtail back why not try your luck at Travis." Snape said.

Lupin took out his wand and pointed at the fighting snakes. His first try hit the ground between them. The second must have hit the wrong snake since it didn't change. The third one, though, hit Travis. He turned back and quickly stepped away from the snake. Snape stepped in immediately and raised the snake with his wand making it float in mid-air.

"Well done. Now find some way to contain it. I suspect that you will do your work well." Minerva stated. The two professors nodded before walking off with the yellow and green stripped snake. She turned to Draco and Hermione. "You two follow me. We need to talk."

They did as they were told and followed her to Dumbledore's office. When they got in they took their seats in the chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk. McGonagall sat in front of them.

"Now I must ask. How could you be so ignorant to not see that when you were in the room prior to the attack? There must have been something."

"No ma'am. Everything was normal when we went in." Hermione answered. She turned to Draco. "I'm sorry to have caused the scene Professor, we didn't mean to alert the students. Honest." she finished looking at Minerva.

"I know. But now I will have to try and explain why there was a snake in Hogwarts and why Albus is not here, to hundreds of parents." she paused and looked at the two as if they were her students again. "What is wrong with you, Hermione? You used to be so brave, so determined, so hardworking. Where did it all go?"

"I'm not sure Minerva. Once I left Hogwarts everything went haywire. I lost touch with almost everyone, except Ginny, and I got into a horrible relationship." she paused and looked down at her still shaking hands. "I just don't know."

McGonagall nodded. "Draco, will you please go get her brother. We really need to straighten things out." he nodded and got up to leave. "Oh and make sure he is ok after that fight." he nodded and left. "Hermione I know it's hard when you find out you're someone else. I just wish you could have found out sooner. You know you are welcome here for as long as you want or you can go back to living the way you were. Well without Todd, that is."

Hermione half smiled as she waited for Draco to get back with Travis. It seemed to take forever, probably because she was worried about him and the fight with the snake. Minutes went by and then finally Draco came in with Travis, who had bandages in some places.

"I see you went to Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall gestured for him to sit down in the chair she had just conjured.

"Yes ma'am. I figured if I was going to keep the promise to my mum and dad then I'd have to stay alive and kicking to do so."

She smiled at him. "Travis I know you. And I know that you have a lot of good in you. But what I don't get is why you would come back. Is there something here for you that you left behind?"

"Yeah." everyone looked at him. "My sister. I couldn't just leave her. She doesn't know what's out there and waiting for her."

Hermione gave him a scared look. "What do you mean? What's looking for me?"

"There is someone out there who is just as powerful as the Dark Lord, but he never has shown up. Voldemort looked for him, mainly for help so he could defeat Harry but he never found him, thank Merlin." he paused. "Anyways, this guy, this monster, whatever you want to call him, wants you. He wants our power. And you're the one who carries it." she reached for the necklace around her neck. "Yes. Mum and Dad gave that to you when you were only a baby. He will stop at nothing to get it Herm, and once he does there is no telling what he'll do." Travis finished.

She looked to McGonagall. "So what? Am I going to go into hiding like you wanted Harry to do? Are you going to leave me with Travis, who was in Azkaban? No offense."

"None taken."

"You can't just let someone get away with this Minerva. You have to do something. You know that whoever wants this," she pointed to her necklace, "is the one who hurt Dumbledore." She turned to Travis. "Do you know who it is?"

"No I only heard Mum and Dad talk about it. Every once in a while they would remind me to watch over you."

Hermione stood up, tears in her eyes. "But you killed them. What good is your word to them, now? What good is their reminders to you now? I wish you wouldn't have ever told me any of this McGonagall, I wish I never was born. If it wasn't for me Dumbledore would be sitting there behind that desk, not you." she pointed at McGonagall. "I did nothing to deserve this. Look at my life. Look at everything that's gone wrong. First I get sent to this school, then you torment me every year," she pointed at Draco, "then the stupid war takes place, my parents die. Then I get out of here and lose contact with the only friends I had. Then one of the worst things happens, I date a totally jerk, who beats me almost every night. Well of course Dumbledore comes to my rescue. He sends me a message about a teaching assignment that I can have here. Knowing Draco was here and was a teacher. Dumbledore will never be done with his stupid interhouse relations. But it turned out good. Then I have to save my so called friend from Todd, murderous ex-boyfriend. Once that's over with and he's in jail. I leave and go on vacation, a good one might I add. Anyways when I come back Dumbledore's laying in a pool of blood and is unconscious. Now he's in St. Mungos Intensive Care ward and no one knows how to cure him. Meanwhile I almost get put in the same place as him because some freaking idiot who wants my families powers, which I had no idea I possessed." She took a deep breath.

"Are you done now, Hermione?" McGonagall asked. She nodded. "Good. Now I know that your life hasn't been all that you wanted but look where you are. You have a lot of money. You have good friends, and not because you have money, because you are a good friend. Ginny may have crossed the line but you can forgive her, just like you forgave Draco. I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life, Ms. Granger. I am only telling you what I already know."

Tears began to stream down Hermione's face and she collapsed on the floor. Draco knelt down beside her and began to comfort her. Travis just stared at her in shock of her outburst.

"Minerva." Draco said looking up from Hermione. "Can I just take her back to the room, she needs some sleep?"

"Yes." They all got up to leave. "I will see you in the morning. I am supposed to get an owl from St. Mungos." They nodded left.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I shouldn't have sent the letter to you." Travis said as they got into the hall.

She looked up at Travis. "Sent the letter? You sent the letter?"

"Yes. I took it from Mum and Dad that night, and kept it with me until I got out and then sent it to Dumbledore as they had wanted. But if I had known it would have caused you this much trouble I would have kept it."

"Sent it? Why you-" she lunged for him bringing him to the ground and hitting him in the face and anywhere else she could. "How dare you! You weren't in my life for 21 years and then you do this. How dare you!" she kept hitting him.

Finally Draco had seen enough as blood began to trickle out of Travis' nose. He pulled Hermione off of him. "Come on Hermione, he only did what your parent's wanted. It may not seem like the right thing to do right now, but sooner or later you'll be glad he sent the letter."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the room." she stormed off in the direction of the two rooms.

Draco bent down and helped Travis up. "Don't think that since the snake wasn't you, that I trust you now."

"Ok I won't, but thanks for getting her off me." he wiped some blood off his face. "Man I never knew a girl could throw such good punches."

Draco rubbed his own cheek. "Yeah well trust me, mine still hurts and it's been almost eight years since she punched me. Don't underestimate her, she can take care of herself."

They started walking in the same direction as Hermione. "Yeah I know, I watched her battle in the final battle. She was good."

"You were too. I guess it's just the Chantry blood." Draco smirked. "Well anyways see you in the morning." Draco opened his door. "Be good."

"You too." Travis said as he walked in Hermione's old room.

"You know me." Draco said and shut the door.

Hermione was in the bathroom taking a shower so Draco just fell back onto his bed and waited for her. The shower soon cut off and the bathroom door opened and Hermione walked out with just a towel wrapped around her.

"Oh I didn't hear you come in. Is my piss ant of a brother in my room, now?"

"Yes." he paused and looked her up and down. "You shouldn't be so hard on him, he was only doing what he thought was right."

"Yeah well what would have been right was not joining Voldemort." she sighed. "But the past is the past and you can't change that." She walked over to the bed and sat beside him. "You know… I could think of a few things that you have done that I should kick your arse for too."

He smirked. "Oh really and what is that?"

"This." She moved the towel a bit, making sure it still covered her for the most part, and showed him a scar on her stomach.

"When did I do that?" he touched it, making her jump just a little.

She eyed him suspiciously. "So you don't remember?" he shook his head. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I don't know."

She sighed and covered it back up. "That happened during the last battle. You were standing far off and I was facing Crabbe, you shot it and it hit me."

A solemn look fell across his face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was your duty." she smiled. "Oh and I should probably kick your arse for this too." she pointed to a hickey on her neck from their vacation together.

"Hey now. That was all because we got into a moment. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it. I know I sure did."

That's right they hadn't done it yet. Mister Slytherin Sex God wanted to take it slow remember. The vacation was just to relax Hermione's mind. Which it had but it had also given her a few hickeys in the process.

She moved closer. "Well maybe I think it's time we finished that moment."

He gave her a look. "Are you sure? I mean because if you're not ready, then neither am I."

She grabbed him and started kissing him. "Now does that answer your question?" he nodded and she started kissing him again.

He rolled her over and got on top of her. He moved from her lips to her neck, and started making a trail of hot kisses across her collar bone. She was unbuttoning his shirt as he did this and pulled it off throwing it on the floor. He yanked the towel off her and moved his hand slowly down her body sending chills down her spine. He stopped at her inner thigh and looked up at her, she nodded. He sat up and undid his pants and slid them off along with his boxers.

"Wait. Lock the door, just in case." he nodded and took out his wand from his night stand and locked the door.

He went back over to Hermione and started kissing her again she let out a cry of pleasure and arched her back against him.

Their love making lasted long into the night and almost all the way till morning.


	12. Milk it?

Disclaimer: Owning Harry Potter is a great dream of mine but it will never come true.

A/N: Here you go.

The next morning at breakfast ever teacher was on the edge of their seats, because Minerva was going to make an announcement to the whole school about what had happened to Dumbledore, though she was going to give the teachers the news of his recovery in private.

Hermione looked around the Great Hall in dismay; weary of the outcome of telling the students, but she trusted McGonagall. Hermione's thoughts drifted back to the night before and everything that had taken place. A smile crept across her face as she thought of what had happened after she beat the hell out of her brother, well almost. She looked to her left to see Draco talking to Travis. But her thoughts were soon thrown back to the students as McGonagall walked into the Great Hall.

"Please be quiet." she commanded of the students. There was a bit of murmuring and then the Great Hall became quiet. "Now I'm sure most of you have noticed that Dumbledore is not here at the moment." There was once again an outburst of whispers but once Minerva held up her hand it stopped. "I would appreciate it if you would stay quiet." she paused. "Thank you. Now as I was saying. Dumbledore has fallen ill, he will not be back for sometime, in which, until that time I will be Headmaster."

"What about the snakes?" a third year Hufflepuff called.

"Ah… yes. One had accidentally traipsed into Hogwarts and the other was merely Ms. Chantry's brother in animagus form protecting his sister." she gestured to Travis. "There is nothing to worry about at all. So please do not go making assumptions about there being something bad at Hogwarts, everything has been taken care of." She turned slightly and nodded to Draco and Hermione, who immediately rose and followed her out.

"What is it, Professor?" Hermione asked as the Great Hall door shut behind her.

She sighed. "The snake that bite Albus, the one you caught, we have not figured out away to kill it." she paused.

"Yes?" Draco asked hastily.

"We need your help."

"Mine, or his?"

"Both. We know Ms. Chantry that you were the one who helped Harry the most and you, Mr. Malfoy, you were one of **_his_** servants. So I was just hoping that maybe you could come up with something."

"We'll try ma'am." Hermione answered.

Draco wrapped his arm around her. "Have you heard anything from St. Mungos, yet?"

Minerva sighed again. "Yes. He's doing a bit better, but not much. They said Harry's staying there with him, night and day."

Hermione smiled. "That's Harry for you, always thinking of others before he thinks of himself."

McGonagall laughed slightly. "There will be a meeting in Dumbledore's office in an hour. Would you mind telling the staff."

"Sure." Hermione turned to go back into the Great Hall but couldn't go any further due to Draco's hand still around her waist.

"Is Travis still allowed here?"

"Draco!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, he is. As long as Hermione wants him here, he is allowed."

"So you're not at all worried about him being a snake animagus?"

"A little. But he says he is here for a good cause so I must believe him." she paused. "If what he says is true then he could be the only one to save Hermione from this new evil."

"What about me?" Draco said standing up for himself. "What about me? I can protect her. I've helped her more than anyone so far."

"Draco, calm down." Hermione said from beside him.

He looked at her. "But she's saying I'm not good enough to protect you." he turned his attention back to McGonagall. "How could you say that, he was in Azkaban for four years? Just because I was on Voldemort's side does not mean that I am not capable of protecting Hermione."

"I never said you weren't. I'm just saying. Travis seems to know more about what is after her, so I'm just trying to think of Hermione's well being. But I am not saying that you can't protect her. Protect her with all your heart." she turned around and left.

Hermione slapped his arm. "You had no right to yell at her like that."

"Sorry. I just feel like I should be the one to protect you. I am your boyfriend, remember?"

"Yes of course I remember." she smiled. "I mean seriously, how could I forget. Especially after last night."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "Good point."

"Do you think anyone heard us?" she blushed.

"I don't know. But what's more important. Do you think if Travis found out that he'd kill me?"

"If Travis found out about what?" Travis asked coming from the Great Hall.

Hermione jumped. "Oh for Merlin's sake Travis you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, sis. But what were you talking about?"

"Nothing." Draco put in, too fast might I add. "We were just rambling is all."

Travis stepped forward with a not so happy look on his face. "I'm so sure, Draco. Knowing you it's probably something bad. And considering you don't want me to know, it must be really bad and it must have something to do with Hermione." he raised his eyebrow at his last comment.

Hermione pushed him away playfully. "Come off it, Travis, we were just playing around. Anyways we need to tell the staff that there will be a meeting in an hour." she walked off leaving Travis and Draco behind. (A/N: She seems to do that a lot.)

"You know I will find out, don't you?" Travis sneered.

Draco smirked. "Like you always do."

"So why don't you just tell me?"

"It's not just up to me it's up to Hermione as well."

"I was right it does have to do with Herm."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah so what. I really should be off now. I'll see you later." he walked off in the same direction as Hermione.

Hermione sat back down at her set next to Professor Flitwick after she had told them all of the meeting. She watched as Draco came back in with his trademark Malfoy smirk written across his face and Travis right behind him wearing a sneer. She gulped hoping Draco hadn't told him anything. As he got to her and bent down next to her ear.

"Don't worry I didn't say a word." he whispered.

She let out a held breath she didn't even know she was holding and finished her breakfast. Afterwards all the teachers preceded to Dumbledore's office. Once they had all arrived and took their seats McGonagall stood up.

"Now, the good news is, Dumbledore hasn't gotten worse, but he's improving slowly. The bad news is, we don't know how to get read of the snake."

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Why not send the snake to St. Mungos and see if they can make an anti-venom to help Dumbledore?" Hermione suggested.

"Good idea, Chantry, besides that if we send the snake there then we have no way of finding out it's weaknesses our self." Snap replied.

Minerva nodded. "Severus is right, Hermione. We need the snake here to research it."

Hermione slouched in her seat. "Ok then."

Draco took her hand and leaned closer. "I thought it was a brilliant idea." he whispered.

She smiled slightly, then an idea came to her. "Well since we can't send it, why not milk it."

"Milk it?" Draco said.

She sighed. "It's a term used on the _Discovery_ _Channel_. It means to remove the venom." Draco mouthed an "o". "Anyways, that way we could just send the venom to St. Mungos and we could keep the snake."

The whole room nodded and waited for Minerva's word.

She took a seat at the desk. "Does anyone know how to do that?"

"I do." Hermione said. "I've watched enough _Discovery_ _Channel_ back home."

"I do." Snape added.

"I do." Hagrid finished.

McGonagall smiled. "Ok. Who is going to do it?"

"I will." they all said at once.

There were a few laughs and then Hagrid stepped forward. "Let me professor. I can do it."

"Fine Hagrid you do it. But don't injure the snake in the process."

"Yes ma'am."

"Snape take Hagrid down to the snake and stay there incase anything happens."

Snape nodded curtly and walked out with Hagrid right behind him.

"There is one more thing." Minerva paused. "Hermione I know that Travis is your brother, but do you think that he is safe to have here?"

"Yes ma'am, I do. He saved my life what else could be asked for."

"Yes I know. But he was in Azkaban and that could mean some things."

Hermione didn't like where this was leading. "What's that supposed to mean, ma'am?"

"Nothing, my dear, just that we should keep an eye on him." she looked at everyone in the room. "All of us." she added.

"Fine." Hermione huffed.

"That is all for now. You may leave." McGonagall stood to dismiss them.

Everyone left for their own classroom or bedroom, or wherever they wanted, it was a Sunday of course. Hermione and Draco walked back to the Great Hall where Travis was still sitting.

"So what's going on?" he asked as they walked up to him.

Hermione sat beside him. "Not much. Just that every teacher and staff member in this school is watching you like a cat watches a mouse."

He chuckled. "That's reasonable."


	13. I love you

Disclaimer: If the sky was green and the grass was blue; then maybe, just maybe, Harry Potter would be mine.

A/N: Ok let me just clear some things up because there are some ppl or are asking me why Hermione never used magic against Todd… well to put it simple she thought she loved him, even though he hurt her she was willing to except it and not harm him in return. Anyways here is chapter 13.

After their swim Draco, Hermione, and Travis decided to sit around by the lake and just talk, since Hermione still didn't exactly know her brother. "So, Travis, you knew Draco this whole time?"

He nodded. "Yep. Me and him used to hang out all the time."

"Let me get this straight you hung out with this immature block," she pointed at Draco, "and your seven years older than him?"

"Hey I'm not immature." Draco piped in.

"If you say so baby." she patted him on the shoulder. "Anyways, did anyone besides you and Mum and Dad know who I was?"

"Well the professors knew."

"Ok besides grown ups, did anyone I know know that I was your sister."

He looked over to Draco and back to Hermione. "No."

"Bollocks. Draco knew, didn't he?"

Draco smirked. "Yeah I knew. I actually figured it out, no one told me. It was uncanny how much you were alike."

"And how is that? Because I see no resemblance."

Travis scoffed. "We may not look exactly alike but there are resemblances. And you do have that great attitude of yours."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What did you do? I mean before you fell in with **_him_**."

"Well I didn't really work. Mum and Dad had enough money that I didn't need to. Now I really wish I had because I think the main reason I joined **_him_** was because I was bored."

"Ok. So you promised Mum and Dad that you would watch over me and keep me safe from whoever is out there. May I ask how you plan to do that when we don't know who it is, or what?"

"Am I on trial here?" he asked playfully. "Yes I promised. And I know that what I did to them was beyond words, but I plan to keep my promises. When I make a promise Hermione I keep it. And trust me as long as I live nothing will harm you."

Draco huffed and turned away to look at the lake, mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that Draco?" Travis asked smirking.

"Huh? Nothing."

"Not again." Hermione rolled her eyes. Ever since she had meet Travis Draco always has to find something wrong with him.

"What? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of you? Ha you wish. But why should I let you anywhere near her after what you did to your parents? I was there remember?"

"What!" Hermione shrieked.

Draco looked at her. "Sorry that I didn't tell you. We were there trying to get information on you for Voldemort."

"Yeah. So don't get your panties in a knot over me, sis, because your dear little boyfriend over there was just as involved as I was."

"This in unbelievable. And why would **_he_** want info on me anyways?"

Travis and Draco both smirked, and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hello! You're the brightest witch of your age." Travis said.

"You would have been perfect on **_his_** side." Draco added.

"So **_he_** wanted me?"

"Sis **_he_** didn't just want you. **_He_** was going to use you to kill Harry." Travis answered.

Her eyes were as large as tennis balls. "Ki-kill H-Harry? I could never do that?"

"Maybe not intentionally but **_he_** would put you under the imperious curse, like **_he_** did me, and order you to kill him. **_He_** would do anything for power."

She sighed. "Thank Merlin **_he's_** dead."

Draco wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and let him hold her. "Ok back to you." she gestured to Travis. "Did you have a girlfriend, or do you now?"

"Well when you're in Azkaban for four years it's kind of hard to keep a girl. But no I didn't have a girlfriend, and don't now, for that matter."

"I have one more question for now." He nodded for her to go on. "What are we doing for the holidays? I mean they are coming up."

"Actually," Draco jumped in. "I was thinking that we could go to Chantry Manor and get it fixed up for you, just the way you like it."

She smiled up at him. "That sounds great. What do you think Travis?"

He nodded and then stood up. "It's nearly dinner time how about we head in to eat, seeing as how we skipped lunch. I mean damn I'm starving."

They laughed and headed back up to the castle. When they walked in the Great Hall there were cheers and a lot of the students got up and congratulated Travis on a job well done with the snake. He simple thanked them and followed Hermione and Draco to the staffs table to eat.

"Merlin, Travis I think your more popular than scar head was when he first got here." Draco said as they all sat down. Hermione elbowed him. "Hey what was that for?"

"You know what it was for stop playing stupid. You may be good at it, but stop."

He glared at her. "That's not funny. But I'm sorry, I shouldn't say things about your friends."

"Thank you." She started eating. After awhile of not talking she looked over to Draco and Travis who were eating. "What shall we do once we're finished?" she asked.

Travis looked up at her. "You could always interrogate me more."

She threw a piece of her roll at him. "Ha ha very funny. But I'm serious?"

"How about we just call it a night? We've been busy today." Draco said not looking up from his plate.

"Fine." Hermione sighed.

Twenty minutes later they had finished their dinner and were headed to their rooms.

"Are you sure you want to call it a night?" Hermione asked.

Draco faked a yawn. "Yes, I'm tired."

"Ok. Goodnight, Travis." she said as they got to the rooms.

"Goodnight." he gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "See you in the morning." he walked into his room and shut the door.

Hermione walked past Draco and into their bedroom and straight for the bathroom. She turned on the water in the bathtub and let it fill up. She added some bubbles and soon the room smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. She was about to undress to get in when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

She wanted to say no, but she couldn't. "If you want."

Draco walked in with a sheepish smile plastered on his face. "I'm sorry-"

"How can you do that? He's supposed to be your mate, right?" she didn't wait for him to answer. "Why are you acting like he's some bloody monster?"

He stared at her at first to dumbstruck to say anything. "Hermione he killed your parents, his parents."

"Yeah and you were there with him."

"But I didn't raise my wand to them. Look Hermione I just don't think we can trust him."

She turned around so he couldn't see her tears. "And I didn't think I could trust you." she whimpered.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "I'm sorry. If you can trust me, after everything I've done, then I can trust him."

She didn't turn to look at him, instead she just leaned into his scent and let herself cry in his arms. "Is my life really this messed up? It used to be so perfect during school."

"Even with me in it?"

She laughed slightly. "Yes even with you in it." She turned around in his arms to face him. "I love you. You know that don't you?"

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"And when did you come to that conclusion?"

She placed her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair. "I'm not sure, it was either when you were so persistent with the whole Todd thing or just the other night."

He smiled and leaned closer almost touching her lips with his. "Oh I'm pretty sure it was the other night." he whispered.

She felt his hot breath on her lips and it sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't resist she had to kiss him. She brought herself forward and captured his lips with hers. They stood there forever, it seemed, kissing. But she pulled away.

She pushed him towards the door gently. "Now if you'll excuse me I must bathe."

He stopped at the door and turned back around to face her. "How about I join you?"

She smiled. "No."

"Oh come on. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"No, Draco. Now get out."

"Fine." he pouted but left.

Hermione shut the door behind him and locked it before undressing and getting into the bath. She had only been in there for about fifteen minutes when a thudding knock came to the door.

_Damn will I ever get enough privacy to bathe._ She thought to herself. "What is it now?"

"Hermione?"

"What Draco?"

"Hermione! I think you should come out here now!"

The way his voice sounded scared her. She practically jumped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her and walked into the bedroom. "What is it Draco?"

Draco grabbed her arm and started pulling her out into the hall.

"Draco what are you doing? Wait I'm only in a towel." she shrieked.

"Come on, there is an emergency meeting in Dumbledore's office."

She opened her mouth in shock but then started running in line with him holding the towel tightly around her. They reached the statue and Draco shouted the password and they both rushed in.

"What's going on, Minerva?" Hermione breathed as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well there is news from St. Mungos." Minerva said solemnly.


	14. Todds!

Disclaimer: If the sky was green and the grass was blue, then I would be in love with you, but I'm not, and I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Yay! I love reviews they're so great. I love how you guys are trying to put the pieces together, it just makes me so happy. But anyways since I left you guys with such a cliffhanger the last chapter here is Chapter 14.

Hermione almost went to tears. "What happened? Is Dumbledore ok?"

McGonagall took a deep breath. "Dumbledore's improvements have stopped, right now he is in a coma. But on a more depressing note, Professor Williams has passed away."

As bad as it sounded Hermione was actually relieved to hear the news, of course she was still sad about Williams' death but she was glad it wasn't Dumbledore's life that was taken. "When did he pass away?"

"Just recently. Dumbledore had made sure to have any news about Williams sent straight here."

Hermione nodded. She looked over to Draco who held the same emotionless expression he used to wear during school. "I presume you want us working a lot harder on the snake problem?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." McGonagall requested.

"Not at all, right Draco?" he didn't answer her. "Draco?"

Draco looked up at her, almost in tears, and nodded.

"Alright then. That settles that. You can go back to your rooms now." McGonagall dismissed them.

Hermione got up and walked to the door leaving Draco behind. "Draco, are you coming?"

He didn't get up. "Minerva? I know this is crazy, but do you have any news about my mother? I haven't heard anything in awhile and I am beginning to worry."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," she handed him a folder, "if I had known sooner I would have already given it to you."

"Thank you." He took the folder and stood up. "Have a good night, ma'am." He walked over to Hermione and gave her a weak smile and they walked back to the room together.

When they got into the room Hermione walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a black silk cami and silver pajama pants. "Your mum is in St. Mungos?" she didn't look at him.

"Yeah."

She finished pulling on the pants and sat down on the bed. "How come you never told me?"

She felt him sit down on the other side of the bed and rustle through some of the papers in the folder. "I didn't think it mattered."

Hermione turned around sharply to face him. "Didn't think it matter? Didn't think it mattered! Hello, I'm your girlfriend. I think I should know these things."

"It doesn't matter, Hermione." he said barely above a whisper.

She could hear the tears in his voice. "It does to me." she crawled over to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

He looked back at her. "One night before my dad was put in Azkaban, and given the kiss, he hurt her. Really bad."

"Like… he beat her?"

He closed his eyes fighting back the tears. "No, he cursed her. It was a punishment for the both of us. He made me watch as he sent curse after curse at her and then raped her."

"Oh my god, Draco I'm so sorry." she wrapped her arms around him in a loving and gently way. "I'm sorry I made you relive it."

He chuckled a bit and wiped away a tear. "Don't worry about it. He got what he disserved. But my mum has been in St. Mungos ever since."

"How is she?"

"According to this, better."

"That's good."

He smiled. "I go and see her every weekend, or at least I try. She doesn't remember much." he paused. "But she remembers me, I guess that's good."

"That's great. You must have meant a lot to her if she remembers you of all things."

Draco glared at her. "Was that supposed to be an insult?"

Hermione thought about what she said. "What? No, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry."

He sighed. "No I'm sorry." he hugged her. "I should have told you sooner."

"No, no, it's your business. And I shouldn't have jumped on you about it."

"You're right." he smirked.

She playfully pushed him. "Hey that's not nice."

He pulled her down. "I know, but I'm not nice, remember?"

"How could I forget."

He kissed her gently on the lips. "I think we should just sleep tonight."

"Sounds good to me. But not like this." She pulled herself up out of the awkward position he had pulled her down into, and got under the covers. "There, that's better." she said after she had gotten comfortable.

Draco got off the bed and placed the papers on the desk before stripping down to his boxers and getting into bed with her. "Goodnight, love." he said pulling her close to him and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Goodnight." she said.

/

Hermione had been sleeping good throughout the night and didn't really want to get up and go teach, but there was an awful racket in the room and it woke her. She sat up slowly and looked towards Draco, who was now on the floor with Harry on top of him holding him down and punching him. Ron who was at the door looked up at her and ran over to her.

"Hermione are you ok?"

"Ron!" she looked back at Harry. "Harry!" He stopped and looked up at her but kept holding Draco down. "Harry let him go!"

Ron stared at her open-mouthed. "But Hermione he was sleeping with you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well we are boyfriend and girlfriend, what do you expect?"

Harry dropped Draco, who hit his head on the floor, and stood up. "What! You and this git are going out?"

She nodded. "Yes. Why does it matter?"

Harry and Ron both stared at her in disbelief and then shouted. "He's our enemy."

"Umm… excuse me, but it was rather rude of you, Potter, to just pull me out of bed and try to beat the living daylights out of me." Draco said as he pulled himself up off the ground.

"Yeah… well… sod off Malfoy." Ron stammered.

"Oh would you boys stop it. I mean, it's been what four years since he was on Voldemort's side and now he's in the Order. Damn just give him a break." Hermione snapped.

Harry shook his head trying to figure out what to say next. "So you trust him?"

Hermione gave him a snotty look, before answering. "With all my heart."

Ron scoffed and threw his hands in the air. "I don't believe you, Hermione. Didn't you learn anything with the bloody Todd character. What if Malfoy's just the same."

"Excuse me, I'm still in the room here." Draco interrupted.

"Yeah so what." Harry said. "The point is, Hermione, you can't be with him. It goes against everything."

She got out of bed and walked over to Draco. "I know you guys are my friends-"

"Best." Ron added.

She glared at him. "-best friends, but I'm a big girl and I get to choose who I date and when I date them. Got it."

"But Hermione-"

"No buts Ronald. I love him, and there is nothing you can say or do about it that will make me think otherwise."

Harry stepped forward. "Hermione, this is Malfoy we're talking about here, not some ruddy muggle or any other wizard. This is Malfoy, the guy who tormented us throughout our school years. Just think about it Hermione how much sense does it take for you to see that."

"Sense? Wow! I didn't know you had any Potty." Draco sneered.

"Stop it!" Hermione said stepping in between them. "How did you find my room anyways?"

"McGonagall told us it was the one across the hall but that one had your brother in it, he told us this one." Harry said.

"Yeah, and we found you in bed with him." he grimaced.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and put his head on her shoulder. "I love you, too." he whispered.

Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled. "Is there anything else you want, if not then leave?" she said to Harry and Ron.

"Actually we need to talk."

"About?" Draco asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Ron stated.

"Stop." She turned around to face Draco. "Go take a shower while I talk to these idiots." she gave him a kiss and turned back around as he went into the bathroom. "About?"

"Ginny."

Hermione scowled. "What is it?"

Harry spoke up first. "Well there's really not an easy way to put it-"

"She's pregnant?" Ron almost yelled.

Hermione stood there staring at them wide-eyed and mouth agape. "Yours!" she gestured to Harry.

"No, we haven't done anything together because of what happened."

"Todd's!" she shrieked before passing out.

Draco came running out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around him because he heard her shriek and then the sound of her hitting the ground. "What the bloody hell did you freaks do to her?" he bent down and picked her up and place her on the bed. He conjured a damp rag and placed it on her forehead.

"We-we didn't do anything." Ron stuttered.

"You had to have done something or she wouldn't be out like this."

"We just told her Ginny was pregnant with Todd's baby." Harry said.

"What!" Draco screamed.

Travis came running into the room. "What the bloody hell is going on in here. I'm trying to sleep and all I hear is yelling and scre-" he stopped when he saw Hermione. "What happened, Draco?"

"Don't look at me, look at the two idiots over there."

Travis turned to Harry and Ron, "What did you do?"

Harry glared at Draco. "Nothing, we just told her that Ginny was pregnant by Todd."

"Todd? Who's he?"

"Murderous ex-boyfriend." Hermione breathed as she sat up.

Draco hugged her. "Good you're ok."

"Yes, now can you let me breathe."

"Sorry."

"Are you my uncle?" Ron asked for no apparent reason.

"Yeah." he turned back to Hermione. "So who's this guy, and why are you so upset about Ginny."

Hermione looked around at all the guys in the room before she spoke. "Can we talk later I have a headache."

Travis looked to Draco. "Maybe you'll tell me."

"Yeah well fine." he took a deep breath. "Todd is Hermione's ex-boyfriend. He was abusive, so she came here earlier than she was supposed to. Todd kidnapped Ginny as leverage on getting Hermione back, since Hermione and Ginny were such good friends."

"Were?"

"I'm getting there. Anyways, while he had Ginny he screwed her, to put it simply. Hermione hasn't really talked to her since because Ginny let him. And now Ginny's found out she's pregnant."

"Oh. So this is bad?" Travis said looking at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. "Sweetheart don't cry. Everyone makes mistakes."

She nodded and sniffled. "When did she find out?"

"Two days ago. She didn't want us to tell you, but we knew you had the right to know." Ron said.

"Wow, it seems like telling other's secrets runs in the family." Hermione interjected. "God can't you just respect someone's privacy. You and Ginny both are the most… agh. Just leave." She yelled.

"Hermione." Ron said. "Look we didn't tell you without her knowing, she's in Dumbledore's office right now waiting for us to come back, with you or with word from you."

"Oh I'm going to give her a few words." She got up and walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out blue jean skirt and a blue knit sweater. She turned to the guys in the room. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not." They all said before stepping out into the hall.

"Draco!" she said. He stuck his head back in the room. "You didn't have to leave."

"Oh right." he walked back in and walked over to her. "I'm sorry about Ginny."

She rolled her eyes and stripped down to her bra and knickers and then slipped on the skirt and shirt. "I suggest you get dressed now if you are coming with me."

He nodded and pulled out a pair of boxers and put them on. He then grabbed black pants and a grey sweater, and put them on. "All ready."

She took his hand and they walked out into the hall to meet Harry, Ron, and Travis. "Let's go."


	15. Be Mine

Disclaimer: Ok this is the last disclaimer I am going to do because I think all of you know that I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

A/N: Whoopee Chapter 15 I can't believe I've actually wrote this much. I mean sure in my other stories they're longer but this is the second I've posted online that is this long.

"What the bloody hell, Ginny, you're pregnant?" Hermione said as she burst into Dumbledore's office. She looked around and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall in the room and immediately blushed. "Sorry didn't mean to be harsh."

Ginny burst into tears and Hermione walked over to her and put an arm around her. "I'm sorry Hermione. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"It's ok Ginny. We'll figure out what to do." She turned to McGonagall. "Minerva is there any way that we can stop this? Magically or the muggle way?"

"I don't know Hermione. It could be to far along for any magical way. What is the muggle way you have in mind?"

"I was thinking abortion?"

"NO!" Ginny cried. "I don't care who the father is I will not kill a child; there has to be another way."

Hermione turned to her. "What have it and give it up for adoption?"

"If I have to, yes. But I am not going to kill an innocent child just because of who the father is, do you understand me?"

Hermione huffed. "Fine. If that's what you want."

Mrs. Weasley stood up in front of Hermione. "How could you, Hermione? How could you put our daughter through something like this? We loved you and trusted just like you were one of our own."

"Mrs. Weasley I didn't do anything. I had no control over what Todd did, he did what he wanted when he wanted. And I'm sorry for everything Ginny went through and will go through but I've already voiced my opinion about what should be done."

Mr. Weasley stood and put his arm around Molly. "Come on Ginny we're leaving now."

"But dad she's only trying to help." Ginny pleaded.

"She's done enough." he responded.

She nodded and stood up. They walked to the fireplace and stepped in. Mr. Weasley grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in and called out "The Burrow" and they were engulfed in green flames and disappeared.

Hermione fell into the chair Ginny had been in and started crying. "I didn't mean for this." she whispered over and over to herself.

Draco came over and put his arm around her and held her close. Harry and Ron took a seat in front of McGonagall and Travis stayed by the door.

Hermione looked up to everyone in the room. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning." she got up to leave.

"No Miss Chantry I think not." McGonagall said.

Hermione turned back with a questioning glance. "What now?"

"You didn't tell her Harry?"

He shook his head. "No ma'am."

"Told me what? What's happened?"

"It appears that Dumbledore is coming out of his coma and he wants you to be there."

"Me?"

"Yes. So I suggest you go get ready and leave now. I will open the floo network in yours and Draco's room so you can leave from there. You can take Draco with you if you wish, but Travis must stay here and when I say here I mean in this office."

"Yes ma'am." she turned to look at Harry and Ron. "I'm sorry about Ginny."

"It's ok." they said in unison.

She smiled at them and walked to the door. "Be good." she whispered as she passed by Travis. He just smiled and sat in the seat she had been occupying. Draco followed her out and they headed for the room.

"What do you think he wants?"

"I'm not sure, but it must be important for him to call for me first out of everyone else."

Draco nodded. "Sorry I got your friends pissed at me."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it they're just doing what they would with any guy."

"Yeah but we have a past which makes it ten times worse." she laughed as they got into the room. "Why do you suppose she said you could bring me?"

"Maybe because we're always together now, or maybe Dumbledore wants to speak with you too and she just didn't want the others to know."

/

"Dumbledore, it's so good to see you awake." Hermione said as she walked into Dumbledore's private room.

"And it's good to see you too, Hermione." he replied weakly. "Did you bring Draco with you?"

Hermione nodded as Draco walked in. "Yep I'm here too. Isn't it just great." he said sarcastically.

Hermione japed him in his rib with her elbow and he shut up. "McGonagall said you wanted to see me?"

Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down. "Well Miss Chantry I was wondering if you had found anything about the snake that attached me?"

A frown played across Hermione's face. "No sir we haven't but we've been working on it, I promise."

"I believe you. On another note I'm sorry you had to find out who you are during such a horrible time. If you need anything you know you can ask either Minerva or myself, we will be glad to help."

She nodded. "Thank you sir, but right now my brother is helping me."

Draco scowled. "I still don't see how you can trust him."

She turned on him. "I trust him because he is my brother and that's what family does."

"Now, now calm down. Let Mr. Malfoy speak his peace before you decided whether he's right or wrong." Albus said.

Hermione nodded and looked at Draco for a continuance of his side of the story. "Right, well, all I'm saying is I don't know how you can trust him when he was in Azkaban for murdering your parents and being a Death Eater."

She took a deep, calming breath. "And how can I trust you? You were in the room with him, you were a Death Eater. Why shouldn't I trust him when I trust you?"

"But we were under the imperius curse. You knew how I was in school."

"Right _we,_ but that still gives me no right to not trust him. If you were both under the imperius curst then I don't see the problem."

Dumbledore chuckled and the two young adults looked at him. "You still remind me of when you were younger and still in school. Arguing over the pettiest things. I think that this is just what the two of you need to help you become stronger together."

"What are you talking about Professor?" inquired Hermione.

"Just the fact that you two are meant to be together but that you have your petty problems to overcome." he paused. "I see nothing wrong with her trusting her brother, Draco. Let her do as she wants but keep an eye on him if you must."

"Professor, do you remember what happened in your office?" Draco asked, changing the subject quickly.

Dumbledore nodded. "I remember enough of it. I was sitting at my desk going over the papers that Travis had sent for Hermione when my door flew open." he looked at the two. "I had looked up to see who was there but there was nothing. Then out of nowhere a wind picked up and all the papers went flying. The next thing I know I'm being attacked by a snake, but after that I don't remember anything." he stopped as if he was done. "But I do remember a voice in my head. I don't know if it was my own voice or someone else's."

"Well what did it say, Professor?" Hermione chirped in.

"It was hard to decipher, but I think it said something like 'she will be mine and mine alone'. I don't know I can't remember it very well."

Draco looked Hermione in her horror filled eyes. "Don't worry nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." he took her hands in his. "Is there anything else you needed sir?"

"Could you send Minerva back when you leave? I need to talk to her."

"Sure thing." Draco said and stood up bringing Hermione with him. When they got out into the hall he turned to her. "Are you ok, Hermione?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "He's going to get me." she whispered.

He took her into his embrace and held her close. "No he's not. I won't let him." he whispered. "And neither will Travis." he added as an afterthought.

She looked up at him still crying. "I don't get it." she wiped away her tears. "If you and him were so close why do you hate him now?"

"That's a long story."

"Well how about we take a cab back to King's Cross and then take the train to Hogsmeade and then walk up to Hogwarts. I think that should be enough time." she demanded.

He nodded and lead her outside and hailed a cab.


	16. You

"Ok spill, Draco." Hermione said as she sat beside him in the cab.

He looked bashfully at her. "Can you promise me that no matter what I tell you, you won't get mad and hate me forever?"

"No I can't."

Draco gulped and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He tried again. "You know this was four years ago, right?" she nodded. "Alright. I was at my house, it was summer time, and Travis had come to speak with my father."

"Let me guess to become a Death Eater?" she butted in.

He nodded. "Please don't interrupt me. Anyways, my father took him to see Voldemort who was very pleased to oblige in letting him join. Afterwards Travis came back to my place and I sat him down to have a little chat…

**FLASHBACK**

_"Travis what are you doing?" Draco asked as he sat down in the library._

_Travis shot him a confused look. "What do you mean friend?"_

_"Why are you joining us? You should be protecting your sister not fighting against her."_

_"Since when do you care about my sister, Draco? And the last I checked you were a Slytherin who didn't give a damn what happened to the Golden Trio. Besides who cares I've never met her in my life, besides when she was first brought home."_

_Draco stood up. "That doesn't justify anything. Why are you doing this?"_

_"I have my reasons." Travis stood to leave, but Draco grabbed his arm. "Let me go Draco." he demanded._

_"Not until you explain yourself."_

_He jerked away from him. "I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone."_

_Draco smirked. "And what about the Dark Lord? He has ways of making you spill your darkest secrets."_

_"I've become immune to veritersaim." he smirked._

_"Oh he has other ways trust me. So why not just tell me so I don't go to him to get my answer."_

_"Fine." he sat back down. "There's someone after her. Someone even more powerful than the Dark Lord."_

_"And what does that have to do with you joining us?" he questioned._

_"I was getting to that." he paused and looked around to make sure no one was there. "I was hoping that with the Dark Lord on my side I could find the other and destroy him before he got to Hermione."_

_Draco laughed. "Ha the Dark Lord would never help one of his servants."_

_"Yes but the other may just try to defeat Voldemort once he is in power to take over what he feels is rightfully his. And we all know that the Dark Lord wouldn't want that to happen."_

_"Well for one the only wizard I know that is stronger than the Dark Lord is Potter, but he is friends with Granger so I don't think it would be him. Unless he is befriending her to get to her."_

_"No I've checked up on him and it's definitely not him trust me. This other one is much more powerful. He knows of my family and our power which kind of makes it seem like he knows us personally. I need to find him so I can get rid of him."_

_Draco looked at him sternly. "Tell me, Travis, how do you know so much about him if you don't know who he is?"_

_"I-I- What are you talking about Draco? Don't you check up on your enemies?"_

_"I think you're not telling me something Travis, and I don't take well to liars."_

_Travis stood once more to leave. "Well I'm sorry but I must be going I have a prior engagement." he said as he walked out._

**END FLASHBACK**

Hermione laughed. "So you don't trust him because he wouldn't tell you everything? That's hilarious."

"It's not funny. I know it sounds preposterous but I think he's working with this new enemy."

She slapped him. "How dare you accuse him of such a thing. What kind of friend are you?" she turned away from them.

"Baby," he touched her arm and she yanked it away. "Fine don't talk to me."

The cab ride to King's Cross was silent the rest of the way and when they got there Hermione rushed off to get through the barrier and on the train. She got there before Draco and found a compartment, he came in minutes later.

"Hermione, you can't keep this up forever." he hissed.

She looked up at him wiping tears from her tear streaked face. "Then what am I supposed to do? Trust you when you were there with him? Trust him because he is my brother? Cast both of you away for what happened four years ago? Let you win?"

He place his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. He took a deep breath. "Hermione, I think you deserve the truth."

She looked up at him. "About what?"

"About what really happened that night."

She pulled herself away from him. "Go on." she held a look of shook, now knowing she had been lied to.

He took another deep breath. "I'm not going to ask you to promise you won't get mad because I know that if you promised it you would break that promise." he paused and looked away from her. "Travis and I weren't under the imperius curse." she gaped at him about to interrupt, but he spoke quickly. "But we still had orders from Voldemort to do it, please don't think we did it at our own free will."

More tears surfaced in her mocha eyes. "How could you?" she moved to the seat across from him trying to get away from him.

"Mione-"

"Don't call me that." she spat cutting him off. "You destroyed everything."

"Me? Your precious Travis was in on it too. Besides you didn't let me finish."

"Fine finish your fucking story and get it over with so I can get another compartment far away from you."

He frowned. "He threatened us."

"Yeah that's Voldemort for you." she snapped.

"You don't understand what he threatened us with."

"Enlighten me." she paused. "No wait, let me guess. He threatened you with taking your money away, right. And let's see Travis? He threatened him with well probably the same thing."

"No actually he threatened me with bad looks." he said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "No seriously. You." was all he said.

"Me? What do you mean?"

"That's what he threatened us with."

"But why would you have cared back then?"

"You want the truth?" she nodded. "I was scared for you. Just as much as Travis was. Please don't cry?" he scooted closer to her and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry we lied to you."

She shook her head and pulled away from him again. "This is too much. Why couldn't you just tell me? It would have been much easier than lie to me from the very point he got here."

"I don't know I just didn't want you to hate me. I had let myself fall in love with you and I didn't know what to do."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did you fall in love with me?"

He looked away. "During school. That's why he threatened me with taking you away. He saw everything and knew everything about his followers."

She touched his cheek and pulled his face back to look at her. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

He blushed. "I figured you would have turned me away, me being your enemy and all."

She smiled. "I have to admit I was a bit skeptical about working with you knowing that you had been the hot bad guy back in school."

He smirked. "You thought I was hot? I thought I was only a little cute." She playfully pushed him. "Does this mean you're not mad at me for lying to you?"

"No it doesn't. And I think once we get back to Hogwarts I need to have a talk with Travis as well."

He frowned. "Are you going to find another compartment away from me?"

"No, but only because I love you and because you finally told me the truth."

He smiled. "From now on I promise I will always tell the truth." he saluted her.

She laughed and took his hand down before pulling him close and kissing him. "I love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too Hermione Chantry." he said looking into her eyes.


	17. The Tooth Fairy

A/N: Okie Dokie Smokie Pokie here is CHAPTER 17! YAY!

They had arrived back at Hogwarts and told McGonagall that Dumbledore wanted to see her, and now Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Travis were sitting in hers and Draco's room. She cleared her throat as she prepared to ask Travis a few questions. "Ok, Travis, I have a few questions pertaining to some things that Draco told me on the ride back here."

Travis propped his feet up on the desk. "Go ahead." he shrugged.

"There was no imperius curse was there?" she sat down on the end of the bed.

His head shot up quickly and he glared at Draco. "Why did you tell her?"

"That doesn't matter just answer the question." I said.

He rolled his eyes. Still glaring at Draco he said, "No there wasn't."

"Would Voldemort have used me as bait if you hadn't killed our parents like he said?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who is after me?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No!"

"What were the last things they said to you before they died?"

"How do you expect me to tell you that?"

"I deserve the truth. What did they say?"

"They just kept asking me to protect you." he spat. She stared at him disbelievingly.

"It's true." Draco cut in.

She nodded. "Why did Voldemort want my parents dead?"

"They were on Dumbledore's side, always had been. He figured if they died then you would rebel and join him, but it didn't happen until right before the end of the war so it didn't matter anymore."

"Why did you join **_him_**? And don't tell me was because you were bored."

"I thought that since the person that wants you was more powerful than Voldemort that he would help me find him and destroy him."

"No such luck I guess?"

"None. But that doesn't matter anymore because now with everyone thinking that everything is good and that nothing can go wrong, this new person could strike at any time."

"Yeah I think he already sent his first warning." Harry said.

"Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

She rolled her eyes. "No Ron, the tooth fairy." everyone laughed. "Dumbledore and McGonagall want Draco and I to do research on the snake that attacked him, but we don't know where to begin and on top of that we have classes to deal with."

"We could help." Harry and Ron said.

She pondered on it for a second. "Yes, but how would you get me the information?"

"I could send Hedwig?" Harry said.

She shook her head. "No he could get caught."

"Not if I put a disillusionment charm, no one would see him."

"Then how would I see him?"

"Hello if he comes to your window I think you'll know that he's tapping on it."

She blushed. "Oh, right." She turned to Travis. "And just to let you know, once I start teaching again, which will be either tomorrow or the next day, you will be in my room or Draco's during the day. Understand?"

"Yes. But may I ask why?"

"Because Minerva said so. Now let's go eat I'm starving."

"Can we get Cozter to bring us food? I really don't feel like being stared at by students."

"Sure. Cozter!" She called.

There was a pop. "Yes Missus Chantry, you wanted Cozter?"

"Could you bring us some dinner in here?"

He bowed and disappeared again. Minutes later he appeared with a few other house elves. "Here you are Missus, Cozter is back."

"Thank you Cozter." She transfigured a book into a table and the house elves placed the trays of food on it and disappeared. "Alright dig in."

Everyone got up and got their favorite dishes and sat back down.

"You know… Hermione… this may sound… weird but… Harry and I are happy for you." Ron said in between bites.

She laughed. "Thanks you guys."


	18. Deadly

A/N: Alrightie Chapter 18!

Within the next couple of days Hermione was back to teaching and didn't have much time for anything else. She had received plenty of letter from Harry but hadn't had time to open any of them yet, and she was in desperate need of a good nights sleep because of late she has been having nightmares again. Right now it was only second hour and she had already given her students their assignment and was just sitting there staring at the papers she was supposed to be grading. There came a knock at the door and she barely lifter her head before Draco walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but could I see you for a second."

She nodded and stood from her seat. "Keep working." she said to the students as she walked out side. She closed the door and turned to Draco. "What do you need?"

He smiled at her irritability. "Hey don't get mad at me for not sleeping at night."

Hermione scowled. "Don't start with me. What do you want?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Harry sent Hedwig again." she gave him a so-what look. "He wasn't disillusioned he just swooped in through my classroom window."

"What! You're window?"

"That's what I said." she glared at him. "Sorry. Yeah well here's the letter if you want to read it." he pulled a letter out of his robes and handed it to her. "But seeing as how you are so busy I'll leave you to your work."

"Busy? Ha! I wish I was busy. I'm supposed to be grading, but I just can't concentrate."

"Baby you know you really need to relax. But I have to go because I still have a class I just knew you would want to read that letter." he said pointing at the letter in her hand.

"Oh thanks. And sorry for being so hostile I really need some sleep."

"I know. Now get back in there and grade." he gave her a kiss and walked back in the direction to the dungeons.

Hermione stepped back into her room and sat back down at her desk. She decided to wait for a little while to open the letter and started grading. As she was grading there was a knocking on her window and she turned to see Hedwig floating outside of it. She rolled her eyes and got up to let the bird in. He offered it's leg and she took the letter and small package that was attached. He took the treat she offered and flew out the window. Hermione sat back down and opened the new letter.

_Hermione,_

_I know you're in class right now, but Ron and I are going to go to Hogsmeade this weekend and we were wondering if you wanted to come. But really that's not why I'm writing. How come you haven't written me or Ron back with the twenty some odd letters we've already sent you? Have you even read them? Or has Draco been keeping you 'busy'? No, I'm just playing. I know you're busy with classes and such. Well anyways hope you like the package. I know you needed it._

_Harry_

She smiled and opened the package. Underneath all the wrappings was a new cell phone, it was pink and had a little picture of her, Harry and Ron during their school years. There was also a note attached.

_I told you, you needed it. Anyways Dumbledore made sure it would work at Hogwarts._

She placed the phone in her pocket along with the letter, and grabbed the letter Draco gave her.

_Draco,_

_Hey, yeah I know you're probably wondering why I'm writing you, right? Well actually I was wondering how Hermione was. She hasn't wrote us back since the first couple of letters we wrote her. And I know if we asked her she would tell us she was just fine, so that's why I'm asking you. _

_Harry_

Hermione's smile had just officially turned into a scowl as she finished the letter. They were keeping tabs on her. Did they not trust her or something? She placed the letter in her pocket and curtly turned back to her grading; she was going to have a talk with them this weekend at Hogsmeade. She finished grading and dismissed her class, third hour was her break and she was going to take the time to read some of the letters Harry and Ron had written.

She walked out of the room and towards hers and Draco's. As she was walking she noticed that many of the students would run past her quickly and all in the same direction, her room. Hermione quickened her pace and reached her room to see clothes and things being thrown out of the room Travis was staying in. She pushed her way through the pack of students and into the room. She drew her wand and pointed at the back of the person, and cleared her throat. The person turned around and she lowered her wand, it was Travis.

"Travis." she hissed. "What in the world are you doing?"

He looked out into the hall and saw the mess he had made and all the students standing around. "Oh sorry, I was looking for something."

"Yes I can see." she said giving him a motherly scowl. She turned the students. "Get to class before I give you detention. And you put that down it's not yours." the students ran off to their classes and dropped the many things they had picked up. Hermione walked back into the hall and started gathering the things up. She brought them back in and handed them to Travis. "So what were you looking for?"

He blushed slightly. "Uh… actually my wand." he hoped she couldn't see the partial lie written on his face.

She stood there gaping at him. "Your wand? Your wand! How in the world do you lose your wand!" she rolled her eyes. "Well it looks like I have to help you find it."

"Don't be serious sis, you go do whatever you had to do and I'll find it."

"Are you sure?" he nodded. "Alright I'll be next door if you need me." he nodded and went back to looking. She rolled her eyes again and walked into her room.

The desk in the room was cluttered with letters, all of them from Harry and Ron. Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to the desk. The first letter was simply a letter like the one from that day, asking how she was and why she hadn't written them back; she threw it away. She picked up another letter and found this one a little interesting.

_Hermione,_

_Ok I know you're going to get mad about this, but we don't trust your brother. He seems a bit edgy. Like for example the other day when we were there and he was answering your questions he seemed like he wasn't sure about his answers. I don't want you to get mad I just want you to keep an eye on him. Oh and just want to let you know he's probably looking for his wand. Well Ron and I have to go. We'll talk to you later._

_Love Harry and Ron_

She pursed her lips and stormed out of the room and into Travis'. "Just thought I'd let you know. Harry and Ron have your wand."

He spun around. "What! Well can I have it back anytime soon? I've been looking for it for three days now."

Hermione gave her brother a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry I don't have it. You'll get it back this weekend we're all going to Hogsmeade." he nodded. "Hey you want to come help me go through all these letters they sent me. There's like a million."

"Sure." he glanced back into his room, he had to find it soon or things were going to get bad.

She turned and walked back into her room followed by Travis. "Just take one it doesn't matter."

For the next hour they went through the letters. There were only five out of the twenty or so that had anything to do with the snake problem. All they said were, _It's very deadly, Dumbledore could have died. _And, _We know it's run by a dark wizard or witch they're the only ones who can control them. _And, _It's called Black Crane Snake, we translated for you it was in Latin, but anyways its really rare and only found in caves._ That's all the information they had sent, every other stinking letter was about Hermione and Draco, which she burned. After reading every letter third hour was over and it was time for her to go back to teaching and then to lunch.

"Come on, Travis, you have to go to class with me." she said as she grabbed her things and headed for her door. She didn't make it there though because she thought of something and turned back around. "Travis, why weren't you in Draco's class?"

"Well you see… um… He told me that since you didn't have a class third period that I could come and stay with you."

Hermione scowled. "You were never in his room, were you?" he shook his head. "The nerve of him! He's the one who doesn't trust you so bloody much and he lets you roam around. I swear once I get my hands on him he's going to wish he was never born."

Travis laughed. "You shouldn't be so hard on him, I mean I've known him since he was a tyke. He's only trying to make you happy, that's what he does."

She took a deep calming breath. "Thanks for the reassurance, Travis, but he's still got it coming to him." she turned back to the door. "Now let's go I have class."

Hermione was sitting at lunch with Travis and Draco, not looking at either one. She could hear them talking quietly to each other but couldn't figure out what they were saying. She rolled her eyes and kept eating ignoring everything that was going on around her, trying to find a calm in the sea of voices that filled the Great Hall. Draco leaned towards her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hermione." he whispered. She didn't look at him nor answer him. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked persistently.

She gave him a cold look. "Why the bloody hell does it matter?" she whispered in a hiss.

He recoiled and looked to Travis. "Hey, do you know what's wrong with Hermione?"

Travis leaned forward to look at her and then sat back shaking his head. "No, she's was fine during third hour. Maybe someone pissed her off."

Hermione didn't like that they were talking about her right there in front of her; she looked down at her half-empty plate and pushed it away. She pushed her chair back and stormed out of the Great Hall. She didn't pay attention to where she was going, she just walked, when she finally stopped she was standing in front of the Quidditch pitch. Hermione walked up the stairs and into the stands looking out over the pitch and took a deep breath.

"Why am I always in the middle of things like this?" she asked herself.

"Maybe it's because you have a knack for knowing things that most don't." came a voice from the shadows.

She spun around to see who was there. "Who are you?" she squinted into the darkness.

"Someone you don't want to be alone with." the voice was cold and bitter, sending chills throughout her body.

Backing up to the railing she stammered. "You won't get away with this they'll find me."

The figure stepped forward revealing a tall raven haired man in a black robe, his eyes a honey brown almost gold. "Just give me the necklace, that's all I want."

She shook her head and looked over the edge, she was up really high if she jumped she'd probably die and no one would know until that evenings Quidditch match. She closed her eyes and turned back around. "No!" Before the man could even remark she had jumped.

Hermione screamed as she fell to her death. She still had her eyes closed not wanting to see her fate. She had calculated the fall in her head the whole conversation and knew in a matter of seconds she would hit the ground. But the ground never came, no instead it was a soft landing and something was wrapping around her. She opened her eyes just a little and saw blinding blonde hair glistening in the afternoon sun. She opened her eyes to their full extent and saw Draco, she smiled at her savior even though he was glaring at her.

"What the hell did you do that for? Why the bloody hell did you jump?"

Hermione shook her head clearing it. "Uh… because he was there."

Draco screwed up his face in confusion. "He? Whose he?"

"The man who wants me. Well my necklace I should say."

Draco's face fell to a scowl and stayed fixed that way. "Who exactly was he?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I've never seen him in my life, but then again it's like I've known him forever."

Draco slowly descended in front of the giant doors that lead into the Entrance Hall. "I'm going back."

"No, don't be ridiculous, he's probably gone by now. I don't think he's stupid enough to stick around."

He bowed his head in shame. "You're right. We'll just have to tell McGonagall that he's been on the grounds and still might be." He took her hand and they walked inside.

Travis was sitting at the bottom of the stairs waiting and once they walked in he stood up. "What the bloody hell were you thinking, sis?"

"He was up there." Draco answered for her.

"What! We have to go find him. I'm not going to let my sister be on the watch twenty-four seven because some mad man is looking for her." he went for the door but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"No Travis. He's probably already gone. There's no need to worry, anyways, we're going to McGonagall she'll know what to do."


	19. You almost died!

They were just now in a meeting with McGonagall and the staff. No one could figure out how the man could have gotten on the grounds but Hermione figured that since Voldemort was gone, most of the guards of the staff had been let down.

"If I may, I think we should have a watch because I for one, do not want to risk jumping again. I was lucky enough that Draco caught me." Hermione offered.

"The thing I don't understand, Mrs. Chantry, is how he knew you were going to be in the Quidditch pitch."

She shook her head. "I don't know, Professor McGonagall, but I didn't even know I was going to the Quidditch pitch."

"Maybe he used some sort of magic and forced her to go to the pitch." Travis said.

"That is possible."

Hermione shook her head. "This is beyond the point. There is a crazed man out there after me and my necklace and I don't even know anything about it."

"Right the necklace." McGonagall looked at Travis. "Mr. Chantry, if you'd please inform us about the necklace."

He nodded and looked directly at Hermione. "The necklace was Mum's, but when you were born she gave it to you. I don't know why she trusted a baby with all of our powers but she did. The opal that's inside the onyx is our power, the onyx is a protective barrier, I guess you could say. When it feels like the wearer is in trouble it will send a message to any loved one, for help. Or in life threatening cases, like the one you were in today, it could have put a force field up."

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "If it sends a message to a loved one, then how come every time I was beaten why didn't anyone come."

"Well I guess I should have said family member and seeing as how I'm the only other Chantry left and I was Azkaban." she nodded in understanding. "The only way to reach the power of the opal is when you really need it. Ok say for example: if I was the bad guy and I had you trapped with nowhere to go. All you would have to do is grab the necklace and press the opal in, it will either apparate you out or apparate someone to help you, depending on the situation."

"What if they can't apparate where I am? And is there anyway it will use other's besides Chantry's?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, if the wearer is in trouble the opal will work. There's really nothing to it. Yes just think of that person when you press it."

"Oh yeah easy for you to say, you're not the one wearing it and being chased." she paused for a moment. "He can't get it right, not unless I take it off and give it to him?"

"Well he could kill you, but then that'd be a mess. Most likely he'll try to get someone close to you and make you trust them with all your heart so that you'll give it to them. So I suggest that no matter who the person is, whether it's Harry, Ron, Draco, or anyone you trust as of now, do not give them the necklace."

She nodded. "Well this is just peachy. My best friends and my boyfriend could be against me."

Everyone laughed a little. "Don't worry, Hermione, nothing is going to happen to you." Draco said reassuringly.

She looked over to him and smiled. "Thanks, but it sucks that I can't even trust my own friends."

Travis put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly giving it a light squeeze. "Don't worry."

"Like I said that's easy for you to say. Is there anything else we need to discuss? I'm tired, and I have one more class to deal with."

McGonagall shook her head and dismissed everyone. "Hermione, what was wrong with you at lunch today?"

"Nothing Draco, it doesn't matter anymore," she sped up so that she was walking a ways in front of him.

He sighed and quickly fell into step next to her. "Nothing my arse. What was wrong? Did I do something?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

"You and my friends are completely bonkers."

He grabbed her arm and forced her to stop; pain filled her features as she looked into his angry face. "Why do you say that?"

"Let me go, Draco. You're hurting me!"

His features softened and he let her go. "I'm sorry. But what are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes and started walking again with him next to her. "Harry and Ron took Travis' wand when they were here that day because they don't trust him. Well I have news for them this weekend. And you told Travis he didn't have to stay in your class when you tell me you don't trust him. Besides all that Harry's keeping tabs on me through you."

"He is not! And I don't trust him I just don't see the point in him being in my class he's a distraction to the students."

"Since when do you care about the students?"

"Since I started this job. And what news are you talking about?"

"Nothing they're just going to get an ear full is all."

The week passed by quite quickly which was a relief to Hermione who was very ready to leave the school and see her friends. Draco and Travis were falling behind her skipping form and talking quietly amongst themselves. The students weren't too far behind them and Hogsmeade was just in sight. Hermione sighed as she reached the small town and waited patiently for Draco and Travis to catch up.

"Took you long enough I've been waiting for ages." she joked.

They both rolled their eyes and started walking beside her as students rushed past them and into the shops. "So where are we meeting those thieves you call friends?" Travis asked.

She sneered at him. "I don't know, most likely Madam Rosemerta's(SP)"

They walked silently to the small pub and stepped in smelling the fresh food and fire whiskey. "I'm going to go order us some drinks go find us a table Mione." Travis said as he walked away from the couple. There was a table near the back that was empty and big enough for five so Hermione rushed over to it making sure to get it before anyone else.

Draco followed her and sat down. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Baby, are you ok? You seem to be in a good mood considering what's happened this week."

She slapped his leg playfully. "Of course I'm ok. And why would being in a good mood be a bad thing. I'm just happy to be away from that school."

He laughed. "I can't believe I heard you, Hermione Granger the Know-It-All Gryffindor, say that."

She scowled at him. "I'm not Granger anymore, remember? And besides just because I'm a know-it-all does not necessarily mean I like to be in a school."

He pouted giving her sad puppy dog eyes. "Forgive me?"

She slapped his leg again and laughed. "You are so stupid, how you became a teacher I do not know."

He crossed his arms and started pouting just as Travis walked over to them with three drinks. "What's he pouting about?" he asked as he handed Hermione her drink.

"I was making fun of him." she replied and he laughed.

"Would you two stop making fun of me!" he cried.

That only caused them to laugh more. Which brought the attention of three certain individuals to walk over. "What's so funny?"

Hermione looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. "Harry!" she jumped up and hugged him. "I was wondering when you were getting here!"

He hugged her back and then stepped away. "We told you we'd see you in Hogsmeade."

She nodded and hugged Ron who was standing beside Harry and sat back down. Ginny who was standing there the whole time gaped at her but sat down nonetheless when Harry and Ron did. "So how have you been Mione?"

"I've been good Ron. Thanks for asking."

"Good? Ha! You almost died!"

"What!"

"Nothing Ginny. I just jumped from the stands at the Quidditch pitch." Hermione replied to Travis' accusation.

"What the bloody hell would you do that for?" Ron cried.

"To save my life!" she yelled back. Heads turned in the small pub and she just glared at them until they turned away.

"How is jumping going to save your life?"

She shook her head. "Draco tell them."

He looked at her like she had grown an extra head and set of limbs. "Why me?"

"Because I said so." she declared.

"Fine." he threw his hands up in defeat. "The man that wants her was in the stands with her so she did the only thing she could think of to get away, luckily I had followed her and caught her before she hit the ground."

Everyone nodded in understanding. "We're sorry."

She shrugged. "Whatever."

Harry cocked his eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

She shook her head and scooted closer to Draco, who wrapped his arm around her waist. "Nothing, let's just eat and do whatever."

Ginny shook her head. "No! Something's wrong."

Hermione looked at her. "Why do you care?" she spat.

Tears pricked at Ginny's eyes but she wouldn't allow them to fall. "Because I've been your friend just as long as Harry and Ron have and I deserve to know what's wrong with you."

"Yeah right. If you were as much as a friend as they were then you wouldn't have slept with Todd."

The tears finally spilled down Ginny's cheek. "So that's what this is all about? You're still mad about a mistake, an accident."

"I'm sorry, but sleeping with someone is not an accident."

"It is when you didn't want it to happen in the first place."

"Ugh… I can't believe you! First you tell me that you're my friend and you don't want me to be with someone like Todd, but you go off and screw him!"

"Well at least I'm not with Fe-"

Harry placed his hand over her mouth. "That's enough, the both of you. I can't stand to see my girlfriend and best friend fighting!"

Hermione glared at him. "Let her go Harry. Let her finish what she was going to say!"

"No! We both know what she wanted to say."

"Ok then it won't hurt me in the least to hear if from her."

Harry frowned but let Ginny go. "I was going to say, at least I'm not with Ferret boy!"

"I know what you were going to say, idiot. And I don't see how that concerns you! Harry and Ron are ok with it, why can't you be?"

"Maybe because you've dropped me from your life for no reason."

"No reason? No reason! I just told you the bloody reason! What more do you need?"

She shrugged and looked away from Hermione. "Nothing. I was just hoping that by coming here today that we could repair our friendship and start over."

"As if! And besides it's not like I'm particularly thrilled with Harry and Ron either."

"What did we do?" Ron yelled.

"Keeping tabs on me! And taking Travis' wand!"

"Oh that." Ron stated.

"Yeah that. And I would greatly appreciate if you would give his wand back."

Harry nodded and reached in his robes pulling out a dark colored wand. "Here, sorry mate."

Travis nodded and took his wand back. "You didn't put any curses on it did you?"

Harry shook his head. "No we were just holding it for you."

"More like from me, but I can live with that."

Hermione smiled. "And please stop keeping tabs on me, I'm just fine here in Hogwarts."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah so safe that you almost get kidnapped and then almost die."

"Hey the dieing thing was my fault."

Everyone laughed. "I'm sorry, Hermione." Ginny said after a few minutes of silence that followed the laughter.

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded. "I know, and I shouldn't have been angry so long."

They both hugged and when they pulled away everyone was smiling. The rest of the day went by smoothly, with plenty of laughter and fun. Hermione went to sleep that night with a smile on her face and a happy feeling in her heart.


	20. I can't do this!

It had been a little over a month since Hermione had been attacked. She had spent her weekends with her friends and was still doing research on the snake issue and her crazy stalker dude. She was thankful that he hadn't appeared since her last encounter. Draco and Travis never left her side, to her disappointment, and the more time she spent with them the more she found them to be freakishly similar in personality. What disturbed her the most is their past. She was in fact scared of them, though she never let either of them know, why should she? Why should she tell them she was scared of them when they are supposed to be the two things that should mean the most to her? Her boyfriend and her brother, her last family member… she was so confused.

"…without the greatest concentration the Black Crane snake cannot be controlled… What is that supposed to mean? Bloody hell, why can't I concentrate?" She rubbed her neck as she read the sentence over for the fifth time. She slammed the book closed and stood up from her desk. It was well after seventh hour and she was still in her classroom. Hermione had finally found time to be alone and away from Draco and Travis. She sighed as she looked towards the door, but why was she missing them so much if they bugged her?

Just to her luck the door flew open and there they stood out of breath and worry in their eyes. "Hermione Ann Chantry, why in the bloody hell would you still be in here at this ungodly hour instead of at dinner."

"Yeah, you gave us quite a scare," her brother added.

She smiled at them. "I'm sorry I was just doing research but I couldn't concentrate."

Draco walked into the room and over to her desk where he leaned down to look at the book she had slammed shut just moments ago. "Creatures of the Dark, huh? Sounds interesting. Did you find anything?"

She shook her head. "Not really just the same old stuff as usual. It lives in caves, near water, dark witches and wizards are the only ones known to be able to control them, but they have to constantly stay concentrated on the snake and the purpose. Most of the time these snakes stay to themselves, though. They don't attack people they mainly eat fish but occasionally they'll eat other snakes, lizards, birds, things around that size." she paused and looked up at Travis who was sitting on one of the student desks. "Oh, Travis, the guy who is trying to get me was controlling that snake that attacked Dumbledore, I just know it. He must have known that Draco and I would be in there when we got back so he sent it for me, but because we got back late the snake was early and it attacked Dumbledore instead." Tears tumbled down her cheeks. "It's my fault what happened to Dumbledore."

Draco wrapped his arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Shh… It'll all be ok, 'Mione. We will find him. He's not going to get you."

She looked up at him. "But you can't be sure of that. You can't promise it because he could get me and then it would be like you broke a promise."

He shook his head. "Listen to me. Neither Travis nor I will let anything happen to you. Nothing has happened in a month maybe he's backed off."

Travis clicked his tongue in a disapproving way. "Don't bet on it. He's probably planning. That trick he pulled a month ago was juvenile and practice. He was testing you to see how easy it would be to get to you, and he found out that even if he could lure you to him he couldn't get you to give up your charm. The next time will be worse and harder than last time. You'll have to be on your guard all of the time now."

Sobs flowed from her as her body shook with emotion. "I can't do this! I just can't! I give up!"

"No!" Draco shook her. "No! Do you hear me? No! I do not care if you feel like shit right now because you have not been sleeping because you have had more nightmares you will not give up, do you understand me? I will not let you give up!"

Travis stepped up to the desk and put his hand on Draco's shoulder, who stepped aside. Travis knelt down and took Hermione's face in his hands. "If you think this is hard then you have apparently forgotten the final battle and Todd. You've survived those things and you can survive this. Draco and I are here to help you so don't take all of this onto your shoulders." he paused. "Please, Herms don't give up. If not for me or Draco then for Mum and Dad. I promised them I wouldn't let him get you, Hermione, and if you give up then I'll be unintentionally braking that promise. Please, please, just hold on. We'll find him and put an end to this, I promise."

She shook her head in his hands and closed her eyes, willing the tears to stop. "I'll try." She reached forward and hugged him. "Why didn't you just slap me or something? Knock some sense into me?"

He laughed and pulled away from her. "I would never hit a girl, much less my sister, no matter how stupid she was being."

She smiled back at him and looked up at Draco. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and reached for her as she stood up. "Don't be, I understand how hard it must be for you." He hugged her and held her close like it was their last time to see each other.

"Let's go back to the room, I need some sleep."

He nodded and took her hand leading her back to the room with Travis on the other side of her. When they got to their rooms Draco let go of her hand. "Go ahead and go in I need to talk to Travis for a minute." She nodded and walked into the room without a word, leaving the men to their talk. Draco and Travis walked into his room and Draco started pacing. "We have to do something to calm her nerves."

Travis sat down on his bed. "Yeah but what can we do. I've never seen her like this, have you?"

"Once during fourth year but she was more pissed than worried about anything. Harry and Ron just gave her space and let her deal with it, but that was only because she was mad at them and didn't want her to hex them."

Travis gave a short laugh. "Don't blame them."

"But this is how she operates, she puts everything on her shoulders. In a month holidays will be here and we'll make sure that she relaxes." He reached for the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Draco smirked and turned back to look at his old friend. "Never."

Travis stood up and clapped Draco hard on the shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I know you've had sex with my sister."

Draco audibly gulped. "Oh."

"Don't worry mate, I'm not mad. You both need it."

Draco sighed. "Alright mate, I'll see you in the morning."

Travis laughed as Draco walked out and shut the door behind him. "As long as their happy and safe."

Draco walked into his room to see Hermione already in pajamas and asleep. He sighed and walked into the bathroom to shower. His mind kept wondering how he could help ease the burden that seemed to love nestling on her graceful shoulders. He ran a shaky hand through his wet hair as he rinsed the shampoo out. When he was finished he walked out of the bathroom dried and walked over to the dresser to get a pair of boxers.

"You don't have to wear boxers to bed if you don't want," Hermione said, with a little bit of sleep smudging the words.

He turned to see her sitting up in bed. "Did I wake you?"

She shook her head. "No, I've been awake since I came in. I'm afraid to sleep."

Draco walked over to the bed still in the nude. "Because of your nightmares?" she nodded. "And how does me sleeping in the nude keep you from having those aforementioned nightmares?"

She giggled. "Because that is at least one thing that's good in my life right now."

"What me or my pride?" he asked motioning toward his nature.

She giggled again. "Both I suppose. Would you just come to bed?"

He shook his head. "Not unless you sleep, which means I'll have to put on boxers for that to happened because I know you can't keep your hands off me otherwise."

Hermione gave him her best puppy dog pout. "Please just come to bed like you are. I just want to feel you beside me."

He sighed and climbed into bed beside her and she curled up against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I love you so much Hermione."

"And I love you, Draco." She became silent for a moment, lost in thought over something. "Do you think he is causing me to have these nightmares?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe, but let's not think about it. Just sleep, love."

She closed her eyes and let his heartbeat lull her to sleep just like the first night she had been there.


	21. Happy now?

Holidays were getting closer and closer but Hermione couldn't seem to be happy about it at all. Every Hogsmeade weekend Harry, Ron, and Ginny would meet them and the six of them would shop or just talk, trying to get Hermione to calm down and be happy. Of late Draco's been worrying more and more about her, Travis had done all he could to keep him busy but nothing seemed to be working. Travis and Draco decided to have a ball at the Chantry Manor for Christmas, but it would take some secret planning if they were to surprise Hermione with it. She definitely was keeping her guard up, watching her family and friends, her students and fellow teachers, even Dumbledore. She was scared that everyone around her was against her in some way. She couldn't bring herself to be honest with Draco anymore and anytime something was bothering her she would close it up inside and not let anyone know about it.

She had even had moments when she would unintentionally yell at her students for no reason, for instance a couple of weeks ago she was teaching and asked the class a simple question and Lucy had answered wrong and Hermione cracked, throwing the book and the poor girl and taking 20 points from Hufflepuff before sending her to see McGonagall for poor conduct. Since then no one answered a question unless they were sure they were right. Travis had been present at the time of the minor break down and had escorted her out of the room and to bed; he had sat with her until Draco went on his break and could then stay with her the rest of the day with permission from McGonagall. Now she was on anti-depressants because no one wanted for her to have another breakdown in the middle of class or otherwise. At the point Hermione was really hating her life. She just wished that everything would end and be taken care of by someone other than herself.

"Hermione?" Draco called to her through the bathroom door. "Herms are you finished yet?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, dear, almost." Hermione felt like she was a child again… constantly being watched and never getting a moment alone to herself. It was beginning to become unbearable. She walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. "Happy now?" she asked sardonically.

He gave her an innocent smile. "Yes, thank you, sweetheart," he replied in the same tone.

As he walked past her and into the bathroom, almost slamming the door behind him, her heart almost broke. She was pushing him away, she was pushing them all away, it was the only way for her to live safely. It hurt her so much to have to push away the only family and friends she had ever known, but in order to keep them safe as well as her it was something that had to be done. She dressed quickly and stepped out of the room, hoping to sneak down to the library for some alone time, but Travis was already in front of her.

"Where are you going, sis?"

"To the library, if you don't mind."

"Oh not at all, this is such a great time to catch up on some reading," he replied to her rejection with sarcasm.

For the second time that night she rolled her eyes. "So I take it you are joining me?"

"Why not, sis, I mean we could spend some more time together."

The lump in her throat grew bigger as she realized how hard it actually was going to be to get rid of her family. "Fine just don't bother me. Anyone who has known me long enough knows that I don't like to be bothered when I'm reading."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted her playfully, hoping to get a small smile from her morbid features, but he received no reward. Travis frowned. "When are you going to smile again?" he asked her with only good intentions.

Hermione came to a complete stop, Travis almost running into her from behind. "How dare you be so cruel to me. Why would I smile after all that I've been through? You tell me and I'll tell you when I'll start smiling again," she said rebelliously, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well first of all, no one is dead. And to top that off you still have all your friends here with you."

She laughed. "Yeah right, any one of you guys could be against me. All I'd have to do is turn my back for a second and be dead."

He gripped her shoulders. "Hermione, listen to yourself. When have your friends ever gone against you? Your friends love you and everyone is doing all that they can to help you. Please just try to think positive. It is so depressing to see you avoiding us."

She quirked an eyebrow. "So on the nights that I thought I actually got a chance to sneak out I actually didn't?" he nodded. "Damn, but you have to understand that sometimes I do need my own space. I don't even get to relax in my own damn bathtub without Draco bugging me every two seconds so that he can get in."

Travis smiled. "I'll talk to him about it and tell him that he can use mine as long as I'm not."

A small laugh escaped Hermione's lips but she covered it with a cough and a blush. "Thank you." She headed back towards her room. "I don't think I can read anymore."

He nodded and followed her back. "I'll see you tomorrow, little sis." He bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Sleep tight."

"Goodnight, Travis."

"Goodnight."

She walked into her and Draco's room and smiled at him as he sat up in the bed, covers falling from his chest. "Dear Merlin, Hermione, you scared me. I didn't know where you had ran off to."

Hermione undressed and slipped into her pajamas. "Sorry sweetie, I just wanted to read a little in the library, but instead I had a talk with Travis."

"Oh and what did it happen to be about because your spirits seem to be a tiny bit lifted. Did he praise your intelligence or your unruly hair."

She gave him a fake scowl. "Haha. No we talked about me and my space."

"Is that all?"

"And the fact that I don't smile anymore."

Draco frowned. "So you'll open up to him but not me?"

"Draco it's not like that."

"Then what is it like? Ever since the incident at the pitch you won't share anything with me."

She stood up from the bed although she had just sat down. "Well excuse me for having to look over my shoulder at everyone who is my friend because they could turn against me at any moment." Tears streaked down her cheeks and her voice clogged with more. "And don't even try to give me that bull that you aren't the one I should worry about because I have to worry about everyone."

She stormed out of the room and across the hall to Travis's door. "Travis!"

The bed squeaked and footsteps were heard coming towards the door. "Yes?" he asked as he opened the door. "Hermione? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now; can I sleep here for the night, I'll be gone before you wake up?"

He nodded and moved aside for her to walk in. "Do you want me to conjure you a bed or what?"

She blushed a deep crimson almost a dead tie with Ronald's blushes. "Can you sleep with me?"

He nodded again and got back into bed as she did the same.

The next couple of weeks were hectic for Hermione she was worrying about the holidays and the students as well as herself. She lingered for too long, everyday, on the subject of her stalker. In a weeks time she would be at her manor, her own home. She couldn't believe it any more than Harry and Ron could. Of late days they'd been sending her more and more letters sometimes three a day, but she didn't mind, she read them all, she had come to accept that Travis had been right that night that she should trust her friends and family because they would never hurt her. Still though, in the back of her mind she was still scared to trust them.


	22. He was my mentor

A/N: Ok I am pretty sure I am about to have a lot of you angry with me.

/

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked. They were getting ready to board the train to head to her manor and she seemed completely out of it.

"Yes, Harry, I'm fine. Just a little nervous is all. Wouldn't you be if you were about to go to your own manor when you had thought for so long that you were muggle born and not pureblood?"

He nodded and stepped away from her letting Draco take his rightful place by her side. "Honey don't worry so much it will be fine. Travis said he called ahead and let the service know that you were coming and that they needed to set up wards around the manor and to check if anything unusual had happened. And also to get it ready for you to return."

Hermione smiled up at him and ran her finger across the stone that hung around her neck. It felt different in these last few days, heavier almost. She could feel the thrum of its power in her chest. Her power. "I have no doubt of that Draco, dearest, but it's not that I'm worried about its safety I'm just… well I'm not sure how to put it."

He bent down and planted a sweet kiss on her lips before pulling her onto the train. Harry, Ron, and Travis boarded with them. They found a compartment near the back away from the children from Hogwarts and waited till they arrived at Kings Cross Station, they walked through Platform 9 ¾ and to a car that was waiting outside.

/

The sounds of screams permeated the darkness around her; it took her awhile to realize that they were coming from her own mouth. What was causing her so much pain to make her scream like that? There was that sharp feeling again, where was it coming from? She couldn't remember where she was or what was happening. Her only cognitive thoughts were that of searing pain. She tried to open her eyes but they felt like they were glued shut, which there was a high possibility that they were. Had she been kidnapped, was she being tortured? Were people looking for her? What of Harry and Ron, were they here too? Being tortured as well? Or was she alone? Was this someone still loyal to the Dark Lord's cause, trying to avenge his death, or someone working with this new Dark Master? How was she ever going to know if she couldn't open her bloody eyes? Maybe if she didn't scream the next time she felt the pain, maybe then they would stop.

Seconds later the pain was there again, she tried her best not to cry out, being successful with only emitting a whimper. This cause whoever was doing this to her to immediately attack her again successfully drawing out a cry.

"Please, please stop." She whimpered. "Tell me what's going on. Who are you?"

A malicious laugh filled her ears, which felt like there were full of cotton. "Stupid mudblood, how could you the likes of you ever bring down the Dark Lord?"

"If you let me go I'll tell them I never saw you that I escaped. Please just let me go?" All she heard was a whispered curse before her world was filled with screams and pain. Either this truly was a Voldemort supporter or a way for the new one to throw everyone off.

/

"Malfoy, we know you have her somewhere so tell us where she is."

"Clever, Ronald, but don't you think if I had her somewhere I would be there insuring that she didn't escape. My heart belongs to her; therefore I would never harm her. So back off my case about it I'm just as worried as you."

Harry simply turned away from the quarrelling and continued going over the evidence. Hermione had been missing for a week, no other evidence had been found besides the word 'MUDBLOOD' on the wall of her room at the manor, that was why Ron suspected Draco but Harry knew it wasn't him he loved Hermione too much. They doubted it was has her brother because he had been with them the night she disappeared. He also doubted that it was a supporter Voldemort, everyone know knew that she was not a muggle born, so why would someone put mudblood on her wall except to throw them off.

They hadn't been at the manor for more than a day, everything had been going well and Hermione had seemed to calm down some and started to return to her usual self. Draco's parents had come over to welcome her home and she and Narcissa had set it off real well becoming almost inseparable by the end of the day. The guys had been outside playing quidditch when they heard a blood curdling scream and ran into the house, the scream had come from Cissa upon finding the word written on the wall. Hermione had excused herself to go to the loo and after she hadn't returned for a while Cissa had gone to check on her.

Harry had asked Cissa if anything else had seen out of place and she had replied with a curt 'No.' They called in more aurors and began searching. There wasn't even a lingering trace of magic in the room. But how else could someone have gotten in and taken her without a sound. Even apparition makes a distinct pop; they had to have come in some way.

"Cissa, do you possibly know who wants the Chantry powers?"

She scowled, "Mr Potter how many times do I have to tell you that I have no idea who could have been behind this. If I knew I would surely tell you. I'm sure if Lucious were still alive he might have a clue but I do not."

Harry nodded and left the distraught woman alone, not only was she sad about losing Hermione, but for the sadness her son was experiencing from her disappearance. Harry turned to Travis, "You must know something why else would your parents ask you to protect her if you didn't."

Travis hung his head in shame, but Draco could see a nervous glint in his eyes, he promised to speak to him later when no one was there. "No, Harry, I don't know anything. Just that some man is after our power. My parents never told me who he was or what he looked like."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "So your parents knew this man?"

Travis nodded this time. "Yes, he was once a family member, until he was exiled for trying to steal all of the family's powers."

"I thought you and Hermione were the only ones left out of your family?" Ron stated confused.

Travis blanched. "Um, well yes. You see, well, we, um, don't really consider him family anymore because of what he did."

Harry was truly confused now. "I thought you didn't know who the man was?" he took a step towards Travis ready for anything. "You need to start telling the truth, Travis," he said menacingly, Ron and Draco following his lead and stepping around Travis. "This is your sister we're talking about here not some random girl. So speak up now or I will have you put back in Azkaban and you won't be able to get out this time."

Travis tried to step away but there was an angry man on every side of him, and a very angry woman standing to the side of it all. "He's my great uncle ok. He was my mentor."

Harry and Ron paled and took a step back while Draco's face turned a frightening red colour and he reached for his wand stepping forward. "You worked for him? You let him take her?"

Travis backed up, trying to think of a way out. "No, I didn't let him take her, I was only working for him to get information, to try and stop him."

Draco stunned him and tied him to a chair, "Where is he, Travis? You had best tell me know before I find it myself." He said tapping his wand to Travis' temple. "And I won't do it gently."

If he hadn't been stunned he would probably be shaking, at least he was on the inside for sure. "You can't take him, none of you can, there is no point in telling you just so you can get yourself killed. Then what good will it be? He won't kill her, he can't." he took a deep breath. "If she dies our power dies with her. The amulet will be useless without her alive."

"So he'll just take her amulet and keep her captive then? And we're supposed to be ok with that?"

"No, but you should take some hope from that." He looked towards Harry. "You know her, she'll survive, and she may even find a way out eventually."

"Legilimens!" Draco shouted, a scream was heard from Travis as Draco entered his mind, searching for where this deranged uncle was. When Draco pulled away Travis whimpered and a tear fell from his eye. "Let's go, Potter. Ron take Mister Chantry here to Auror Headquarters for further questioning."

"Draco, no, they'll give me the kiss for sure this time." Travis screamed as Ron reached for him. "Draco, listen to me. You'll only get yourself killed, that what will Hermione come back to? Nothing."

Draco spun on him enraged. "She may not come back at all no thanks to the likes of you. Take him Ronald, now before kill him myself."

Ron apparated away with Travis. "Draco think about this, we can't just go rushing in to save her, Travis right, what if we get killed then Hermione will definitely be in trouble."

"Look, Potter, I'm going whether you want me to or not. I know where she is and I know who has her, I'm not too worried about the outcome because I know that I can protect myself and save her, now either you come along or you stay here and twiddle your thumbs some more." Harry took hold of his arm and Draco apparated them to the location.

/

A/N: How do you spell apparate because I'm sure I have misspelt it about a hundred times?


	23. Two Weeks

A/N: Ok I am pretty sure I am about to have a lot of you angry with me.

/

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked. They were getting ready to board the train to head to her manor and she seemed completely out of it.

"Yes, Harry, I'm fine. Just a little nervous is all. Wouldn't you be if you were about to go to your own manor when you had thought for so long that you were muggle born and not pureblood?"

He nodded and stepped away from her letting Draco take his rightful place by her side. "Honey don't worry so much it will be fine. Travis said he called ahead and let the service know that you were coming and that they needed to set up wards around the manor and to check if anything unusual had happened. And also to get it ready for you to return."

Hermione smiled up at him and ran her finger across the stone that hung around her neck. It felt different in these last few days, heavier almost. She could feel the thrum of its power in her chest. Her power. "I have no doubt of that Draco, dearest, but it's not that I'm worried about its safety I'm just… well I'm not sure how to put it."

He bent down and planted a sweet kiss on her lips before pulling her onto the train. Harry, Ron, and Travis boarded with them. They found a compartment near the back away from the children from Hogwarts and waited till they arrived at Kings Cross Station, they walked through Platform 9 ¾ and to a car that was waiting outside.

/

The sounds of screams permeated the darkness around her; it took her awhile to realize that they were coming from her own mouth. What was causing her so much pain to make her scream like that? There was that sharp feeling again, where was it coming from? She couldn't remember where she was or what was happening. Her only cognitive thoughts were that of searing pain. She tried to open her eyes but they felt like they were glued shut, which there was a high possibility that they were. Had she been kidnapped, was she being tortured? Were people looking for her? What of Harry and Ron, were they here too? Being tortured as well? Or was she alone? Was this someone still loyal to the Dark Lord's cause, trying to avenge his death, or someone working with this new Dark Master? How was she ever going to know if she couldn't open her bloody eyes? Maybe if she didn't scream the next time she felt the pain, maybe then they would stop.

Seconds later the pain was there again, she tried her best not to cry out, being successful with only emitting a whimper. This cause whoever was doing this to her to immediately attack her again successfully drawing out a cry.

"Please, please stop." She whimpered. "Tell me what's going on. Who are you?"

A malicious laugh filled her ears, which felt like there were full of cotton. "Stupid mudblood, how could you the likes of you ever bring down the Dark Lord?"

"If you let me go I'll tell them I never saw you that I escaped. Please just let me go?" All she heard was a whispered curse before her world was filled with screams and pain. Either this truly was a Voldemort supporter or a way for the new one to throw everyone off.

/

"Malfoy, we know you have her somewhere so tell us where she is."

"Clever, Ronald, but don't you think if I had her somewhere I would be there insuring that she didn't escape. My heart belongs to her; therefore I would never harm her. So back off my case about it I'm just as worried as you."

Harry simply turned away from the quarrelling and continued going over the evidence. Hermione had been missing for a week, no other evidence had been found besides the word 'MUDBLOOD' on the wall of her room at the manor, that was why Ron suspected Draco but Harry knew it wasn't him he loved Hermione too much. They doubted it was has her brother because he had been with them the night she disappeared. He also doubted that it was a supporter Voldemort, everyone know knew that she was not a muggle born, so why would someone put mudblood on her wall except to throw them off.

They hadn't been at the manor for more than a day, everything had been going well and Hermione had seemed to calm down some and started to return to her usual self. Draco's parents had come over to welcome her home and she and Narcissa had set it off real well becoming almost inseparable by the end of the day. The guys had been outside playing quidditch when they heard a blood curdling scream and ran into the house, the scream had come from Cissa upon finding the word written on the wall. Hermione had excused herself to go to the loo and after she hadn't returned for a while Cissa had gone to check on her.

Harry had asked Cissa if anything else had seen out of place and she had replied with a curt 'No.' They called in more aurors and began searching. There wasn't even a lingering trace of magic in the room. But how else could someone have gotten in and taken her without a sound. Even apparition makes a distinct pop; they had to have come in some way.

"Cissa, do you possibly know who wants the Chantry powers?"

She scowled, "Mr Potter how many times do I have to tell you that I have no idea who could have been behind this. If I knew I would surely tell you. I'm sure if Lucious were still alive he might have a clue but I do not."

Harry nodded and left the distraught woman alone, not only was she sad about losing Hermione, but for the sadness her son was experiencing from her disappearance. Harry turned to Travis, "You must know something why else would your parents ask you to protect her if you didn't."

Travis hung his head in shame, but Draco could see a nervous glint in his eyes, he promised to speak to him later when no one was there. "No, Harry, I don't know anything. Just that some man is after our power. My parents never told me who he was or what he looked like."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "So your parents knew this man?"

Travis nodded this time. "Yes, he was once a family member, until he was exiled for trying to steal all of the family's powers."

"I thought you and Hermione were the only ones left out of your family?" Ron stated confused.

Travis blanched. "Um, well yes. You see, well, we, um, don't really consider him family anymore because of what he did."

Harry was truly confused now. "I thought you didn't know who the man was?" he took a step towards Travis ready for anything. "You need to start telling the truth, Travis," he said menacingly, Ron and Draco following his lead and stepping around Travis. "This is your sister we're talking about here not some random girl. So speak up now or I will have you put back in Azkaban and you won't be able to get out this time."

Travis tried to step away but there was an angry man on every side of him, and a very angry woman standing to the side of it all. "He's my great uncle ok. He was my mentor."

Harry and Ron paled and took a step back while Draco's face turned a frightening red colour and he reached for his wand stepping forward. "You worked for him? You let him take her?"

Travis backed up, trying to think of a way out. "No, I didn't let him take her, I was only working for him to get information, to try and stop him."

Draco stunned him and tied him to a chair, "Where is he, Travis? You had best tell me know before I find it myself." He said tapping his wand to Travis' temple. "And I won't do it gently."

If he hadn't been stunned he would probably be shaking, at least he was on the inside for sure. "You can't take him, none of you can, there is no point in telling you just so you can get yourself killed. Then what good will it be? He won't kill her, he can't." he took a deep breath. "If she dies our power dies with her. The amulet will be useless without her alive."

"So he'll just take her amulet and keep her captive then? And we're supposed to be ok with that?"

"No, but you should take some hope from that." He looked towards Harry. "You know her, she'll survive, and she may even find a way out eventually."

"Legilimens!" Draco shouted, a scream was heard from Travis as Draco entered his mind, searching for where this deranged uncle was. When Draco pulled away Travis whimpered and a tear fell from his eye. "Let's go, Potter. Ron take Mister Chantry here to Auror Headquarters for further questioning."

"Draco, no, they'll give me the kiss for sure this time." Travis screamed as Ron reached for him. "Draco, listen to me. You'll only get yourself killed, that what will Hermione come back to? Nothing."

Draco spun on him enraged. "She may not come back at all no thanks to the likes of you. Take him Ronald, now before kill him myself."

Ron apparated away with Travis. "Draco think about this, we can't just go rushing in to save her, Travis right, what if we get killed then Hermione will definitely be in trouble."

"Look, Potter, I'm going whether you want me to or not. I know where she is and I know who has her, I'm not too worried about the outcome because I know that I can protect myself and save her, now either you come along or you stay here and twiddle your thumbs some more." Harry took hold of his arm and Draco apparated them to the location.

/

A/N: How do you spell apparate because I'm sure I have misspelt it about a hundred times?


	24. Innocent

Chapter 24

A/N: Thank you all for being patient with me. My 3 month old was in the hospital for a week in July, I know then why haven't I updated since she got out. Honestly as soon as we came home I had to go back to work. I worked for 8 days straight. I think I've only had like 4 days off since she was released. The week before she was admitted she had a fever and wasn't eating, her Dr. decided to get a pee sample and a blood sample, they could tell immediately that she had a urinary tract infection so they gave her a shot and we were to return over the weekend and get two more. Sunday morning at 6am her Dr. called me (who does that, God I love her Dr) and told us we needed to have her admitted because she had a blood infection. She was on a very strong dose of antibiotics the whole week, she had a rare strand of E Coli that had gotten into her blood stream. She is much better now and we have been thanking God for his miracles.

/

Draco knew instantly that Sharp had slipped him the potions how else could he have mellowed out after eating diner. Hermione was still sleeping but Sharp assured him she would wake up this time. He promised he wouldn't leave just in case she woke up, she would be terrified to wake up alone he told himself, but really he was terrified of what would happen if he wasn't there to protect her again. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her. He swore Travis would pay for not telling them sooner who the man was.

A movement on the bed shifted his attention. "Draco," she whispered.

He jumped up and sat on the edge of the bed so she could see him. "I'm here, Princess, do you need anything?"

"What happened? How did he get me? Where were you? Where is Travis? How-"

"Shh, sweetie, I'll explain everything." And he did, pausing several times to hold her as she cried.

"Why would he lie to us?" she asked questioning her brothers actions.

Draco shook his head. "I don't know, but I will find out." And he would even if he had to hex Travis within an inch of death. "You should eat and rest up. They said they were going to keep you for a few more days to make sure there are no lasting effects from the curses."

/

Hermione was finally released the week before they had to go back to school, she had been sitting in her drawing room in the mansion for a few hours contemplating the actions of her brother.

Draco was terrified to leave her alone again. Terrified that if he left her side again that her deranged uncle would get to her again. He would never forgive himself if it happened again. She tried to get him to leave her and rest but he couldn't, he wouldn't. She would never understand how he felt like so much less than a man when she had disappeared. Hermione was too prideful to admit that she had ever needed his help, but he knew she was just as scared as him.

Harry and his team of Auror had stormed the house but her uncle was long gone. There was no magical trace in the house at all, and according to Harry Travis was of no help. They had used legilimens on him to make sure he was being truthful because he turned out to be immune to veriatiserum. He had only been to that house and no other place to meet his uncle.

"Draco, have you heard anything else from Harry?"

Draco looked up from his book. "Yes, but it's not good. We'll wait for Harry to get here."

Hermione nodded. She was getting used to being left in the dark for some things. They were only doing it to protect her and for that she was thankful, too many bad things had happened to her in her short life. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to hear what Harry had to say. She didn't want her brother to be given the kiss or to be put back in Azkaban she just wanted her uncle apprehended so she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

They were supposed to return to Hogwarts in two days, would it be safe for her to be there. Her uncle had already appeared there once, what was to say that he wouldn't again. That was what scared her the most; the fact that he could do whatever he please. She felt his power when she his captive, he was far superior to Voldemort. If they had so much trouble defeating the Dark Lord how were they ever going to defeat her Uncle Strauss?

Draco noticed her fidgeting and figured she was worried so he got up and sat with her on the elaborate couch encircling her with his strong arms. He knew that until they caught Strauss they would never be able to relax. He was praying that with Harry's bad news would come good news as well.

Out of nowhere a storming of feet was heard in the hallway outside the door, causing Hermione to tense up, he rubbed her arm soothingly and waited for whomever it was to open the door.

"He shouldn't be here Harry! Let me take him back!" That was the unmistakable voice of Ronald but who was he talking about.

"No, the Aurors won't keep him, he's innocent he has done nothing wrong just associated with the wrong person. We don't have enough holding cells as it is. He'll be good. Won't you, Travis?"

Draco jumped up and stormed to the door, throwing it open. "I suggest you let Ronald take him away before I do things that I'll regret." Travis glanced shamefully at the floor. "Why do you have him Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. "The Aurors have decided that he is innocent. So I was charged with getting him home, seeing as how this is Chantry Manor and he is a Chantry with no other residence I classified this as his home." He glance past Draco to look at a pale Hermione and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' She simple nodded. He looked back at Draco, "Can we please sit down. There is much worse to discuss."

Draco huffed like a child and stormed back over to Hermione making sure there was no room left on their couch for anyone to sit. Harry and Ron took the two open chairs and left Travis standing by the door. "Have you not found him?"

"No, wherever his is he is hidden well. Travis has told us that it would take a killing curse of great magnitude to kill him, possible several at once. I'm hoping that if the three of us stay close the next time he comes we can conjure pretty strong ones. But we don't know when he'll show himself."

"So I just sit in fear then?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but Travis doesn't know of his other hideouts. If he did we wouldn't be here we would be searching them."

Hermione looked towards her brother. "Do you know that he crucioed me over a thousand times? Dr. Sharp says I'm lucky to be alive much less sane. He also used several other curses that will leave me lasting effects. For one, my heart now skips a beat ever two minutes, I will never be able to run again whatever he used damaged my spine, I'm lucky to even be able to walk. There is even a small possibility that I will never be able to bare children. Do you know how much I have wanted a family and now because you couldn't be honest with your only sister that may never happen for me." Her eyes were stinging with unshed tears but she refused to let them fall.

Travis only stared at her his face blank of all emotion. Five minutes of silence passed before he walked out of the room, several seconds later they heard a door upstairs slam.

Ron and Draco shared a quick smirk, but Harry shook his head. "That was a low blow, Hermione, he's been beating himself up for weeks."

She glowered at him. "Really? A low blow? He deserves to know what he could have prevented. He may be my brother but he has proven to me that he is a selfish git. I refuse to have him anywhere near me."

"Hermione he has nowhere else to go."

"I have plenty of gallons, I'll buy him a place."

"As a member of the Auror department I am ordering that he is under house arrest and is to stay here in Chantry manor."

"What the bloody hell?" they heard Travis yell and then heard his footsteps pounding down the stairs. "What the hell, Potter?"

Harry glanced down at his ankle. "Sorry, your sister was trying to kick you out, but now you can't go more than 100 feet from the house. I hope you like it here."

Hermione screamed. "Ugh, I'm leaving. Draco help me pack so we can go to Hogwarts."

Draco obeyed and they left the room, within the hour they were back downstairs. "Do not mess up my house." Hermione stated looking at Travis before apparating with a pop to the gates outside of Hogwarts. Draco appeared beside her and they returned to their room in the castle, unaware of the eyes that were watching them.


End file.
